Made For Each Other
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: After Kyouhei and Sunako get in another fight due to his crazy fan girls, Sunako meets a boy who is a creature of darkness just like her. It seems like a match made in...hell? Will Sunako fall in love? Kyouhei doesn't seem to care... Sunakyo
1. MFEO pt 1…The Crash

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

Warning: Spoiler Alert!

_I finished all the 24 available volumes of the manga and am still craving more so I've decided to write some of my own stuff. This means that what is included in these volumes will often be referenced during the course of this story….You have been warned. _

_If you want to read them all too (and if you're here you probably do) there are sever sites which host it for free. Personally, I prefer but there is also mangafox and a few others I believe. Though it is suggested that you support the mangaka and buy the real version once it becomes available in the US._

_

* * *

_

**Made for Each Other**

**Chapter 1: MFEO pt 1…The Crash**

_A long (a long) way from from a firework daze  
But I still like to burn, burn, burn  
I'm always (I'm always) in the haze of a car crash  
The orange airbag dust covers everything  
Oh, everything_

A group of gorgeous students walked down the sidewalk turning heads. _They're so handsome!_ A group of girls whispered and giggled as they walked by. _Even that girl is so beautiful!_ Something was wrong with this group of possible rock stars though. _What is that one carrying?_ They stared at the black _something_ on the back of one of the boys. _He's the hottest one of them all too! _One girl whispered. _Maybe they're models, or rockstars!_ Others added in more excited whispers…followed by flashes from several cell phone cameras._ Must be for a movie shoot?_ Actually…they were just walking home from school.

"How come I'm the one that got stuck carrying this thing?" Kyohei whined.

"Sunako is not a _thing!_" Noi shouted. "She's a girl and she's hurt!"

"Noi's right!" Yuki chimed in. "Stop being such a jerk."

"It is your fault she's hurt." Takenaga added, taking the side of his girlfriend.

"How the hell is it _**my **_fault!" Kyohei snapped back. "If she didn't hide in that damn science closet-"

"Ahhh, just admit why you're really upset." Ranmaru smirked.

"I'm upset because-"

"You weren't able to save the girl you love!" Ranmaru finished. Kyohei's mouth dropped.

At the word "love", Sunako perked up. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Wha….moving? I'm moving?"

"That's because I'm carrying you, you idiot!" Kyohei's voice rang in her head. So loud and…

"Too bright! I want the darkness!" She stirred on the dazzling boy's back, making carrying her more difficult and pissing him off further.

"Quit it!"

"Sunako, you hit your head really hard. Let Kyohei be a gentleman and carry you." Noi said as she smiled up at the gloomy girl.

"Ahh, how romatic, being carried by the one you love!" Ranmaru added. Takenaga shook his head. They were only making things worse. Fortunately, Kyohei had stopped paying attention and Sunako was thinking of other things.

She remembered now_…. She had been sitting peacefully in her sanctuary avoiding math class. There was no reason for her to go when she could just memorize a bunch of stuff before the test and avoid it until then. Besides, it was so nice in her sanctuary, so dark. All of the students at Mori high school were to scared to dare come in and it was a perfect place to get away from those awful creatures of light too….or so she thought. Just as she was admiring the cracks in one of the skulls (a possible murder victim?) the door burst open and she was blinded by the light. Sunako had closed her eyes tight and let out a squeal, as she felt something tug on her arm. "Why the hell are you still in here?" A familiar voice shouted._

"_I like it! It's nice not being surrounded by beings like you!" She shouted back, glaring at Kyohei through squinted eyes._

"_Get over it already! " He began to tug her out of the room, despite her protests. "School ended! It's time to go home. I want dinner."_

"_School's over?" She stopped her protests and looked at him blankly. She was about to give in…when she heard it: the approach of the masses. They must have got wind the bright being was in a place he could be cornered. Before she could react they were everywhere. He dropped her hand and she was shoved back. Sunako lost her balance and stumbled back into the case holding all the jars of preserved animals and various organs causing it to tip forward…._That was the last thing she could remember.

Sunako was about to yell at Keyohei about destroying her precious sanctuary by being so bright and radiant when something else caught her attention. There was a dark aura peeking out from the building at the end of the block. Her eyes lit up like a kind in a candy shop. Unaware the rest of the group, with the exception of the boy carrying her, had continued their conversation, she interrupted Noi in the middle of a sentence with… "Oooooh, an evil presence! Let's go!" and pointed in the direction she saw it

"E-evil presence?" Yuki inched closer to Ranmaru and Takenaga.

"We ain't goin anywhere but home!" Kyohei shouted, but Sunako ignored him and continued to struggle until she unceremoniously fell to the ground.

"I don't your help." Sunako rose to stand but her legs were shaky. She took a few wobbly steps in the direction of the "presence"…_so dizzy_…before she lost her balance and began to fall. Just before she hit the ground she felt an arm wrap around her waist and catch her.

The strawberry blond boy sighed. "You're just too stubborn."

"Yay Kyohei! I knew you loved her!" Noi cheered and threw a fist into the air. "Uh-wait, what are you doing! That's not how you carry a girl!" She ran after Kyohei as he carried Sunako back to the house over his shoulder. The three other bishounen followed shaking their heads.

"He'll never learn…." Ranmaru muttered.

No one paid attention to Sunako who had tears running down her face. "But…I think the presence is growing…"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Meanwhile…

A girl ran across town in a hurry, only slowing to a brisk walk when she reached the warehouse district. The girl had long curly hair, the kind that takes effort to really shine, was quite well dressed, and seemed oddly out of place in such a dingy area. Though the sun had not begun to set, the buildings were old and gloomy making it seem later than it really was. Most were used as storage space, and many had been long forgotten about. Looking behind her to make sure she wasn't followed, she circled the last building on the block and then knocked on the door three times. It opened just enough for someone to peek out. "Who is it?"

"SEF number 15." The girl spoke as she tried to catch her breath. "I have urgent news." The door opened a little wider and she stepped inside.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Back at the Nakahara residence…

Sunako sat in her room, in the dark, watching the uncut version of _Dawn of the Dead_. She giggled in anticipation as the zombies moved in closer to their victim.

"There's something wrong with you, yaknow?" The boy beside her gave a playful smirk. Sunako turned from her beloved film to glared at her hated enemy.

"I still don't understand why you're still here. There's the door." She pointed. "Get out."

Kyohei snorted. "You think I want to be in this creepy dungeon of yours?" Again, Sunako nodded and pointed to the door. "You have a concussion you idiot! I'm supposed to make sure you don't die." Actually, he was told it was his job to make sure she didn't pass out again. The school nurse said it was a very minor concussion, but she wanted them to watch her for the next few hours just in case she showed any symptoms of a more severe one. Naturally, the group decided this was Kyohei's job and threatened/guilted/teased him until he gave in.

"I won't." She stated matter-of-factly. "And if I do, it wasn't your fault. You can let me die guilt free. A radiant creature like you should be unaffected." Her voice was emotionless and with that, she turned back to her zombie movie.

Kyohei was speechless. _Unaffected?_ Is that really what she thought? Of course he would be affected! She was the most important….most important what? Thing in his life? No way! What was he thinking? But the thought of her dying was too much. Wasn't _he _the one who was always saving her? Why _did_ he always jump in to save her? Of course it was often at the last minute, but he still saved her ass none the less. Kyohei's confusion was quickly replaced with anger, an emotion which was much easier to understand.

"Fine." He stood up abruptly and headed for the door. "Die. I don't fucking care!" With that he slammed her door behind him.

Sunako turned to look at the vacant place beside her for a moment, "Stupid creature of light…" before turning back to her zombies.

Kyohei stomped down the hall to where the others were and his nose was filled with the aroma of burnt food. All three boys turned to look at him. Noticing the look on his face, Takenaga spoke.

"Noi-chi is making dinner." He sounded less than thrilled. They knew all too well the Noi's domestic skills were no better, if not worse, than their own. "How is Sunako doing?"

"I'm going out. Her food smells like shit." Kyohei ignored the question and headed towards the door.

"That wasn't very nice!" Yuki shouted. "It's probably not that bad…I hope."

"Did you and Sunako get in a fight again?" Ranmaru inquired. "You two should really just admit you love each other you know. It would be no much easier."

"I don't love Sunako!" He shouted. "That bitch can die for all I care!" Everyone gasped. Before anyone could respond he was out the door leaving behind three very stunned bishounen.

Noi walked into the room with a tray containing her interpretation of food. "What is he shouting about now?" She asked cheerfully before noticing the looks on the boys faces. "Did I…miss something?"

_I'm always (I'm always) in the haze of a car crash  
The orange airbag dust covers everything  
Oh, everything_

_(MFEO pt 1 –Jack's Mannequin)_

_

* * *

_

_Well, that's it for this chapter! I haven't written much during the past few years (busy at college __) so criticism is welcomed, but please try to be constructive. I'm also trying really hard to keep everyone as in-character as I can, so if I'm way off let me know! I'll try and get the next chapter written soon, and there will be more of a plot too._


	2. It's Beginning to Get to Me

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

Spoiler Alert!: _ I finished all the 24 available volumes of the manga and these will likely be referenced during the course of this story….You have been warned. _

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Two: It's Beginning to Get to Me**

_Are you beginning to get get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
It's doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about_

The next morning came and went as though nothing had happened. Sunako cooked and served breakfast, the group ate without incident. Kyohei had returned at some point in the night, and breakfast wasn't 90% carrots, so the consensus was the fight between the two couldn't have been _too_ detrimental to their relationship. There had been far worse, to say the least. And so, life continued as normal in the Nakahra Mansion. Well…as normal as four radiant boys, each with their own personal fanclub, and a gloomy girl with an anatomical model as a best friend living together could be anyway.

It wasn't until the next week that it became evident that things between Sunako and Kyohei weren't quite the same. They were back to the short snappy sentences they had spoken when Sunako had first moved into the house, and their conversations were centered either on food, or Sunako becoming a lady so they could receive free rent. Though the latter wasn't exactly abnormal, the two had definitely come a long way towords understanding one another and speaking of things _other_ than that. Although they didn't necessarily avoid one another, they didn't make an effort to interact either. Kyohei hadn't tried to enter Sunako's room once since the night he stormed out. Needless to say, the mood between the two had begun the radiate through the house. It was if it lingered there even if they were no longer in the room. Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki sat in the living room trying to piece together what may have happened and form a plan on how to get the two "back together."

From where Sunako stood in the kitchen she could catch bits and pieces of their conversation, not that she was really trying to listen. How could you get back together two people which were never together in the first place? It was ludicrous. Creatures of light were not meant to be with those who belonged in the darkness anyway. It was an impossibility if you asked her. Though she had noticed something was off, but what one could consider her recent coldness towards that particularly dazzling creature of light had simply been a reaction to his behavior. She had grown accustomed to his annoying interruptions into her room to borrow a DVD, whine about being hungry, or more often now, to annoy her for no particular reason at all. While she put up with it, most of the time anyway, she wasn't about to invite him into her room anytime soon, that was for sure. It had been kind of nice not to be bothered. After all, she liked being alone didn't she? Yes, in fact she preferred it. The creature of light must have realized he didn't belong in her world of darkness, just as she knew she didn't belong in his world of light. Hiroshi, Josephine, and Akira were all the company she needed anyway.

Sunako finished assessing the food situation in the kitchen and made a mental checklist of the ingredients she would need for dinner. With that in mind she walked out of the kitchen an headed to the front door, hoping she could sneak by without being noticed. Undoubtedly her housemates had been plotting something she wanted to part of. "Sunako, can you come here for a moment?" Takenaga called as she walked by. Being unnoticed was never something she was good at.

"Whatever you're planning, I'm not going it." Giving in she crept towards the boys, still keeping her distance…a distance that was soon gone as Ranmaru draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Dear Sunako, whatever made you think we were planning something?" He said smoothly. "We're just worried about Kyohei."

Sunkao wasted no time in pushing Ranmaru and his womanizing tactics out of her face. "Worried? What for?" _Here comes their plan_….she thought to herself.

"He seems awfully depressed lately." Yuki explained. "Do you know if something happened?"

"No. He seems fine to me." She was only half lying. The boy in question certainly didn't seem depressed to her. "I have to go now. Bye." With that, she turned around and quickly headed out the door, passing Kyohei on the way out. She turned around just in time to see him heading into the kitchen, no doubt to look for a pre-dinner snack. Depressed? No way. Kyohei wasn't the type to get depressed, that she was sure of.

She let out a sigh, this interruption had caused her to forget some of the ingredients she needed to buy, and now that she was at the market everything was starting to look good. Sunako was running through what she remembered being in the pantry when she felt something hit her shoulder. Snapping out of it she realize it was a person. "Ah, s-sorry."

"That's…" She didn't even give the person a second glance before continuing on her war way. "okay?"

The person in question's replied went unheard. Sunako quickly bounced from vendor to vendor getting the ingredients she needed. She really didn't mind going out to the market anymore. Everyone here knew her by now. She didn't even mind that she was known as the "scary girl," or that no one ever called her by her name. They were still friendly despite her looks and often gave her a discount or the best produce they had in stock…though this may have been more out of fear. She was never entirely sure.

"Hey scary girl, I got some fresh seafood in today if you wanna take a look." One of the vendors called out to her. She paused, she wasn't planning on it but it wouldn't hurt to take a look. _Maybe I'll get some shrimp for tempura…_ She thought as she walked over to look at the produce. She opened her wallet and pulled out what little money she had left. She had spent almost all the food budget for the week, and most of what was left was her small savings from doing work at home in her spare time.

"How much for the shrimp?" She asked. The shop vendor noticed her doing calculations in her head on how much she could afford to spend after looking at what little amount she had and smiled.

"You're a pretty loyal customer, and you're making it for that hansom boy right?" He asked with a smile.

"eh?" Sunako's cheeks flushed, but the man continued before she could deny anything….or at least pretend to deny it.

"How about a discount?" He gave her a wink. "You can make up for it by paying full price next week. The usual amount?"

"Y-yes please." She was still a bit bewildered. Was it that obvious even to the vendors why she bought the ingredients she did? "Arigato!" She bowed slightly and handed him her money.

"Wow, that sure is a lot of shrimp!" A voice said from behind. Startled, Sunako whipped around with the intention of making some rude remark.

"Is that a friend of yours scary girl?" The vendor asked from behind. Sunako looked the boy in front of her up and down quickly. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up so you couldn't see his face clearly, but other than that, there wasn't anything odd or remarkable about him. She turned back around and took the shrimp the vendor was holding out to her. Why would he think that?

"Never seen him before. Thanks for the discount. I'll come back next week." She replied before turning and walking away from both the vendor and the boy.

"Hey wait!" The boy jogged after her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sunako stopped, turned around, and shot him a look that would strike fear into the heart of most demons. _Scary!_ "Sorry!" The boy took his hand off her shoulder and bowed slightly. "I'm the boy you ran into earlier."

Sunako just stared at him. _So?_ She did not understand what this person wanted with her. She had already apologized. He didn't appear to be hurt or angry. Why was he following her? "My name is Oshiro Haru." He continued, pulling his hood off as he did so. His face was average, as the rest of him appeared to be. "I-I didn't mean to startle you." He sounded so nervous. "I just had my hood up because it seemed so bright here."

That was when she realized it. He _wasn't_ average looking. She was just so used to being around scary things that he had seemed that way at first. His hoodie was black, as she noticed earlier, but he also had on a pair of baggy black cargo pants with chains hanging from them. As for his face, it was average, but with the addition of a piercing on his lower right lip. His hair was chocolate brown and scraggly, and just almost covered up his gauged out ears. When she met his eyes, she noticed he had a thin line of eyeliner on, but more importantly they seemed somewhat….vacant. While most other girls would have high-tailed it at this point, Sunako was not most girls. As she took the boys appearance in, one thought occurred to her: _Friend._

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

Meanwhile…

Our favorite gorgeous, short tempered, blond-haired boy (as had been predicted) was digging through the fridge for something to eat. Much to his disappointment it was the end of the week so there wasn't much left. He moved from cupboard to cupboard to the fridge in hopes that each time he looked something good would suddenly appear. No luck. He opened the freezer for a third time and decided on some delicious looking green-tea ice cream that had been hidden in the back. No wonder he had missed it the first two times he looked. It appeared as if there was something extra written on the side, but he chose to ignore that detail and took his treat. Kyohei grabbed a spoon and turned around with the intention of going up to his room when he was met with his three housemates, blocking his exit from the kitchen. He groaned. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He tried to move past them, but his path was still blocked…so much for reading manga in his room and enjoying a snack. "Whaaaaat?" He sighed when it was clear he wasn't getting through.

"We want you to make up with Sunako." Yuki whined.

"There's nothing to make up." Kyohei said flatly.

"Kyohei, it is clear that something is not right between the two of you." Takenaga stated in his calm, all knowing manner.

"Yes, what's wrong with our two lovers?" Ranmaru winked as he added his two cents.

"L-lovers?" Kyohei stuttered out before bursting into a fit of laughter. It took him a minute to collect himself and stop laughing. "That's a good one guys. Who would ever love that…_creature of darkness_?" He did his best to mock Sunako's voice.

"That's not very nice Kyohei!" Yuki gave his friend his best dirty look.

"I think you would." Takenaga replied, but before he could continue Kyohei pushed past the three of them.

"Whatever. Think what you want, just leave me out of it." He huffed out as he headed upstairs.

"You know you want to make up with her." Takenaga continued, knowing the boy was still within earshot. Kyohei's shouting confirmed it.

"Already told ya, there isn't anything to make up!" And with that last outburst he slammed his door shut.

_Kyohei slammed his stolen ice cream down on his nightstand and fell back on his bed. Dammit!_ Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? It's not like he did anything to her. They didn't even fight really, she just pissed him off. Why was it that Sunako Nakahara could get under his skin like none other? He took the spoon in his hand and threw it against the wall with all his might in a rather silly display of anger. Unfortunately, his aim wasn't that great from his current position and the spoon flew through his window instead. Perfect. He groaned and peeled himself up off the bed to examine the damage he'd done. However his focus was soon taken from the window when he noticed two dark figures approaching the house. One he recognized instantly as Sunako…but who was the other? The figure was taller than Sunako, though not as tall as himself from what he could tell, and clearly male. He watched the two exchange a few words in front of the mansion. The dark boy then turned around and left, and the girl who preoccupied his thoughts more often than any other, all but pranced inside…

_I tried to tell you before I left  
But I was screaming under my breath  
You are the only thing that makes sense  
Just ignore all this present tense_

_(Snow Patrol)_

_

* * *

_

Okay, well that's chapter number two! I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm happy to hear any criticism. I'm also trying to pick a song for every chapter (this is where the titles are coming from as well). I have a bunch I want to use, but sometimes it's hard to find ones that fit the context of chapters. I think I spent as long looking for a song to go with this chapter as I did writing it. Also, if you have any suggestions that you think I might find inspiring let me know! Till next time!


	3. The So Unknown

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

Spoiler Alert!: _ I finished all the 24 available volumes of the manga and these will likely be referenced during the course of this story….You have been warned. _

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Three: The So Unknown**

_I'll give you this confession  
I am taking you with me  
Where we can contemplate our chemistry  
And your eyes were lined with questions  
With the blood rushing to waste  
To take this feeling with us to our graves  
To our graves  
_

One Week Ago…

Kyohei wondered through the halls of Mori High in search of the gloomy girl that he was slowly growing more and more fond of, not that he would admit that to anyone of course. School was over and she usually walked home with everyone, but was nowhere to be found. As per usual he was the one nominated to find her, something he had gotten used to by now, and he did know just where to look. He turned the know on the knob to the science lab and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Sunako in all her glory. The girl was sitting in the pitch dark room holding a skull with a giddy expression on her face. He smirked a little over catching her in the act before her predictable response…her eyes snapped shut and she let out a squeal.

The cause rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. "Why the hell are you still in here?"

"I like it! It's nice not being surrounded by beings like you!" She shouted back, glaring up at him through squinted eyes. It had no effect on him, and he was sick of her crap about him being a different creature than her.

"Get over it already! " He began to tug her out of the room, despite her protests. "School ended! It's time to go home. I want dinner."

"School's over?" She stopped her protests and looked at him blankly. Was she really that oblivious to the world around her? He sighed; it was Sunako after all. He was about to just tie her up and take her by force while she was distracted when a flood of girls came in behind. He was corned. _Dammit, why did this always happen?_ He let go of Sunako in hopes of getting them out of the room when he heard a thump behind him. Sunako had fallen backwards and hit the bookcase filled with jars of things he'd rather not examine and it had begun to fall forward. He pushed aside the fan girls, managing to catch the bookcase before it completely fell over, but the jars it held were a different story. They all came crashing down on the girl who fell into it.

The girls in the room fell silent, but did not leave. Kyohei steadied the bookcase before knealing down to Sunako. "Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was evident. Sunako looked up at him, slightly bewildered, and nodded. She was covered in formaldehyde and broken glass and a rather large preserved frog lay on her lap. She looked down on it and wept over the loss of a good friend, rather than be concerned over her own injured state. The rest of the fan girls found their voices once again.

"Don't bother with her!'

"Kyohei come with us!"

"She's right where she belongs!"

"Yeah, she looks better that way!"

The last comment was followed by laughter.

Kyohei turned his back to the girl in question and stood up to his full height, towering a good foot over most of the girls. "You think that's funny?" His voice sent chills through them. "What did she ever do to you?" Despite their fear, a few girls found the strength to answer.

"What makes her think she's so special?

"Yeah, why does a scary girl like her get to live with Kyohei!"

Before they could say anything more, Kyohei answered. "I would rather live with a scary girl like her than ugly girls like you." His tone was harsh. "Go home." The girls burst into tears and ran off. The boy turned back around to see a wide-eyed Sunako. "Uh, are you okay?" He crouched down and waved a hand in front of her face. No response. His comment had sent her into shock.

Kyohei brought his face mere inches from hers. "Hey," He said softly. "You better snap out of it or I'm gonna kiss you." Sure enough, the threat worked. She blinked a few times and realized how close they were. He could have sworn she leaned in a little closer before…blood flew from her nose and she passed out. He sighed and after wiping her blood from his face, examined her for injuries. She seemed to have gotten away without a single cut, but it was probably best for the nurse to look at her. After brushing the broken glass, and the frog, off her, Kyohei scooped her up and carried her to the nurse's office. She really was too much trouble….

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Later that Evening…

"Did you and Sunako get in a fight again?" Ranmaru inquired. "You two should really just admit you love each other you know. It would be so much easier." Kyohei felt his blood boil. He was really reaching his limit.

"I don't love Sunako!" He shouted. "That bitch can die for all I care!" Everyone gasped. Kyohei was out the door before he had to hear his friends' reactions to his outburst.

He flew down the staircase of the mansion and took off running. He didn't even know why he was running really. It was just too much; he needed an outlet. Normally he would punch someone or something, but he was too far from that now. And though he would never admit it, he had changed…a little. He wasn't quite as violent as he had been in the past. He hadn't been arrested once since he had been taken in by Auntie anyway. Still, he ran. Everything around him passed in a blur, just like the thoughts spinning in his head had as he had stormed out. Shops, houses, people, everything blurred together.

Kyohei had gone three miles before he finally slowed down. The boy crouched over to catch his breath. His legs were burning. When he could breathe again, Kyohei looked around and realized he didn't know where he was. The urge to run had been so intense that he didn't pay attention to where he has going, though he was pretty sure he just ran straight in one direction. Pushing the hair out of his now heated face, he decided it was best to just go in the direction opposite the one he came from and hope for the best.

Of course, now that he wasn't running his thoughts had free range to go where ever they wished. Why had he ran in the first place? Was he becoming like Sunako? Running away from his problems? No, he would face things. Now, there was only one problem…he didn't know what his problem to face was.

_Problem one: Figure out the problem_. Kyohei took his left fist and pounded it down on the palm of his left hand in a display of determination. It was then that he realized he had stopped walking while he was thinking. The boy sighed. How do you find the answer to a problem like that?

Sunako had been the one to make him angry in the first place so she must be the root of the problem. That was right, as usual, it was Sunako's fault. She was always causing problems, and she wasn't even thankful for all the work he put into saving her. Instead, she resorted back to the _creature of light_ bullshit she was always spouting. Though now that he thought about it, her comments hadn't really been anything out of the ordinary for her had they? No matter what he said, he couldn't get it through her thick head that there was really only one world, and they _all_ lived in it. She couldn't have been _too_ mad at him for being in her room either, could she; at least not any more so than normal. Sunako told everyone the last thing she remembered before waking up on his back was the bookshelf falling.

Leave it to a stubborn girl like Nakahara Sunako to selectively forget things she didn't want to deal with than face them. Had what he said to the other girls really been that much of a shock to her? They had been living at the mansion together for nearly two years now**, and had even lived just the two of them for a while. Maybe it was threatening to kiss her that made her block the experience, but Kyohei still swore she leaned in closer before she got a massive nosebleed. That brief memory in the science lab hit a nerve. Did that have something to do with it? Threatening to kiss her wasn't really the only, or even the most logical solution to snap her out of her daze. Yet…it had been the first one that came to mind and he went with it. Something kept bugging him about it. Why had that been the first thing that came it his mind? Was it that he had actually want to-

…

Kyohei felt a bubbling sensation in his stomach.

…

So_…hungry._

_Problem two: Find something to eat!_ It just now occurred to him that he hadn't eaten since lunch, and even then, his bento had been smaller than usual since it was almost the end of the week and their food supply was running low. Food. Food. Food. He looked around and saw a nearby okonomiyaki restaurant. _Lucky!_ Kyohei dug his hands into his pockets. _Shit_. He had left in such a rush that he didn't bother taking his wallet. He'd have to wait until he made it home to eat anything. Time to pick up the pace!

All these confusing thoughts would have to wait until he had a full stomach.

_You're so unknown, yeah.  
We're so unknown.  
The so unknown, yeah_

_(Jack's Mannequin)  
_

_

* * *

_

_** In the manga technically they never seem to age…no birthdays, or mention of anyone ever turning 16 (though kyohei does mention something about first years at one point implying her isn't one) However, time does pass. For example it has been Christmas, new years, and valentine's day twice over the course of the manga. This is where the two years comes from. But, because time does pass I like to believe that they do age so for the sake of confusion when referencing past events I'm making them in their third year since ch 95 of the manga has them taking final exams for a second time._

_

* * *

_

Well, that's it for that chapter. It's a bit shorter, and I had originally planned on it going further….but, that just felt like the right place to stop it. Anymore and I think Kyohei might have gotten too OOC and my goal is to keep everyone as in character as possible. So, let me know what you think! :-)


	4. Middle of the Night

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

Spoiler Alert!: _ I finished all the 24 available volumes of the manga and these will likely be referenced during the course of this story….You have been warned. _

_

* * *

_**Made for Each Other**

**Chapter Four: Middle of the Night  
**

_Tonight I'm staring at the moonlight  
Tonight I'm wondering how this could've felt so right  
And I could say it was a good time  
But I can hardly say a thing  
He's got you right where he wants you  
Right where he wants you_

"Did I just imagine that?" Ranmaru asked, turning towards Yuki and Takenaga who were sitting with him in the living room.

"Imagine what?" Takenaga looked up from the book he had been immersed in.

"I could have sworn I just saw Sunako…" Ranmaru trailed off as he began to doubt himself.

"No…I saw it too." Yuki confirmed. "Sunako was practically skipping towards the kitchen." Takenaga's mouth dropped. Sunako did not skip.

"Skulls and bones, bones and skulls…" Sunako happily sang a made up tune as she prepared dinner. Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki peeked into the kitchen, curious about her behavior since she had arrived home. "Ghosts and zombies rising from their graves…" She gave a small menacing giggle as she gave off a dark purple aura as she continued chopping. Whatever she was so happy about, they probably didn't want to know. The three boys snuck away before they she noticed them or her song became too graphic.

"Seems like ordinary Sunako to me." Yuki stated once they were out of earshot. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Though she does seem to be in an exceptionally good mood." Takenaga observed.

"That's it!" Ranmaru declared, still making sure he wasn't loud enough for Sunako to hear. "It must be love!"

"Love?" The two other boys said in unison, hearts forming in their eyes.

"But of course!" The ladies' man stood up and sparkled as he took one of his many elegant, storytelling stances . "Our words earlier must have reached Sunako. As she walked through the quiet streets she began to think of Kyohei; his handsome face, his golden hair, his…" Ranmaru paused for a moment. "Well his personality isn't that great…but oh how she worried about him being so depressed-"

"Oi, I ain't depressed!" Kyohei interrupted. He had come downstairs in hopes of finding out who the person with Sunako had been. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and continued as though nothing had happened. "and talk to her once again."

"I'm still here!"

"But feelings such as these began to confuse our darling Sunako. Why would she have such thoughts about such a dazzling creature? As she bought her groceries she must have seen numerous happy couples walking down the street and it hit her…it must be love!" Ranamaru's final declaration fell on deaf ears.

"I don't think that's it." Takenaga frowned.

Ranmaru went to Kyohei and took his hands. "It's all up to you now! I bet she's in there making a feast so she can confess her love!" Kyohei pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood for this." He growled before stomping back upstairs.

"He's starting to sound like Noi." Yuki added, making Takenaga blush slightly before going back to his book.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

A while later Sunako began bringing out dinner, and the three helped set the table. "Sunako, why don't you go get Kyohei? We can finish this." Takenaga said calmly.

"Eh?" The dark girl looked horrified. "I'll melt if I go into that creature's room! You do it."

"Unfortunately," Ranmaru draped an arm around her. "He's mad at us about some things we mention earlier." At this Sunako rolled her eyes. Wasn't he always mad about _something_? Ranmaru leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "You should do it."

Sunako shuttered and shoved him away. Which would be more bearable: Ranmaru harassing her, or Kyohei harassing her? Ranmaru wasn't as dazzling, but she could punch Kyohei guilt free since he could fight back….decisions, decisions. She sighed in defeat. She'd rather punch Kyohei. "Fine." Sunako trudged upstairs to the bright creature's room.

She paused outside the door. It was just a room right? Yes. It was just a room. Sunako knocked on the door as quietly as she could. _No one's home_. She thought triumphantly before turning around and heading for the stairs.

"You have to at least try!" She heard the boys shout from downstairs when they heard her coming. _Damn. Caught._ She turned back around knocked on the door. Much to the goth girl's disappointment, this time it worked.

"What do you want?" She heard the familiar voice call out and Sunako opened the door, but didn't step inside. She saw Kyohei standing at the far side of the room looking out the window, he leaned back and turned his head over his shoulder to look at her as she opened the door. "You can come in yaknow."

"It's time fo-AH!" Sunako stopped short when she saw something very important sitting on Kyohei's nightstand. "MY ICE CREAM!" She rushed into the room, not even thinking about the brightness of it anymore. The room in fact was not very 'bright' at all, but rather contained a mess that would rival her own. "I was saving that! It was mine!" She pointed to her name, clearly marked.

"Must have missed that." He turned around to face her completely now that she was going to make a scene, and indeed she was. Sunako picked up the container, thick with condensation, and felt something swish inside. She took off the lid and her eyes took on reddish demonic glow. "Oi! Calm down!"

"You didn't…even…eat…it?" She growled the words out slowly, one by one.

"I'll buy you a new one." The boy put up his hands in defeat, but his words went unnoticed by the girl whose hair was now blowing up in a dark whirlwind of her own creation.

"Not only do you steal my ice cream, but you have the NERVE to waste it!" Sunako marched towards him.

"I said I would buy you a new one!" He shouted this time.

"Oh." Sunako magically transformed back into her ordinary, scary self. That was easy. Usually he put up more of a fight.

"Geez." Kyohei huffed in annoyance. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Oh, I came to get you for dinner." She explained, and was about to turn around when she heard his response.

"I'm not hungry." Sunako's jaw dropped. Kyohei was _always_ hungry. Mention of Kyohei being depressed popped into her head. Was he? No…maybe sick? Without really thinking about it, she walked the short distance left between them and put a hand on his forehead, making sure not to look directly at him of course.

"No fever…" She thought aloud to herself as she started to pull her hand away. However, before she could, Kyohei grabbed her wrist and turned her so she actually faced him. Their eyes met and she froze; a deer in the headlights. Despite her best efforts she couldn't seem to move, and she could feel her heartbeat rise. This reminded her of something…but she wasn't sure what. The dazzling creature stared down at her in an attempt to figure out was she was thinking. She really was kind of pretty…in her own way. Even now, without make-up and in sweats, she wasn't _ugly_. But, what was it he had intended to do just now? He didn't even know.

Sunako snapped out of it and shoved him away with all of her strength. She held her hand to her face to catch as much of her nosebleed as she could as Kyohei fell back into the bed. "Stop being dumb and come eat." She muttered as she headed out the door.

"Who's being dumb!" Kyohei shouted back as he followed her down the stairs. "You the one who just got all possessed over ice cream!"

Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru had already started eating and turned just in time to see the fighting match that ensued down the staircase. Things looked like they were back to normal between the two.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"Class D, may I have your attention." The teacher at the front of the room announced. "We have a new student joining us."

Yuki looked towards the front of the class. New students were always exciting! The teacher motioned as said student stepped into the room. "Please welcome Oshiro Haru."

A chill ran through everyone in the class as they laid eyes on him, including Yuki. This boy frightened him as much as Sunako, and he was used to her…though she was still really scary most of the time.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"Shiori, isn't that new student your cousin?" A group of girls in class B were talking between classes.

"Y-yeah." The girl who was now the center of attention answered hesitantly. "Why?"

Noi's ears perked up at the sound of fresh gossip and immediately joined the group. As the most popular girl in school, it was her job to keep track of these types of things you know. "We have a new student?"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Meanwhile, in his class Kyohei was fast asleep. He was never one to care about the newest buzz going around school anyway. "Takano Kyohei!" The professor shouted causing him lift his head up groggily and all the girls in the class to shoot daggers. "Class is not the time to take a nap. Do you want to take make up exams _again_?"

"Maybe he had a rough night!" One of the girls butted in. Kyohei took advantage and nodded his head causing several concerned coos from the girls.

"Wake me up for lunch…" He mumbled, laying his head back down. In reality his 'rough night' had consisted of gorging himself on fried shrimp and battling zombies with Sunako until four in the morning. Takenaga had suggested it as an alternative to fighting after they had started to break things, and both had agreed without argument. Usually Takenaga was trying to take _away_ their videogame.

Of course it only felt like seconds before Kyohei woke to a tapping sensation on his arm. "Eh?" He looked up to see two blushing girls from his class. He blinked a few times and sat up straight.

"L-lunch" One managed to stutter out.

"Yessss!" Kyohei jumped up from his seat and went to meet up with the others. He didn't get more than a few steps down the hall when he saw a dark figure approach…only this time it wasn't Sunako. _He must be the one that walked home with her last night!_ . He was scary as ever….but it was different from Sunako's scary. Kyohei looked the boy up and down and noticed the guy was staring right at him. No…more like shooting daggers at him as they passed. But why? He'd never done anything to the kid. Did he imagine it?

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"Sunako, what happened to your hat?" Takenaga asked on their way home. She hadn't gone to school a day without it since she cut her bangs, and he could have swore she had it on when she left that morning.

"I lent it to my friend. He's not as used to bright creatures as I am." She explained. "I've built up some immunity." The last part was her bragging.

_Sunako walked towards to science closet with her bento. Though she had made friends with some of the girls in her class, she decided that lunch was best eaten alone. She gave a quick look over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her before opening the door. She was about to slip inside when a voice called out from behind._

"_Can I join you?" Sunako jumped a little and spun around. She was fully prepared for a snappy comment when she saw who it was. It was the boy from yesterday._

"_Haru?" She looked at him closer, just to be sure it was really him. "I've never seen you here before."_

"_Today is my first day." He explained and offered a twisted smile. "Remember, I said I moved to the area just a few days ago." Sunako nodded. She had forgotten that. "So….can I eat lunch with you? I don't really know anyone else….plus no one wants to talk to me."_

_Again, Sunako nodded, this time more enthusiastically. "I know the feeling." She then stepped aside to let Haru into the room. _

_He stepped into the middle of the room and looked around, a chill ran down his spine. It was creepy in here. He turned around and saw Sunako already on the floor opening her lunch. She had lit a small candle. "Don't the lights in here work?" He questioned as he sat down beside her._

"_I like the dark better." She explained as she took a bit. "Didn't you say you also hated the light?"_

"_Uh, yeah I did." He agreed. "This school is much brighter than my old one."_

"_It's because of my roommates." Sunako continued. "They bring the light with them. It's pretty annoying." She paused for a moment in thought, then took off her hat and handed it to Haru. "Here, you can borrow this. It helps."_

"_But don't you need it?" _

"_I have to live with them so I'm used to it….a little." The horror girl offered. _

"Immunity huh?" Kyohei placed a hand on top of her head and turned her to face him. "Wanna test that theory?"

"Ahhh! Don't touch me!" Sunako shouted as she waved her arms in the air and ran ahead. Kyohei chased after her, annoyed at her reaction to him touching her. Did it really bother her that much?

"Don't run away! What happened to being used to me?" He continued to laugh as he picked up the pace.

"Stop harassing me!"

"So Sunako has a male friend?" Ranmaru mused once the two were out of earshot.

"She did say _he_." Takenaga agreed. "That would mean she's talking to her male classmates. She is one step closer to becoming a lady!"

Takenaga and Ranmaru both had tears of joy streaming down their cheeks. _Free rent!_ Yuki however, didn't seem to match their joyous expression.

"Yuki, aren't you happy too?" Takenaga turned to the boy who was clearly thinking about something.

"Ano…" Yuki remembered seeing the scary new student coming back from lunch wearing a hat that looked just like one he used to have….and now the hat Sunako had taken from him was missing. It couldn't just be a coincidence. His expression paled.

"What is it?"

"She gave my hat to the scary guy!" He wailed.

"Scary…guy?" The two spoke in unison.

"Y-yeah! He's a new student in my class." The childish bishounen explained. He was getting scared again just remembering. "He's even scarier than Sunkao is."

"Do you think she'll still be more lady like if she gets a scary boyfriend?" Ranmaru asked to no one in particular.

All three sighed as they came to the same conclusion. "No way."

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

A few days later….

Haru paced around the room talking on the phone. "I told you it was fine."

"_I thought you'd be back."_

"You know me, I always find a way."

"_You're with your cousin now right? Isn't she in some high schooler's fan club? That's so weird."_

"Yeah, she's the craziest out of all those girls. The guy just looks like some pretty-boy rich kid with a bad attitude."

"_So how long are you gonna be there?"_

"Just till things blow over and I can cash in." He smirked and tossed Sunako's hat carelessly on his bed as he glanced at the clock…11:30pm. "I've got a pretty good thing going on here."

"_Yeah?"_

"I'll have to tell you later, I'm supposed to go meet this chick at the cemetery." Before the person on the other end could say another word Haru hung up the phone. He threw on his jacket and headed out the door.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako yawned as she finished everyone's bento for school and stacked them up neatly. She had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was messier than usual, clearly it hadn't been brushed. However, she was dressed in her uniform, so clearly she planned on going to school that way.

"Late night?" Kyohei snuck up behind her and stole a piece of sushi out of one of the boxes. She hissed at him and he backed away. "It was only one piece! And look, you made and extra!" He pointed at the boxed accusingly.

"Is Sunako so tired that she made an extra?" Takenaga asked. He and the others had come down no too since it was time to leave.

"No. It's for my friend Haru." She said taking two of the boxes and putting them in her bag and all the boys jaws dropped.

"Sunako made lunch…for a boy!" Ranmaru exclaimed. "How romantic! Is he your boyfriend?" He turned to Kyohei before she could answer. "Are you jealous?"

"I-it's not like that." Sunako scurried out of the kitchen towards the door.

"But didn't you sneak out to see him last night?" Yuki spoke up, but then quickly wished he hadn't when she turned to glare at him, eyes glowing red.

"Well, why are you making him lunch?" Kyohei demanded, following her towards the door. He ignored the others muttering to themselves about him being jealous.

"None of your business." She said coldly as she walked out the door, keeping a quick pace all the way to school so that no one questioned her further.

_And will you say it was a good time?  
And you will you tell him anything?  
He's got you right where he wants you  
Right where he wants you_

_He's going outside in the middle of the night with you  
Tell me what I'm supposed to do_

_(Sherwood)_

_

* * *

_

That's it for this chapter…it's longer than the others, almost 3k words! I've been trying to keep all the chapters at least 2,000 but I couldn't find a good place to stop this one around that number so I just kept going. Let me know what you think! Good, bad, way ooc….more reviews = more motivation for me to write the next chapter, so if you like this story you should review! And thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far! [heart] you!


	5. Calling All Skeletons

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

Spoiler Alert!: _ I finished all the 24 available volumes of the manga and these will likely be referenced during the course of this story….You have been warned. _

* * *

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Five: Calling All Skeletons**

_Here it is again yet it stings like the first time  
Seems it never ends, Double nickels on your dime  
I thought we were friends, I guess it just depends who you ask  
These feelings tend to leave me with a hole in my chest  
A hole in my chest_

"No way!" Noi exclaimed. "Sunako really made lunch for a boy?" She and Takenaga sat on the rooftop of the school eating lunch. She had been overjoyed when he had first asked her to join him on the roof to talk in private. However all her visions of a romantic picnic on the roof feeding one another disappeared in a puff of smoke when she realized it was just because he was concerned about Sunako. Noi had let her daydreams get the best of her once again. At least she was eating lunch alone with her Takenaga. That was enough, and the thought had brought a smile to her face.

"Yes." Takenaga didn't sound as excited as Noi would have thought.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Didn't this mean she was becoming more of a lady? Making lunch for someone she cared about…that was something Noi had always wished she was able to do for the boy next to her. Takenaga shook his head.

"I don't know…it's for that new student, Oshiro Haru."

"Haru?" Noi thought for a moment. "I guess they do kind of suit each other. Though I'd really rather see her with Kyohei." She mused.

"Well, it's not only that." Takenaga continued. "Both Kyohei and Yuki have said they've seen her sneaking out the last two nights."

"She's going to see Haru? How scandalous!" Noi was shocked at that sort of behavior from Sunako. She never would have thought her to be the type to be sneaking around with a boy at night.

"We think so." He explained. "It's rather concerning. However, we don't know where she's going for sure. Yuki was too scared to follow her, and Kyohei said he didn't care."

"How is Kyohei dealing with Sunako having a boyfriend?"

"The same way he deals with anything else really. He shouts a lot, says he doesn't care and that she can do whatever she wants. Sometimes I think his defenses are more annoying than Sunako's."

Noi's expression changed to a pouting one. "I really wanted them to be together!" She whined. Then something occurred to her. "Ano…how much do you know about Haru?"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

The crescent moon glowed in the night sky, giving off little light to see by, as two dark figures walked through a row of tombstones chatting casually. Had for some odd reason another individual been in the graveyard at that late of an hour, they would have mistaken the pair for ghosts. The two, in fact, were human…most likely.

"Are you sure there's ghosts here?" Sunako looked around. They'd visited this graveyard, the closest one to her house, two nights already and had yet to see anything. "We should have brought shovels." She added.

"Shovels?" Haru questioned. Sunako nodded enthusiastically before getting an enchanted expression. It was one similar to the face of a girl in love.

"Just think of all the bodies we could be digging up…skulls and bones, oh the wonderful corpses!" She seemed to dance around the graveyard as she spoke. She paused a moment. This was usually where someone yelled at her for saying such awful things, but Haru had said no such thing.

"There can be good money in grave robbing." He added instead. Sunako turned around to face him.

"You truly are a creature of darkness." She concluded, a small smile on her face.

"Told you." He added as they continued walking. However, when he spoke, he also grabbed her hand. Sunako stiffened. Why would he do such a thing? "What's the matter?" He was clearly annoyed at her reaction. She hadn't really heard him sound like this before. "I'm just holding your hand." He snapped. "You do like me, right?"

Sunako stared. She had stopped walking. The words echoed in her head. _You do like me, right?_ Like him? Like him how? He too, was a creature of darkness. She had fun walking in the graveyard and eating lunch with him. She didn't _not_ like him. He was her friend; she liked her friends didn't she? Sunako nodded slightly, still not sure of anything, and he pulled her along. "You too are a creature of darkness." She repeated again, more to reassure herself than to answer him.

"Yeah, yeah." He agreed. "I don't get why you hang around those other guys. They're definitely not."

"They're not all bad." Sunako thought aloud. "Most of them a pretty tolerable… most of the time. It's just the really dazzling one whose always harassing me…" She trailed off.

"But don't you hate Kyohei? Why not just get rid of him."

"Ano…" Sunako heard Ranmaru's words in her head. _You don't hate Kyohei, do you?_ They seemed true; she had even told the creature this herself. "I don't hate him…he's just too bright to look at, and stealing my food," She had begun to count the things on her fingers. "and making fun of my best friend Hiroshi, and always bothering me, and-"

"Sounds like hate to me." Haru interrupted. Sunako looked up at him, confusion written all over her face…did she hate Kyohei after all? Were the others just trying to trick her into thinking she didn't? "And didn't you say they were all trying to turn you into a lady for free rent?" He continued.

"Yeah." She sighed. This made sense to her at least. "I can never be a lady though; it's a waste of their time."

"So they're not really your friends then?" He questioned. "I mean they only talk to you because they want free rent right?" There was a long pause before she tried to answer him.

"Well…they...I don…" Sunako couldn't seem to form a complete thought. Her head was starting to spin. What he said was true, but she had also started to consider them her friends. Hiroshi, Akira, and Josephine were her best friends of course, but she had started to think of her housemates as friends as well. Was it all an illusion? Had she imagined the possible friendship? Were they really just pretending to get free rent? Ranmaru and Takenaga were quite conniving, and she wasn't sure if she had ever considered Kyohei her friend... but even Yuki? He had seemed too innocent for something like that…

She hadn't even noticed that she had stopped walking and placed her hands on the sides of her head until she felt two firm hands take hold of her shoulders. She blinked and looked up at Haru, who had a satisfied smile on his face. "I think that's enough for tonight. I don't think we'll see any ghosts here anyway. Let's get you home." The poor girl nodded numbly, and let herself be led back to the motorbike.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako shut herself up in her room. This was too much for her. She hadn't been this confused since…since that dazzling creature had kissed her and said it wasn't harassment. Every time she thought about Haru's words, her head began to spin. Even worse was what had happened when he had dropped her off, but she didn't dare go that far into her thoughts. This matter of friendship was more pressing anyways, since she still had to _live_ with these awful creatures. How could she have been so blind as not to see it was all an act, lie? Of course it was a lie; how could she have bewen so foolish to think bright creatures could ever have been her, a creature of darkness, friends? Even Noi, surely, was in on the plot. She'd do anything for Takenaga.

The goth girl crawled over to Hiroshi and reached for him _How Hiroshi? How could this have happened? I have confused my enemies for my friends._ She grabbed the others and surrounded herself with them. _I have defied the law of God in thinking I could be friends with such radiant beings. This pain, it is my punishment. I must make sure I truly suffer it in order to gain forgiveness._ She hugged Hiroshi to her and let the pain of their trickery overcome her.

"Sunako!" Noi shouted as she burst through the door into Sunako's room. She found the girl sitting on the floor, surrounded by her anatomy dolls, unresponsive. "Su…Sunako?" Noi hesitantly crept closer. She had gotten quite used to Sunako's scariness but this was worse than normal. She seemed to be in a trance, and there was a cloud of dark energy surrounding her. Noi knelt down in front of her, placing a hand gently on her should. "Sunako, everyone is really worried about you. They say you haven't talked to them for almost two days…"

Sunako's eyes flashed to Noi. "Bright creatures shouldn't be in my room." Her voice was cold. Noi didn't ever remember Sunako speaking to her that way.

"B-but…" The beautiful girls voice broke, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Everyone, all your friends, we're all worried about you."

"I already have friends." Her eyes flashed to the dolls surrounding her. "I don't need anymore." She added coldly.

"Sunako…" Tears fell from Noi's eyes. What was wrong with her friend? Why would she say such things? Sure, they were quite different, but she had truly considered Sunako a dear friend.

"Please leave." Sunako scooted away from the girl into the darkest corner of her room, and Noi ran out crying.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Somewhere in the warehouse district, a group of about 20 girls gathered in an old rundown building. Some of the girls were admiring the back wall, which in reality was just a giant collage of photos of a certain golden haired bishounen, while others were whispering excitedly to one another. "Order! Order!" A girl with short raven hair pounded a gavel on a makeshift table in front of the group and the room fell silent and turned to her. She cleared her throat in an authoritative manner.

"For our first order of business, I would like to announce our newest member, Ami." The leader pointed to a small girl near the back of the crowd. "She is the younger of the sister of SEF 10 and will be taking the number 20. Please refer to her accordingly and welcome her to the group."

"The Super Exclusive Fans of Takano Kyohei welcome you SEF 20!" The group chanted in unison. Ami blushed and bowed slightly.

"I trust you have the initiation requirement?" The girl with the gavel asked.

"Y-yes SEF 1." Ami stepped forward through the crowed and handed over a stack of photos to the girl at the front, who quickly flipped through them.

"Ooooh, you got some good ones!" She cooed, going into complete fan girl mode. "Look, she's even got one of him cleaning!" She turned to the girl that was standing at her side, who responded in similar fashion and took the photos to get a better look. "Ahem." SEF 1 composed herself and got back to business. "Our second order of business is in regards to the promotion of current SEF 7, Shiori, to SEF 2."

"What?" The girl standing beside her clearly was unaware of this. "But that's my spot!"

"Shiori, please come up here." SEF 1 ignored the girl next to her. "SEF 7 has played a key role in our plan to destroy Nakahara Sunako and has thus earned a promotion to the number 2 slot. In fact, without her the plan would not have been able to be implemented at all. From here I will let the current SEF 2 take over, however at the end of the meeting all your numbers will be reassigned accordingly."

"T-thanks." SEF 2 tried to compose herself. She had worked hard to reach her position; taking secret pictures, constantly reporting on his whereabouts, she had even managed to get a couple items of clothing. She took a deep breath. "As we all know, our efforts to get closer to Kyohei are continually failures. We have come to the conclusion that the root of these failures is none other than Nakahara Sunako. Not only does she have the nerve to live in that house, but you've all heard the rumors that she's dating our beloved Kyohei."

There were several angry outcries from the crowd.

"And we all heard the tragic tale of SEF 10, when he called her and several other girls ugly over that disgusting goth girl!"

SEF 20 comforted her older sister who was clearly reliving the pain.

"So the top members have been working secretly with SEF 7 to remove her from the situation. I'm sure you have noticed the new student at our school, Oshiro Haru…"

_Now the time has come I just wish I could erase  
All the damage done, all this pain, all this heartache  
It's only just begun, it's been fun, we were f*cked up and numb  
There's a killer on the corner and he's looking for love  
He's...Looking for love  
Yeah he's looking for (you my love)_

_(Alkaline Trio)_

_

* * *

_

Ahhh, I finally managed to fit a song from Alkaline trio in here. : ) In my mind they just seem like something Sunako would listen to. Lol I think I'm using one for the next chapter too, depending on where it takes me. And the name of the stalkers is kinda lame, I know. I had a very hard time coming up with something that would have a short acronym that would somewhat resemble a word though.

Ohh, and sad to say but it may be a little while before I can get the next chapter up. The power cord for my laptop died on me, and the geek squad told me it would take two weeks for a new one to come to my house. Sad…. But I already have half the next chapter written since I cut parts out of this one, so once I get that back the next few chapters should be up pretty quick. Maybe I'll get a couple nice reviews by then? *nods hopefully*


	6. Always Be

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_I'd also like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Especially Kimiko, you're reviews gave me the motivation to get back to work on this! haha_

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Six: Always Be**

_I was just a boy like every other  
I thought I was something fierce  
I thought I was ten times smarter  
Love would be something that I just know  
(Something I just know)  
How you gonna know the feeling till you've lost it  
I've been losing plenty since_

Noi ran down the hall and into the living room where the boys had gathered. The sobbing girl ran straight for Takenaga and buried her face in his chest. Being the shy boy he was, Takenaga blushed slightly as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. Showing affection for her in front of others was not one of his strong points. "I warned you she would be extra scary…" Of course, what he considered a great display did not faze the other three boys in the least. Yuki quickly jumped up from where he was sitting and walked over to the two.

"Are you okay? What happened!" Concern was evident in the childish boy's voice. Noi sniffed and moved away from Takenaga enough to look at the others.

"S-she was so…_sniff…_s-scary." Noi paused to wipe her eyes, and much to her disappointment, Takenaga let go of her so she could move freely. "Sunako said she…_sniff…_doesn't want us as her friends." She leaned into Takenaga, but continued to face the others.

Yuki looked like he might just match her tears and Ranmaru looked concerned as well, though his concern was more for the welfare of Sunako than her scaring Noi. Kyouhei however, seemed rather uninterested.

"What are you so worked up about?" Kyouhei muttered. "She says shit like that all the time."

"Aren't you concerned at all?" Noi's anger flared. Kyouhei just shrugged in response.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Ranmaru frowned. "Is it your fault she's locked herself up again?" Kyouhei shot the red head a glare that put him in tears.

"I didn't do anything!" He snapped. "Maybe you should talk to her bastard boyfriend before you accuse me of doing shit to that stupid girl." Before anyone could say another word, Kyouhei stomped up the stairs and they heard his door slam shut.

"He's so scary!" Ranmaru had been cowering in Yuki's arms from Kyouhei's death glare; both boys had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Jealousy?" Noi wondered aloud as Ranmaru and Yuki composed themselves.

"I think he knows something he's not telling us." Takenaga suggested.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Kyouhei rubbed his eyes groggily as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. His stomach growled and he frowned. Sunako had not been cooking, and therefore no one in the house had eaten a proper meal in two days. The blond felt a twitch of anger as he noticed there was the scent of burnt toast in the air, signaling today would be the third day. Sunako had never burned anything. As he expected he found a fellow male housemate, Yuki, scraping some butter on his blackened toast. Yuki was, no doubt, the worst cook of them all.

"Good Morning Kyouhei!" Yuki greeted cheerfully, despite the circumstanced.

"What's good about it?" Kyouhei muttered. "There's nothing to eat." Yuki's smiled faded at his housemates foul mood. He was always intolerable when he was hungry.

"Ano…at least there's bento today." Yuki answered as he quickly left the kitchen, grabbing one of four bento left stacked on the counter.

Kyouhei looked at the three remaining bento and perked up. _Bento? Maybe she's back to normal today after all!_ He quickly walked over and picked up the top one looking inside hopefully. "THAT BITCH!" Kyouhei put the bento down and stomped out of the kitchen, nearly knocking Takenaga over on his way out. Furious, he marched down the hall to Sunako's room and flung open the door. He reached out and flipped the switch for the light, but nothing happened. Of course she would have disabled it. This just fed his anger as he scanned the room for the _creature of darkness_.

"If you're looking for Sunako, she left for school twenty minutes ago." Takenaga said from a few feet away. "She said she had to go in early today."

Kyouhei spun around and Takenaga thought he saw fire in his eyes. "That bitch…she knew I'd be angry so she left early!"

Takenaga neither agreed nor disagreed with his roommate's theory. Something had definitely happened, he just didn't know what. Though, judging from the bento Sunako had left on the counter, she wasn't only angry with Kyouhei. Sunako was angry with all of them.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako sat across from Haru in the science closet and handed him his bento, but did not make eye contact. This was her sanctuary. Though he was her fellow creature of darkness, and they had been sharing lunch here together since he had transferred, right now she wished she was alone. She hadn't wanted to come to school this morning, but it would have started to affect her schoolwork if she had stayed home again. She also didn't think she could bare dealing with the creatures of light begging her to go either. Instead, she had left extra early in order to avoid them, and all the other students as well. Sunako had entered the classroom before anyone else and quietly taken her seat in the very back of the room, enjoying the solitude. _I should leave for school early more often. It was much better than walking behind the radiant beings and ignoring all the death glares from their fans. Why didn't I ever do it before?_ She wondered as she ate in silence. Then the reason occurred to her and Sunako felt a small twinge in her chest. She usually made breakfast for the boys…

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Haru spoke. "Why weren't you in school the past two days?"

"I was sick." She lied. He may be her fellow creature of darkness, but she definitely didn't trust him with the truth. The only ones who knew about her emotional freak-outs, aside from the occasional one caught by a new reporter, were the creatures of light. As much as this displeased her, she'd rather the number not grow.

"I see." Haru smirked a little, but Sunako was too busy starring at her bento and playing with her food to notice. As she rolled around a piece of sushi in her bento she suddenly remembered why she had been supplying Haru with lunch for the last week. Her new friend had complained to her about how awful his aunt's cooking was and offered to take her somewhere special, all expenses paid, if she made lunch for him instead. When he informed Sunako that this special place was an old, haunted lighthouse, she jumped at the chance.

"Haru," She began, looking up at the boy who was stuffing his face with her cooking. "When will you take me to the lighthouse?"

"Oh, uh…" Haru quickly swallowed. "You still remember that huh?" He asked and Sunako nodded vigorously. How could she have forgotten? She'd only been making him lunch to account for her expenses, and they had made all those trips to the graveyard to strengthen her ghost hunting skills. "Well you see-"

_BANG! _Haru was cut short when the door burst open and light exploded into the dark room. The two of them shielded their eyes, temporarily blinded.

"What do you call _this_!" A deep voice shouted and Sunako saw a bento box thrown to the ground in front of her, contents spilling out. However, there really wasn't much to spill out. The only thing in the box was a handful of rice crackers and a few mouthfuls worth of rice.

"Lunch." Sunako replied. She looked up from where she was sitting and her cold violet eyes met flaming obsidian ones. How dare he disturb her like this in her sanctuary? _I hate this dazzling creature most of all._

"Don't fuck with me!" Kyouhei continued to shout, drawing the attention of several students walking by. He ignored the whispers as they rushed past. As handsome as he was, Kyouhei was scary when he was angry. Sunako turned away, unable to keep up her cold stare without a nosebleed, and his eyes drifted towards Sunako's and Haru's lunches. "You bitch! You starve us and then make a _feast_ for you and this bastard?" Kyouhei felt like his blood had turned to fire and was now coursing through his veins. Not only was he starving, but she had made _him_ lunch again? _Why does she like this guy so much? Can't she see he's no good? _His newfound fire was quickly averted from Sunako to Haru. "What the hell did you say to her anyway?"

Haru now stood. Even at his full height, he wasn't nearly as tall as Kyouhei, but he looked just as intimidating in his own way. While Kyouhei was tall and muscular, Haru had an empty look in his eyes; it was the kind of look that sent chills down even Sunako's spine (of course, she enjoyed it). "Nothing she didn't already know." Haru replied calmly as he brushed the hair out of his face with a smug look. His calm manner of speaking only infuriated Kyouhei further.

"Sunako," He addressed her without moving his gaze from those vacant eyes. "I know you like this guy because he's a creature of darkness or whatever, but he's not someone you want as your friend." Though he would deny it being jealousy till his tongue fell off, he would admit to himself at least that he was worried. He still amazed himself at how much he would worry about this girl. She was always getting herself into bad situations and making friends with the wrong kind of people. Kyouhei liked to think of himself as a pretty good judge of character, and Haru was definitely not a character he wanted Sunako involved with.

"Oh really?" Haru took a threatening step forward. "And who should she want as her friend over me? You?" Haru looked Kyouhei up and down as if he were bored. "What good are you to her? She can't even stand the sight of you." Kyouhei could feel Haru's gaze burning into him as he spoke each word.

Haru's words stung. Somehow, this guy really knew how to get under his skin; it was just one of the many things he was finding he hated about him. Topping the list was the idea that Sunako might like him better than him, though he didn't quite consciously know that was reason he had been so irritable the last few days. Kyouhei couldn't think of a comeback fast enough. Instead, he turned to Sunako who was watching from where she sat on the sidelines as the argument ensued.

It was a match of light versus dark, a classic battle. Normally such a thing would excite her, but that wasn't the case. _What is this feeling? _Haru was her friend, she maybe even liked him….at least, he had told her she liked him. He had held her hand and even almost…no, now was not the time to be thinking about that. She needed to figure out_ this_ feeling first. She also hated this radiant being, didn't she? _I should be happy that Haru seems to be winning. I decided myself I would be better in the darkness, away from the creatures of light. He's saying the words that the creature hates the most, so that should make him leave, ne? Why does the thought of that hurt?_

The dazzling creature didn't quite understand the girls confused expression, but she didn't seem to be protesting what Haru was saying in anyway. _Why would she argue with him?_ He thought solemnly. Haru saw the flash of emotion in Kyouhei's eyes when he looked at Sunako and an eerie smiled crept onto his face.

"I see," He gave a halfhearted laugh. "You love her, don't you?"

Kyouhei quickly turned back to his enemy. "What the hell are you going on about now?" He snapped, annoyed at the smug tone Haru had taken on. What made him think he knew anything of how Kyouhei felt? "I'm sick of listening to you talk." He took a step towards Haru. "What makes you think I even care abmmffmm"

Kyouhei's shout was cut off when a hand came over his mouth and he was pulled out of the closet and down the hallway. He waved his arms and legs around to fight the person off, but two more latched on to either side.

"Stop, before you say something you'll regret." The person covering his mouth stated calmly from behind. Kyouhei stopped fighting and turned around to see Takenaga. Yuki and Ranmaru had been the two to grab him. They had dragged him down the hallway and away from the inevitable fight. The boys released him.

"What did you do that for?" Kyouhei snapped.

"Noi heard from some of the girls that you were fighting so we came to intervene." Takenaga explained. Kyouhei flashed his eyes to see Noi standing sheepishly in the corner. "Or did you want to be suspended for fighting?" His captor continued.

"You can't let your emotions get the better of you like that." Ranmaru scolded, shaking his head. "You'll never win Sunako back if you keep insulting her friend."

"Yes, we want you with her. Not Haru." Noi spoke up, finding her voice.

"That guy is bad news." Kyouhei muttered, ignoring Ranmaru and Noi's comments. Of course, the group took this as confirmation of his feelings for the goth girl.

"Kyouhei wants to protect Sunako!" Yuki said happily. "You really do love her!"

"This is so annoying. I just want to eat good food again." Kyouhei sighed and leaned against the wall in the hallway. "Someone buy me lunch."

"No." All three answered in unison.

Meanwhile, a group of girls who had been peeking around the corner of the hallway ran off in the opposite direction. They had heard it all. _Takano Kyouhei really does love Nakahara Sunako._

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Haru walked out of the corner shop that he passed on his way home, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. He took a long drag before blowing smoke into the air; a failed attempt at smoke rings. He stopped to sit on a park bench, knowing all too well the unfavorable reaction he would get from his aunt if she caught him. He ruffled his scraggly hair in annoyance and took another puff, closing his eyes and leaning back as he exhaled. The day had been so stressful. Dealing with that Takano was really starting to get on his nerves. He had just been about to relax when he opened his eyes and saw three girls surrounding him.

"What now?" He groaned.

"It's not working." The girl on his left whined.

"Not my fault. I've done everything you asked."

"But he's _in love_ with her!" The same girl continued. Haru looked less than interested, blowing smoke in her face instead of answering. The girl coughed and glared back at him.

"You're friends are so annoying." He complained to the girl on his right, his cousin. "You're lucky you all have a lot of cash."

"We have a new proposal." The girl in the center spoke now. She had short raven colored hair and an authoritative manner as she spoke.

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked, blowing smoke in her face too. However, the girl seemed unfazed and simply waved it away with her hand.

"We want you to get rid of that girl…" The words spilled out of her mouth like venom. "Permanently."

_She's all lost in this  
She's all like she'll always be  
A little far for me to reach_

_(Jimmy Eat World)  
_

_

* * *

_

_Well, that's it for now! I think I'm back on track with this. I've just been in the process of moving which has taken up a lot of my time, among other things. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	7. Lost and Rendered

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Seven: Lost and Rendered**

_Found out the hard way  
That you were lost and rendered  
All alone in the dark forest of your thoughts  
Forever following a trail of fear that seems to lead  
To more dead ends and mysteries  
I'm losing hope of ever solving_

"I'm really starting to worry about Sunako." Yuki whined. He, along with Ranmaru and Takenaga had resigned to eating out for the night since the chances of Sunako cooking were slim. Noi had joined them as well and invited Tamao, much to Ranmaru's discomfort. Kyouhei muttered something about money and headed to the store to buy some instant ramen instead. No one protested. They were more than a little relieved that he would be joining him. Lately he'd been becoming more and more intolerable. Takenaga had pointed out he acted similar to when he had first come to the mansion, always angry and on edge. His housemates agreed, blaming it on all the fights between him and Sunako lately.

"Me too. I've heard some bad rumors about Haru." Noi agreed with Yuki, adding her own take.

"Like what?" Ranmaru perked up, glad to turn his attention from the girl across from him. Tamao hadn't said anything other than a formal greeting and the order of her meal. She simply sat there like a stone across from the redhead. Only Noi caught her quick frown as Ranmaru flirted with the server taking his order. She leveled her face to its usual stoic state before any of the boys caught on.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's on probation, but no one seems to be sure of the reason. He could have just gotten in a fight once…or maybe several times. Some say he does drugs, or sells them. Others are worse, like he's tried to kill people. And…"

"And?" The boys all shouted in unison. What could be worse than trying to kill someone?

"I've also heard he takes advantage of girls." She admitted reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Yuki exclaimed. "We have to keep him away from her!"

"They are just rumors." Tamao said in her cool monotone voice, aiding her friend. "Someone who looks different will cause those on that fact alone."

"Exactly." Noi agreed, and then defended herself. "I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt like Sunako!" She made quick eye contact with Takenaga as if to say _that's okay, right?_ "People say mean things about Sunako and she's a wonderful person!" She met the confused gaze of her three male companions. "Haven't you ever heard the rumors about her?"

"You mean like her and Kyouhei dating?" Ranmaru asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly…" Noi sighed. They had no interest in gossip so they probably never heard such things. She knew they were all false, so she had never brought it up before. "People say things like she has a torture dungeon, and does witchcraft to you guys."

"Uhhh…she probably would if she got the chance." Takenaga admitted. The three boys shuttered before all nodding in agreement.

"They also say she tortures animals." Noi continued.

"She'd never do that!" Yuki shouted, furious people would say such things about his friend. She loved animals, even ones she probably shouldn't.

"I've also heard that she's secretly a man and that's why she's so strong." She waved the thought away dismissively. "Which is just crazy…"

"Sounds like something Kyouhei would say." Ranmaru muttered to Yuki and the two laughed silently.

"So, we need to find out what rumors are true." Takenaga thought aloud.

"I have an idea, if it may help." Tamao suggested.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako sat happily munching on junk food in her sanctuary. She had put on Halloween at full volume and was enjoying the bag of chips that made up her dinner. The boys had mentioned going out to eat, and she was happy to be left alone for the night. Of course, expecting to be alone, she jumped when she heard a knock at her door. Now, there was very little that would startle Sunako Nakahara other than the bright creatures, but someone knocking at your door when there was no one home definitely startled her to say the least. _Maybe the ghost from the basement got out…_ She thought with a shiver. She was a horror girl yes, but she had never been especially fond of ghosts. There was just something about them she didn't like. This had been why she had undergone special training in the graveyard. _I never even saw one ghost._ She thought sadly. Lost in her thoughts, she had failed to answer the door and the knock came again. _Ghosts don't knock do they? They just walk through walls._ Now slightly curious as to whom the intruder was, she got up and walked to the door. Sunako slowly creaked it open just enough to peek out. She groaned as she caught sight of the most dazzling creature. "Why are you here?"

"Can't you even open the door all the way?" Kyouhei snapped. He was off to a great start, as usual.

"No." She answered calmly. Despite the brightness, she looked at the creature and noticed he was holding two cups of ramen with a set of chopsticks on each. "Why are you here?" She repeated. She could feel drool forming at the sight and smell of the food.

"Here." He shoved one of the cups towards the crack in the door, and she opened the door slightly to take it. Once it was in her hands, he used his free hand to swing open the door and look inside. "Oooh! I haven't seen this in forever!" The boy took it upon himself to sit down in front of her TV and start eating.

"What do you think you are doing?" She stomped over to where he was sitting and towered over him.

"Eating." He looked up at her as if it were obvious. "I made you dinner. You accepted. That means you owe me. I expect fried shrimp tomorrow." He explained with a smirk.

"I won't give in to your trickery!" She shouted back.

Kyouhei just pointed to her cup which was already half gone. "You already did." He said with a small laugh. Sunako looked down. She had been so hungry she had started to eat it without even realizing. It was no feast, but it was better than the bag of chips she had resigned herself to for the night. "That's what you get for only eating junk food. Now, shrimp." He nodded. "Tomorrow. No carrots."

Sunako shot him a ferocious glare before sitting down in defeat. She had argued with him so often the last few days that she was running low on bright creature fighting power. She resolved to give in now, recharge, and get him back later. "Why do you have to eat it in _here_? Go to your own room." She muttered before taking a rather large mouthful of noodles.

Kyouhei turned to look at her, but she was already focused, once again, on the movie and didn't notice him. She had changed so much in the last week since she started hanging out with Haru. It was as if she had almost completely reverted back to how it was when she had first come to the house. She just seemed to be going deeper and deeper into her shell of darkness. The small influence he had once had on her was almost gone completely, that fast. Had he really made that little of an impact on her? "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I told you I did." She said simply, not bothering to turn away from the screen. The matter had already been discussed and she didn't understand why he still questioned it.

"And I told _you_ I…" Kyouhei's words trailed off when Sunako turned to him with her cold violet eyes, just daring him to finish that sentence. He thought she had blocked that night out. The look on her face suggested otherwise. He let out a frustrated growl and stood up. "You know what?" He snapped. "As long as you're friends with _that guy_…you're nothing but an **ugly girl!**" With that, he stomped out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Sunako flinched at the sound. The ramen in her mouth suddenly had a foul taste to it. She set it down and crawled a little farther inside herself. She had let the creatures of light drag her too far from the darkness with their schemes. This was just more proof they had never been friends. Maybe if she went far enough back into the darkness…no, she would have to go even farther into the darkness than before. Maybe then, this pain in her chest would go away. She felt it whenever she saw one of the creatures, and it was the worst when she was around the dazzling one. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and fought the tears that wanted to form. The darkness and Haru were her only hope now.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"I'm not going to stop her from going." Kyohei said casually as he flipped through a manga, not bothering to look up. He paid little attention to the group which had surrounded him while he lounged on his favorite couch.

"We didn't ask you to _stop_ her, we asked you to _follow_ her." Ranmaru huffed as he placed a hand on his hip. Kyohei was once again, not cooperating with their plans.

"I'm not doing that either." The annoyance in his tone elevated.

"But don't you want to know where she's going with Haru?" Yuki chimed in. "She said it's _someplace special_." Yuki emphasized the words Sunako had used. To them the term quickly translated into a romantic getaway, something Auntie would approve of without hesitation so there was no hope of her forbidding her. "She said she might be gone all fall break!"

"I don't care." Annoyance increasing…

"Don't you care that she might be falling _in love_ with him?" Ranmara purred, draping himself along the couch Kyouhei was laying on.

"I said I don't!" He was now officially getting pissed off.

"But she's a girl!" Noi shouted, not caring whether she pissed him off or not. The two of them never seemed concerned about making the other angry in any situation. Noi was the only girl other than Sunako who dared to stand up to him.

"Not a normal girl." Kyohei muttered, flipping a page, though he'd have no luck reading it.

"That doesn't matter! A girl can't just go off with a guy she just met! It's dangerous!" Noi was getting furious. "Do you want that guy to do XXX to her?"

Kyohei slammed down his manga and sat up straight, giving his most powerful glare to the group harassing him. "Oi! If you all are so concerned, follow her yourselves!"

Takenaga sat down on the coffee table facing the couch. He spoke in his usual calm collected manner. "I already told you. We are going out of town for the weekend. We want to visit the town Haru came from and see if these rumors about him are true. Besides," Takenaga played the card that he knew would always work on Kyohei. Whether it was because he was that cheap, or because it gave him an excuse to act on his true feelings without being questioned was a matter up for debate. "Just what do you think Miss Landlady would say if she were to find out her darling Sunako was sneaking out every night?" Kyohei gulped and the wise boy continued. "She may approve of a romantic getaway, but she would not approve of such scandalous, unladylike behavior. Do you know how much our rent would skyrocket?"

The handsome blonde had visibly paled. _It would triple…no, probably quadruple…._ The teen sighed. "Fine." The others cheered before turning around to leave. "Just hurry back!" He shouted after them.

Little did the group know, Kyohei already knew where Sunako had snuck out to late at night and also had a good idea what the _special _place entailed. He never let on, but he knew. He had followed her on the last night she snuck out to go ghost hunting…

_Kyohei rummaged through the kitchen looking for a midnight stack. He finally settled on a bag of chips when he heard footsteps creeping towards the door. He set the chips down and peeked out into the dark room, only to see Sunako slip out the door. _What is she up to so late at night? Can't be anything good…_ He thought, and so, he too, crept towards the door and slipped out into the night._

_Kyohei watched as she stopped at the gate to meet Haru. He watched as the dark boy stepped forward and hugged her. He actually _hugged_ her. He hugged Sunako! _I'm the only one allowed to do that!_ He shouted in his head. _Wait…I am?_ Since when did he even want to hug Sunako Nakahara of all people? Kyohei felt something twist inside his chest. What was this feeling? He didn't know, but he definitely didn't like it._

_They were saying something now, but he couldn't quite here what. They were whispering. He inched closer, trying to stay in the shadows. He could almost hear them when he accidently kicked a small pebble. _Shit!_ He ran and hid behind the curve of the staircase. Peeking out just slightly, he saw Sunako hush Haru and stiffen. She turned in his direction. His ninja skills were nowhere near the level of hers._

"_Come out. I know your there."_

_Kyohei stayed in his spot. Maybe she was bluffing. He was dead for sure if she wasn't, that much was certain. She called him out once again. This time he could tell she meant business, so he reluctantly came out of his hiding place. Of course, he wouldn't give in to any fear of this girl like his housemates. Kyohei stood tall and walked towards the two at the gate. Sunako stared up at him with venom in her eyes, but his eyes were on Haru's not hers. He matched the death glare the rebel boy sent him with one of his own before turning to Sunako. "You can't just run off in the middle of the night, idiot!" _

_Sunako just stared defiantly back at him. "Don't follow me." Her words came out harsher than she had intended, but that was Sunako. With that she walked up to the motorcycle Haru was already sitting on and hopped on. Kyohei opened his mouth to shout something, but Haru started the bike to drown him out, and they were gone before he could get another word in. The stunned bishounen was left standing at the gate trying to piece together what had just happened._

_Can anybody hear me?  
Is anyone out there?  
I'm falling and I'm broken down  
I'm dying over here HEY!_

_(Alkaline Trio)_

_

* * *

_

_Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long! This story is getting harder to write. I have all the things in my head I want to happen but getting them out and in the right order is kind of difficult, and then if I don't do it right it changes how things can happen in the following chapters. Ohh, the pain of writing an ongoing fic… Haha but enough complaining! Please let me know what you think! Are they getting too OOC?_


	8. Hey Now

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Eight: Hey Now**

_Sky black and blue  
Blue turn to red  
There's quiet in the streets now  
But it's screaming in your head  
I ain't a fool  
But I've got my doubts  
Say it doesn't hurt  
It doesn't matter anyhow, anyhow...  
_

_Kyouhei snapped awake when he heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching. He had dozed off on the steps on the mansion waiting for Sunako to return. He watched the two dark figures walk through the gate and then pause for a moment at the entrance. Haru turned to look at him, and for an instant, Kyouhei thought he saw an expression of challenge on eerie boy's face. Maybe it was just his imagination. It was dark after all, and from what he could tell, Sunako didn't appear to have noticed anything. She didn't even seem to react. And then, before he even had a chance to decide whether or not a challenge had been issued or not, Kyouhei saw it. Haru leaned in to kiss her._

_Kyouhei felt his blood begin to boil as Haru paused just before he reached the girls lips. Still, Sunako just stood there, no nosebleed, no reaction, nothing at all. If Kyouhei had done the same thing, she would have fainted already. Instead, she was a statue, frozen, as Haru brushed just past her lips to whisper something in her ear. The girl said nothing in response. Kyouhei stood, fists clenched so tight his nails were digging painfully into his skin, ready to run over there and deck the guy. How _dare_ he try to kiss Sunako? What made him think he had the right to do such a thing?_

_Before he took a single step in their direction, Haru was gone, the dull roar of the bike echoing through the night. Sunako stood there for a moment, then she started to walk towards the house, towards him. But…something wasn't right. Her steps were staggered and slower than normal, and she just stared off into space. Had Sunako seen herself at that moment, her eyes would have lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She looked like a zombie. In fact, she walked right past Kyouhei as if he wasn't even there and started to head up the stairs. The enraged boy went after her and grabbed her wrist roughly. This stopped Sunako and he turned her around to face him. Even though she was a few steps up, he was tall enough that they were at eye level. He looked in her eyes and saw a storm brewing. That was never good for Sunako. The storm in her eyes met the fire that still lingered in his._

"_Oi! What the hell was that?" He looked straight at her and she still gave nothing. She appeared to be looking straight through him to some distant place he could not see. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Nakahara Sunako, wake up!"_

_That seemed to do the trick. She blinked a few times before a confused expression replaced her dazed one and she averted her eyes. "What are you doing?" She questioned harshly._

"_That's my line!" He shouted back. "Where did you go off to?"_

"_Haru took me to the graveyard to look for ghosts." She stated it obviously, as if it were a normal, everyday activity. Kyouhei just stared at her for a moment, his anger seemed to melt away at the ridiculousness of her explanation. They all thought she was sneaking out to do XXX things, and she was really out looking for ghosts. Sunako was Sunako._

"_You're insane." He stated, and then added, "You don't even like ghosts."_

_Sunako chose this moment to realize that he was holding onto her. "Yes I do!" She argued, giving him a good shove so that he'd release her._

"_No, you don't." He countered. "You fainted when you saw Tama." He remembered their adventure in the hospital with the handsome ghost. He had also been rather surprised, and amused, when the horror girl fainted at the sight of Tama. She had tried to brush it off as excitement later on when they retold the story to the others, and he let her get away with it, keeping the truth to himself. The memory almost brought a smile to his face…almost._

"_Why are you here?" Sunako repeated, ignoring his previous statement. Ranmaru would give up women before she would ever admit she was scared of ghosts. As a creature of darkness, it was her duty to love all things horror, even ghosts._

"_I…uh…" Kyouhei ruffled the hair on the back of his head anxiously and his cheeks got the slightest bit pink. Did he really want to admit he was worried about her? Not a chance. "I just had to make sure you were okay. Auntie would kill me if something happened to you." He shrugged his shoulders and added, "Even though it would be your own fault." _

_Her eyes narrowed. Haru was right after all. They really weren't her friends. "I'm alive." She answered coldly. "I'll make sure your rent doesn't increase."_

"_H-huh?" Kyouhei watched as Sunako turned around and continued up the stairs. He was used to Sunako saying things like that, but this was different. There was something about her voice. It wasn't her typical ranting. He chased after her and grabbed her wrist once again to stop her. "I mean…uh…"_

"_You don't have to explain." She snapped, not bothering to turn around. _

"_But…" He began again, but lost his voice. Kyouhei suddenly had the feeling of urgency run through his veins. He had to say something. If he didn't, he might lose her to that creep. He didn't quite know if he actually wanted her or not, but he didn't want to lose her to someone else before he got the chance to figure it out. He especially didn't want to lose her to someone like Haru. However, saying something was proving harder than he thought it would be…especially when he didn't even know what it was he wanted to say. His mind drifted back to the fight they had a few days before Haru came. Sunako's voice rang out in his mind. 'You can let me die guilt free. A radiant creature like you should be unaffected.' _ _Why did she always think she didn't matter?_

"_If you died I'd…I do…care…" He mumbled out, then clarified. "I care about you." He looked up at her hoping to see a response, but only saw the back of her head. Did those words mean anything to her? He needed to know. Kyouhei's grip tightened on her wrist slightly; an action of desperation rather than anger. He was about to spin her around to face him, when she spoke. Her voice wavered._

"_Don't lie…." She paused for a moment, gathering her strength. This time when she spoke she did not falter. Sunako's words came out clearly, and she did not shout, making them all the more powerful. "I know the truth. I understand everything now. I was a fool to think that creatures like you were my friends. All you want is to turn me into a lady for free rent. That's all you care about. Don't try to deceive me into thinking you care about anything else."_

"_Don't be stupid!" He shouted back. When he saw Sunako's shoulders fall, he knew he had said the wrong thing…again. She clenched her fists and turned around, taking a swing at him with her free arm and ripping the other out of his grasp. Kyouhei easily dodged her attack and took a fighting stance of his own. Of course, fighting on the steps of the mansion made things slightly awkward. Due to their position, he found himself looking up at the goth girl. She was unable to hide her real expression by looking down the way she usually did. Her long dark locks still managed to shadow her face, but the shadows failed to hide the two shining streaks down her face that reflected the lights used to illuminate the staircase. _Is she…crying?_ The thought distracted him enough for Sunako to take advantage and land a hard blow to his shoulder. Her kick was powerful enough that he lost his balance and almost fell down the stairs._

_Kyouhei had enough of this. He marched up the stairs and grabbed her by her shoulders. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held fast. In a fight, they were evenly matched, but when it came to brute strength, he always had the advantage. "I just said I care about you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The annoyance in his voice was evident. What was barely noticeable was the hint of sadness. Sunako stopped struggling for a moment. A glare shot through the shield of liquid that refused to leave her eyes, one of those rare moments she dared to look him straight in the eye when she spoke_

"_I don't believe you."_

_What happened next, Kyouhei himself could not explain the reasoning for; He let go of all the mixed emotions racing through his mind and poured them into one swift action. He kissed her. He had kissed her before, but this time it was different. Truth be told, he had been thinking more and more about what it would be like to kiss Sunako once again, but he had never imagined it like this. It was all wrong. The kiss had been quick and forceful. They were angry. They were fighting. He should not have done it, but it was all he could think to do. Correction, there wasn't much thinking involved. He just did it. He kissed her. Kyouhei felt Sunako go limp in his grasp before there was a blinding spew of blood in his face. The shock caused him to release her and she fell back onto the staircase._

_For a moment, they were frozen._

_Surprisingly, Sunako recovered first from the shock. Her body had fallen like a pool of liquid onto the staircase. As what had just happened pieced itself together in her mind, her liquid body began to harden. Sunako peeled herself up from the staircase and pushed herself up on to shaky legs. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and the blood from her face. _How dare he? _The thought exploded into her head. "Make me into a lady, deceive me into thinking you care, harass me so horribly..." Her voice was horse, just below a whisper. Had it not been the middle of the night when all the world was asleep, he could have never heard her. "You think you can just do whatever you want." There was a pause, and then she spoke again, louder, but barely above a whisper. Her voice was harsh, and it was obvious that if she had the strength to yell, you could have heard her voice from space. "Takano Kyouhei, I hate creatures like you most of all!" _

_By the time Kyouhei looked up, all he saw was Sunako's dark figure slip into the Mansion. He sighed and went over to get the garden hose, now feeling like a zombie himself. Surely Sunako would block this from her memory, as she did anything else she didn't like. He might as well wash away the physical evidence as well. The first time she had ever said his name…and she hated him. Kyouhei ran his hand through his hair as he watched the pink water run down the staircase. All evidence of Sunako's nosebleed gone, maybe he would just forget this all happened too…_

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako quickly and quietly made her way back and forth through the living room, careful not to wake the golden haired demon sleeping on the couch. She mentally cursed the designer of the house for putting it smack dab in the middle of everything. She had through it or past it to get to the kitchen, the laundry room, the boys rooms upstairs, her room, everything. Fortunately he was the only creature left in the house and her ninja skills were in tip-top shape. The others had all come up with various excuses to leave. Yuki said he was going home to visit his younger siblings, Takenaga stated that his family required him to teach some flower arrangement classes at the main house, and Ranmaru had simply listed several female names with no other explanation. Despite their different excuses for leaving for a few days, they had all left at the same time with Noi in tow. It was rather suspicious to say the least, but Sunako decided she didn't care what they were up to. She had something much bigger on her mind: the lighthouse.

Were the legends true? Would there be bodies? How many people had the maiden who haunted it killed? Would Haru be willing to walk the shores to see if there were any shipwrecked skeletons that had washed ashore? In her excitement, a dish slipped out of her hand and crashed onto the floor. She slowly crept out into the living room and peeked at the couch before breathing a sigh of relief. The demon still seemed to be asleep. Sunako then went back to her cleaning.

Kyouhei peeked up over the top of the couch just in time to see the tail end of Sunako's hair whip around the corner. _What the hell is she up to now? Stupid girl…_ Without bothering to think up an answer to his question, Kyouhei rolled over on the couch and tried to get back to sleep. _Not like I care about a stupid girl like that…_

_We're passing the time  
By breaking apart  
We're damned at the end  
And we're damned at the start  
Blame it on the roses  
Blame it on the red  
We're running out of time  
And I'm running out of breath_

_(Augustana)  
_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the wait on this chapter! See, a really frustrating thing happened: I've had the bulk of this chapter written for about a week and a half, and before I moved I had gone through and added in details, lengthened, and concluded the flashback. Well, when I got to Indy ready to add the present day section and post it, I realized that in my haste of moving I didn't save my revised version of the flashback (most likely my laptop was left off the charger and died w/o it saving). I don't know how many of you reading this write things as well, but personally, I find it really frustrating to rewrite something I have already spent a lot of time writing. So, I had to not look at it for a while so I could come back with a fresh mind. Haha Forgive me? XD  
/end author excuses_

_Also, gadamp thanks for the reassurance! I feel as the author I'm biased in thinking they are in character. Lol _

_and anitsirhc that is sort of what I do, though sometimes it makes getting chapters out take even longer. I also have a hard time writing Sunako and Kyouhei in real gushy romantic scenes, I just can't picture them that way at all. Their characters are just soooo unromantic! Haha Of course I'm still going to work some in, it just might be a little while since I have to repair the all character damage I've done to the two first! (and still more to come! poor Sunako! I'm really torturing her...)_


	9. Do You Wanna Know?

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Nine: Do You Wanna Know?**

_So hello where are we today_  
_Still fighting, still running in place_  
_Now the outline of this lake_  
_Seems to be pointing me away_  
_Honestly I've never lied more to myself_  
_All over the floor, right through my teeth I've showed you_  
_Just how weak my knees can get so_

_Do you wanna know  
What my love is?_

"Ano…Noi," Yuki took on one of his most innocent tones. "Tamao hired her family's private detective to investigate Haru didn't she?"

"Of course!" Noi replied cheerfully.

"And we came to Haru's town to meet up with him and see what he found right?" He continued.

"Yes." Noi answered as though the questions she was being asked were ridiculous.

"So…why are we hiding in the bushes outside of his parent's house?" The group of investigators had positioned themselves in the bushes across the street from the house where Haru's parents lived, and had been camping out there for the last hour.

"Because! Everyone knows private detectives are shady people. How do we know what he's going to tell us is correct unless we do some investigating of our own first?" She failed to see the flaw in her logic.

"Actually, our private detective has had several background checks done on him by other private detectives of the family." Tamao explained as though that were perfectly normal. "We also have a good deal of information that may become public if he were to deceive us."

"Isn't that blackmail?" Yuki whispered to Takenaga who nodded. Tamao's family appeared to have an endless supply of detectives, security, and weapons. It made one wonder why they had so much protection.

"But this is way more fun!" Ranmaru agreed with Noi. He was her partner in crime. "Plus, don't I look great in this?" He modeled his outfit off, checking himself out simultaneously. Both he and Noi had dressed in fashionable outfits that fell somewhere in between looking like a burglar and looking like a ninja. The other's had remained in their street clothes. "Ahh, I should call one of my kittens so they can see it." Ranmaru whipped out his phone and began to punch in numbers before Noi quickly shut it.

"You'll get us caught!" She whispered harshly. Ranmaru sighed in disappointment.

"I'll just have to save it for role play with Megumi when we get back to the hotel." He thought aloud. Everyone gave a quick shudder and tried to get the thought out of their head. Yuki turned to Takenaga with a pleading look.

"Noi-chi," Takenaga put a hand on Noi's shoulder gently. "We've been here for over an hour. People are starting to stare. I think it's time to go."

Takenaga pointed out sever of the neighbors who were glancing out the window at the group. They weren't nearly as well hidden as Noi had thought. There was also very little point to Noi and Ranmaru's costumes considering it was the middle of the day. It wasn't even dark yet.

"Okay!" Noi jumped up suddenly and threw a fist in to the air. "One to our next mission!"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"I mean about what happened."

"No… Come on, there's something you're not telling me."

"Quit. Quit now."

"Quit? Why would I wanna quit?"

"Camp Crystal Lake is jinxed."

Kyouhei stared at the television. He had probably seen this movie 10 times already and still hadn't gotten sick of it. He had come into her room saying he hadn't seen Friday the 13th in forever, but they both knew that was a lie. After all, over half of the times he had watched the movie, it had been with her. Kyouhei took a bite of his ramen, making a rather noisy slurping sound.

"Why do you have to eat it in _here_? Go to your own room." Sunako muttered before taking a rather large mouthful of her own noodles.

Kyouhei turned to look at her, but she was already focused, once again, on the movie and didn't notice him. She had changed so much in the last week since she started hanging out with Haru. It was as if she had almost completely reverted back to how it was when she had first come to the house. She just seemed to be going deeper and deeper into her shell of darkness. The small influence he had once had on her was almost gone completely, that fast. Had he really made that little of an impact on her? "Do you really hate me that much?"

Sunako sat kneeling on the ground in front of him. "I…I don't hate you." Her voice was soft, and still somewhat unsure. She made sure to keep her eyes in her lap rather than look at him. "You're too beautiful and too radiant." Kyouhei only vaguely noticed the movie was no longer playing in the background. "I'll continue to distance my world from yours…" Sunako continued. "Since they're so far apart…"

That wasn't what he wanted. Why did she always have to say that stuff? "'World' you say? What the hell is that about?" His voice was softer than normal. It was a tone he very rarely used. It was one he only used with her. "Haven't we decided that they're the same…" Something about this felt familiar, like déjà vu. "Since we live together?" Kyouhei reached out and gently grabbed her by the wrist to pull her out of the faraway place she seemed to be, to bring her back to reality. He didn't notice that the ramen they had been holding only moments ago had disappeared from both their hands.

However, when she looked up at him, her expression was not one he had expected to see. She was furious and there were tears forming in her eyes. "You're wrong. I know you're trying to trick me!" Her voice was forceful for a girl who only moments ago looked as if she would disintegrate. "You just want me to think we're the same so you can turn me into a lady for free rent. That's all you care about. Don't try to deceive me into thinking you care about anything else!"

"Don't be stupid!" Kyouhei shouted back. He tightened his grip on her slightly and pulled the horror girl forward, wrapping his arms around her. She suddenly seemed so small and fragile in his arms, like something he needed to protect. "Sunako I…" His voice came out softly, almost alien to him. Why was he saying this? It just seemed to be pouring out. "Sunako, I love you…"

He didn't want to let go. As embarrassing as what he just said was, he meant it. It was if it had become true at the exact moment the words left his mouth, and now he wanted, more than anything, for her to say she felt the same….but that was not what happened. "You're lying!" Kyouhei heard Sunako say as he felt her explode out of his arms, pushing him away with all her strength. vShe then shouted as loud as she could, "Takano Kyouhei, I hate you!"

Kyouhei jolted awake so fast he nearly fell off the couch. He sat up and placed a hand on his chest and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His heart was still racing. _What the hell was that dream?_ He thought trying to shake the feeling of it off. It was too confused and…_too real_. If the movie hadn't been different from the one they watched the other day, and the scene hadn't changed so oddly, he wouldn't have been sure it was a dream. Kyouhei shook his head to clear his thoughts. _I don't love Sunako. That's crazy...right? Ranmaru and Noi's talk must be getting to me again._ He took in a deep breath and sighed, then froze. What was that smell?

The boy took in another deep breath, and this time he was sure he smelled it. It was the familiar scent of grease and cooking food wafting in from the kitchen. It smelled as if someone was cooking, but it was only him and Sunako left in the mansion.

The others had been gone for two days now. The only thing he'd heard from them was a brief update from Takenaga. He informed him that they'd been to Haru's and school, but hadn't learned much. At that point Noi had grabbed the phone and shouted something about Haru being a womanizer, but Kyouehi found that rather hard to believe. He looked too scary for that. Apparently today they were supposed to meet with Tamao's detective.

Kyouhei caught another whiff of the familiar aroma and felt his stomach growl at the prospect of real food. He hadn't eaten anything but ramen in days. It was all he knew how to cook. _She can't be…_ He thought doubtfully and he stood and crept towards the kitchen. He paused when he reached the entrance. Sure enough, there stood Sunako…cooking. She was just finishing up plating up whatever it was she had been frying. "Oi, what are you doing?" He called out.

Sunako visibly jumped, but quickly recovered. She turned around and met him with a look that was unreadable, only to quickly turn back around and finish what she was doing. He didn't get an answer to his question, which didn't really surprise him. It wasn't like they were on good terms. Instead of asking again or leaving, he leaned against the doorframe and watched her. That dream had shaken him and now, for some reason he couldn't explain, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He could help but find himself wishing they could go back. He wanted to go back to that day the bookshelf had fallen. He wanted to undo their fight, make sure she never met Haru, have things go back to normal. Then they could argue and bicker like the used to, but know in the end it didn't really mean anything. He didn't want her to love someone like Haru. Maybe then…maybe then, she wouldn't hate him. He snapped out of his daze when Sunako turned around and quickly shoved the plate of food towards him.

"We're even now." She said in a monotone voice. "Please leave me alone from now on." Once he instinctively grabbed the plate she continued on her way past him. Kyouhei quickly set the plate down and followed her. When it as clear she was headed for the front door and not going to acknowledge him, he reached out and grabbed her arm. She quickly shook him off and turned around. "Didn't I just say to leave me alone?" She asked incredulously, shooting him an annoyed glance.

"You're going to see _him_ aren't you?" Kyouhei had stopped referring to Haru by name. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"If by _him_, you mean _Haru_, then yes." Sunako's voice held little of the emotion that was running through her. Why did the radiant creature insist on talking to her? She had clearly uncovered his plot, so why not just admit it and leave her alone? "I'll be gone for the week." She said with some finality, and was about to turn around when he spoke again.

"Why aren't you taking anything with you?" He asked. Kyouhei was beating around the bush and he knew it. The question he wanted to ask was on repeat in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to ask it.

"He told me I didn't need to." She answered simply. She hadn't really thought of it as strange until now that she was leaving for a week without any belongings, but instead of questioning it, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. What was currently at the front of it was this annoying game of twenty questions she seemed to be stuck playing.

"Where are you going?" Kyouhei asked again, buying time in a manner that was almost embarassing. He could tell she was getting more annoyed by the moment.

"None of your business!" She snapped back. "Leave me alone!" Sunako turned back around. She had her hand on the door when she heard it, Kyouhei ask his final question. It came out hesitantly, with a ring of concern that made his voice sound strangely foreign to her.

"Do you love him?"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Our group of investigators sat across from Tamao's detective with pale faces. Photographs and documents were sprawled all over the table. The detective seemed to still be explaining the details of something, but they were no longer paying attention. Noi was the first to snap out of it and she began to shake Takenaga rather roughly. "You have to call Kyouhei!" She shouted in his ear. Takenaga quickly responded. He whipped out his phone and began dialing the number of the cell phone Ranmaru had lent Kyouhei.

"What now?" Kyouhei's voice came through the phone in an annoyed manner.

"It's about Sunako and Haru." Takenaga explained in a calm manner. "Where is she?"

"Don't know, don't care. Do you know what that bitch did?" His voice elevated loud enough that the others could hear it. "She made fried carrots and disguised them as shrimp! Shrimp!"

Noi ripped the phone from Takenaga's hand. "Kyouhei you're such an idiot!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "You have to go find her right now!"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo  
**

Kyouhei raced through the streets, the address to Shiori's house crumpled in his hand. Being Haru's cousin, they all hoped she might know where he and Sunako had gone. Takenaga's words echoed through his head. _Haru is a sociopath. He's extremely manipulative so he's been able to get out of any trouble with the law but…he's been known to be violent. He has no remorse for any of his actions._ How could he have been so stupid to let her go off with someone like that? _If anything happens to Sunako it's your fault Kyouhei!_ Even Yuki had been harsh on the phone with him.

He had made it about halfway to Shiori's house when something caught his attention. Up ahead there were two very familiar looking girls shouting at each other. It was no surprise really, they would have caught anyone's attention with all the noise they were making. He wouldn't have given it a second thought and ran right by if he hadn't heard a name mentioned, Haru's name. He slowed his pace down in order to hear what they were saying before approaching them, but as soon as he did so one of the girls stormed off in the other direction. He approached the girl was left standing there crying. "Do you know Oshiro Haru?" He asked urgently.

"He's my…cousin." The girl mumbled as she wiped her eyes. This must be Shiori. Kyouehi rarely paid attention to individual girls at school, so he hadn't recognized her. She looked up at him and lit up like a Christmas bulb. "Kyouhei!"

"Where is he?" He shouted at the girl who had barely stopped crying, he didn't have time to be fawned over right now. "I need to find Sunako!"

Shiori gasped, before shaking her head and continuing to wipe her eyes. "I don't know. Emiko said I'm a traitor and won't tell me. I…I tried to stop them!" The girl burst into tears again.

"Tried to stop them from what?" Kyouhei could feel the panic rising in his bones.

"W-we just wanted..._sniff..._away from…that girl." She choked out. "But Emiko…permanently….H-haru m-might…I'm so sorry!" She cried out.

Kyouhei grabbed onto her shoulders and looked her straight in her tear-filled eyes. "Is there any way you can find out where they went?"

Shiori paused for a moment to think and compose herself. "The clubhouse! I still have a key!" Before Kyouhei could even ask what she meant she grabbed his hand and took off running, pulling him along behind her. He couldn't help but notice the scenery change as they ended up in the warehouse district. They were both gasping for breath when they stopped in front of one of the many vacant looking buildings. Shiori fumbled with the lock a little before she managed to get it open. She started to open the door but then hesitated. "I'm…really sorry about this." She said softly before opening the door stepping inside.

The girl flipped on the switch for the lights and wasted no time in heading towards the table at the far end of the room. It was one of the few pieces of furniture other than the few chairs around it and the podium. She began quickly flipping through the folders stacked on the table. Kyouhei walked in after her and looked around. There really wasn't much to see. He glanced over his shoulder at the door he had walked in through and his eyes met the wall. His jaw dropped.

"What the hell?" He shouted, words echoing through the building, causing the girl with him to wince.

"I said I was sorry!" Shiori shouted back as she continued flipping through papers.

Kyouhei found himself looking at the giant wall of well, himself. There were photos of him doing just about every aspect of his daily life: walking to school, sleeping in class, talking to his housemates, everything. Of course, there was one commonality in many of the photos. This was that if he was aware his picture was being taken, he was shouting at or glaring at the camera. Since he had become quite aware of being followed and photographed over the years, it was essentially a wall of him looking angry or annoyed, which in actuality was a good capture if who he really was. Needless to say, when faced with a wall of glowering versions of yourself, seeing a version in which you are smiling is going to stand out, and there it was. Smack dab in the middle of the wall, was a photo of Kyouhei with a real smile on his face.

He walked up to get a closer look, trying to remember when it could have been taken. Upon closer examination, he saw that only half the photo was visible. Someone had folded it in half before taping it to the wall. He reached up and took the photo down to unfold it. His eyes widened. The other half of the photo revealed Sunako holding Hiroshi, a bright smile plastered on her face as well. He remembered now. That had been the day he had up to see the girls who kidnapped Sunako's doll. He had overheard Sunako say that she would not give him up for Hiroshi, who she loved the most. It may just be a stupid doll, but that had been the first time he saw her really smile and he couldn't help but smile back. It had been when he realized that she really wasn't ugly at all. Looking at the picture now, he realized something else now too.

"I know where they're going!" Kyouhei heard Shiori shout from behind and quickly spun around, shoving the picture safely into his back pocket.

_And now it's up to me  
To wait, I need you to reciprocate  
My heart is ticking like a box  
Sent to me by anonymous  
And now I'm scared to open it  
I'm always blowing up to bits  
I'm always running out of lines  
Running out of time_

_(Alkaline Trio)_

_

* * *

_

_Wow! What a long chapter! (btw, are my chapters too long?) I hadn't intended it to get this long but I needed to get all this in so they next chapter would start where I wanted it to. Hopefully this one will tide everyone over for a bit since I start classes for gradschool on Monday and I'm not sure when I'll have free time to get the next chapter out. Hopefully it wasn't too bad either. I didn't look it over much since I wanted to get it out before then too. The next one is the lighthouse chapter yay! I just love the song than inspired this whole upcoming scenario so much! (Lighthouse by the hush sound) It's eerie yet beautiful so you should check it out!_

_**I also really want to know what everyone thinks! It makes me happy that so many people have added this to their favorites and watch list! I would love to hear any feedback from you guys! (even the bad!) **_

_**Much love to those who have been reviewing so far!**_


	10. Lighthouse

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to this song or any of the others I use in past or future chapters. They belong to the artists mention._

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Ten: Lighthouse**

_Take what you need while there's time  
The city will be earth in a short while  
If I'm not mistaken it's been in flames  
You and I will escape to the seaside_

Sunako held on tightly to Haru as he raced through the streets on his bike. She never remembered him driving this fast when they went to the graveyard. _He must be excited to get to the lighthouse too_. She thought as she rested her cheek against his back to shelter her face from the wind. She smiled a little at the thought of having a friend like this, a friend who loved the darkness like her. This seemed so comfortable, but as she closed her eyes, an unwelcome voice popped into her head. _Do you love him?_ Why did he always have to pop into her thoughts, even at pleasant moments like this? It wasn't his normal voice though. That alien sounding voice had come out of his mouth instead of his own. Sunako felt her heart speed up at the memory. She hadn't answered the dazzling creature. She had simply turned the handle and walked out the door, leaving him standing there like an idiot. How could he have been so stupid as to ask such a question? Obviously, she didn't love Haru! Love was fake, it didn't exist. How could she possibly feel something that was an illusion? However, as Sunako tightened her grip on the driver of the bike, she knew one thing for sure; she liked Haru a hell of a lot more than that dazzling creature.

_There is a storm in the distance  
The wind breathing warning of its imminence  
There is a lighthouse five hundred yards down  
You and I will be safe there_

_One upon a time there was a town by the sea in which a beautiful girl lived. Though she had been born in Japan, her family had come from overseas and were quite wealthy. However, being foreign, they were denied many of the privileges given to similarly prominent Japanese families, and so they arranged a marriage between their daughter and the son of a high-class Japanese family. However, their daughter had already fallen hopelessly in love with one of the young sailors from the shipyard. On one of the many nights before her lover was to ship off, she cried to him about being left behind. Knowing that she would be married by the time he returned, she begged him to take her with him, but he said the sea was no place for a woman. Instead, he told her to wait for him to return at the lighthouse. He would only be gone on a short voyage. When he returned he would have enough money for them to run away and elope._

_The girl agreed to his proposal. She packed as much as she could, and snuck out the night before she was to be married without saying a word. She climbed up to the top of the lighthouse and stared out over the sea. She watched the waves crash against the shore as she waited for her lover to return, but he never came…_

When Haru had told Sunako the story, she could not help but think the girl was a fool. It was the girl's own fault for believing in the illusion of love. Needless to say, this was not the part of the story that interested the horror girl. She had enjoyed the part where the girl became bitter and began to lure ships towards shore, hoping her lover was aboard. They would often crash and sink, bodies washing up on shore. Of course, the idea of finding the girl's skeleton in the lighthouse was a promising prospect as well. Perhaps she could bring is back with her as a bride for Hiroshi. Then again, she might not be Hiroshi's type. He would probably want a girl with a little meat on her, not just bones. Maybe she would just take the skull for John's sake… Ahh, now she was getting ahead of herself. The horror girl climbed off the bike clumsily, body stiff from the hour-long ride and shook her head slightly to come back to reality. She was fully snapped out of it when she felt a hand grab hers causing her to jump at the sensation.

"You okay?" Haru asked, though despite his asking, he didn't sound even remotely concerned.

Sunako simply nodded. Then, her eyes caught sight of the lighthouse and she was gone. Sunako had been swept away as she so often was by anything horror. It was odd to think she did not believe in love when she looked like a girl who had fallen madly into it. You could almost see the hearts floating around her head. The lighthouse stood out in dark contrast to the brightness of the sky and sea, sitting atop a cliff. She could tell it was old, though how old she couldn't be sure. The color of the stones had faded over time in the sun, and there was a wooden overlook encircling the top of the lighthouse. As they got closer, she could see the glass that encompassed the beacon at the very top was cracked and the wood making up the balcony overlook was badly weathered. An overgrown path led up to the lighthouse, and Sunako could hear the waves crash against the face of the cliff on the other side.

The large stone entrance the lighthouse was locked, but Haru managed to pick the lock so fast Sunako half wondered if it was only her imagination. The door opened and Sunako felt a new rush of excitement even bigger than the first. She took a few steps into the lighthouse and waited for her eyes to adjust, breathing in the scent of dust and mildew. The light coming in through the windows was dim from grime that had collected on them over the years. Along with the smell, it remained her of a basement or of a cave. While she walked around the ground floor, almost dancing with joy, Haru kicked a rather large stone over and wedged it in between the door and the frame to hold it open.

Once Sunako could see well enough, she started on her first task: finding the body. There really wasn't much to see on the ground floor aside from the dust and spider webs. There were a few crates stacked up against the wall, and an old desk that presumably was used when the lighthouse was still a tourist attraction. Sunako quickly decided her best bet would be upstairs, since the story said the girl was looking out over the ocean waiting. She would come back and look to see what treasures the dusty crates held after she found the body. Before going upstairs, she took a moment to marvel at the large, wooden, spiral staircase that led up to the beacon and overlook. She took a few steps before one of the steps creaked, causing her to squeal in delight and race up the stairs. Her partner in crime stood forgotten at the bottom.

_There is a girl who haunts that lighthouse  
She saved me, I was swimming  
So young I almost drowned  
Under the water she sang a story  
Of losing her lover  
She calls a warning_

Sunako had completely covered the floor with the beacon and the balcony outside by the time Haru made it to the top of the staircase. He hadn't seemed to be in any hurry, which surprised the horror girl when she finally remembered his presence. She walked up towards him with hope in her violet eyes and asked, "Do you know where the body might be?"

"Is that really are you care about?" He took a step towards her, answering her question with one of his own. Before she had time to respond, he added as an afterthought, "I think she jumped." He took another step forward.

"No body?" Her disappointment was obvious. Sunako's shoulders drooped and she looked down at the ground, defeated for a moment. Then she remembered where she was. Surely, there were plenty of other horror things in a wonderful place like this. She looked up with a new determination, only to find herself staring right at Haru, mere inches away. The horror girl instinctively took a step back. He wasn't a radiant creature, so she knew she wouldn't faint or nosebleed, but she still didn't like anyone getting too close.

"No body." Haru answered her almost forgotten question, again taking a step towards Sunako, who took a step back. "What's wrong?" Haru brushed the hair out of the horror girl's face and tucked it behind her ear. The action caused her to freeze like a deer in the headlights. Affectionate actions such as that always got an odd reaction out of her. "We're both _creatures of darkness_ aren't we?"

Haru was right, they were. So, this was okay, right? Sunako used all her strength to nod in response, and Haru took yet another step forward a smirk playing upon his features. This time Sunako's feet stayed planted where they were as if they had been stuck to the floor with superglue. In fact, her whole body felt frozen. Noi had forcibly exposed her to enough shojo manga for her to know what happened next in a situation like this, and she wasn't sure if she liked the idea. As she tried to push those images out of her mind, that annoying voice found a place to worm it's way back in. _Do you love him?_ Before she could think of an answer, Haru leaned in and kissed her. She felt his lips crash into hers in a way that was anything but gentle. Sunako hadn't even reacted before she felt the superglue release her feet as she felt herself pushed backwards until her back met cool the stone wall, all the while Haru's lips on hers. Her eyes were still open when Haru opened his and pulled away.

"Why are you being like that?" He questioned. "You like me, right? So what's your problem?"

Sunako could feel his breath on her as he spoke. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. How was it that he could say that so easily, that she liked him? When he had said something similar in the graveyard, all she could do was nod quietly. This seemed no different. She didn't answer, and Haru leaned in to kiss her once more. Sunako made a feeble attempt to return the kiss. It seemed like what she was supposed to do, but somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice called out saying _this is wrong_. She vaguely remembered from all Noi's gushing about Takenaga, most of which she tried to ignore, that this was supposed to feel good, but it didn't. That's not to say that it felt bad. Kissing Haru just seemed wet…and maybe a little, slimy? The word occurred to her as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and any attempt to kiss him back halted. _This is wrong._ Sunako started to push him away slightly, but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head, ignoring her protest. _This is wrong._ Haru repositioned her wrists so he could hold them with one hand. Sunako jumped when she felt his hand come into direct contact with her stomach before slowly wandering upward. _This is wrong! _The voice all but screamed and Sunako snapped out of the fog that had filled her head. She yanked her arms out of his grasp just before his hand reached its destination, realizing he wasn't nearly as strong as her usual opponent. She then used her freed limbs to push him away before letting out a very Sunako-like hiss and scratching his face with her right hand.

She looked rather satisfied for a moment as she could see the bloody red marks already forming on his face. Unfortunately, a moment was all she had before she felt something hard collide with the side of her face and knock to the ground. She hadn't expected him to punch her…or for it to hurt that badly. In fact, despite all the time she had fought it out with the dazzling creature, she realized she had never been hit like that. Sunako held her hand to her face and her brow furrowed in confusion. Why had Haru punched her?

"Stupid bitch." Haru muttered from up above her as he held his hand to the giant scratches that now adorned his face. "Thought I could at least have some fun with you before I left you to rot." He smirked when he saw the confused look on her face. "You're just a toy you know. Some of that blond idiot's crazy fans paid me to get rid of you." He laughed at the idea. "They paid me a lot actually. I never thought it would have been so easy to trick you though. Just feed you that darkness bullshit and you eat it up. Not only that, but I got you to push away the only people who weren't scared shitless of you." He seemed even more amused by this. "I think you might be more psychotic than they tell me I am."

Sunako felt her will to fight float away and slumped down against the wall. She blinked as Haru crouched down in front of her. "It's not even worth my time to sleep with someone as pathetic as you anyway. Looks like you weren't much of a creature of darkness afterall."

_Love, you are foolish, you're tired  
Your sleeplessness makes you a liar  
The city is burning  
The ocean is turning  
Our only chance is the lighthouse_

Sunako sat in the place Haru had left her. She had heard him walk down the stairs and eventually the door shut, signaling his exit. He had left her to rot, and that was what she would do. That was the fate of ugly pathetic girls like her. Only now did everything start to make sense, the reason why he had told her she didn't need to bring anything, why he made sure she said she would be gone the whole week. No one would be looking for her. No one would miss her. Sunako felt the hopelessness bubble up around her. It had all but engulfed her went a voice broke the silence.

"Did your lover leave you too?" The voice called out. It was one of the most beautiful voices she'd ever heard. Sunako couldn't help but look up. She found herself staring at a girl whose beauty would rival Noi's. She had long golden hair that fell around her in soft curls and was wearing an expensive looking western style girl knelt down in front of Sunako. "You can stay here with me." She sounded as pleasant as she looked. The girl motioned as if she was going to run her hand through Sunako's hair. Sunako felt a chill shoot through her body as the girls hand simply floated through her head instead.

"Y-you!" Sunako stammered out.

"You! That is no way to address me!" The girl answered in a huff and stood back up. "Someone like _you_ has no right at address me in such a manner. You are as pathetic as that ugly boy said!" Her kindness seemed to leave faster than it came. "And to think, you had such a handsome boy as your lover. Surely, he will not come for the likes you!" She spat.

"I don't have a lover." Sunako answered meekly.

"Do not lie to me. I have seen him in your mind." She stated matter-of-factly. "But it does not matter. He is not going to come. Your soul is too dark and broken." She paused for a moment to think, and then added, "Even your own kind do not want you. No, no one will come for you. You will stay here and rot." Sunako curled up into a ball and the ghost smiled. "Or you could do what I did…" She finished tauntingly before starting to sing a song and twirl around the room.

_Her lover was a sailor  
She went and she waited there  
The door locked from the outside  
Lover never arrived so she sings there  
Soft as a siren luring the ships off their course, how alarming_

Kyouhei climbed out of the cab and looked towards the lighthouse at the top of the cliff. Clouds rolled in and it gave it an even eerier feel. No doubt, Sunako was already making plans to move in. It was her kind of place. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the meager amount of money. After the cab fare, he would be left with a measly 500 yen. Trying not to think about how he was going to pay rent, Kyouhei quickly paid the cab driver and started up the hill. He hadn't gone more than a few steps, when he saw a dark figure come out of the large stone door at the base of the lighthouse…a solitary dark figure. The person had their hood pulled up to hide their face, but he knew who it was without hesitation. He quickened his pace toward Haru. _Why isn't Sunako with him? Sunako should be with him_. Kyouhei thought. He could feel his anxiety increase with each step.

"Where's Sunako?" Kyouhei shouted once he met Haru halfway on the path to the lighthouse. Haru stopped in front of the raging bishounen and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Probably freaking out in that insane way of hers." He answered calmly. The calmer his voice, the faster Kyouhei felt the blood rush through his veins.

"Don't fuck with me! Where is she?"

"But I just told you, freaking out. You know what I mean, where she cries, tangles her hair all up, and gets that dark aura all around her." Haru waved a hand in the air dismissively. "No wonder people think she's so ugly."

That was it, the last straw. Kyouhei clenched his fist and punched Haru square in the face with all his strength. He punched him so hard that he hurt his own hand in the process. He shook it off and noticed the blood that started to stream down Haru's face.

"You broke my fucking nose!" The boy wailed as he tried his best to stop the bleeding. He tore off the bottom of his shirt and balled it up around his nose. "You're gonna regret this you bastard!"

"What makes you think I would ever regret this?" Kyouhei spat as he took a fighting stance, ready to go after Haru again. This time he was going for teeth.

"Because," Haru answered through clenched teeth, and his eyes lit up for a moment, the first sign of life Kyouhei had ever seen in them. "While you're down here, your precious little wench is up there." He nodded towards the lighthouse, only to cringe as it caused pain to shoot through his face. "I'll be she's gonna jump any second."

Kyouhei dropped his stance and his eyes grew wide. _Would she…really jump?_ The doubt in his mind lasted all of a second. _Of course she would. She almost jumped when Hiroshi was kidnapped…who knows what Haru has said and done. _Kyouhei felt a rock drop into his stomach as he took off toward the lighthouse, shoving Haru to the ground for good measure. He swung the ancient stone door open and went inside, letting it fall shut behind him.

_We went in, we climbed up and looked out  
The door locked from the outside  
Three ghosts in a lighthouse_

_(The Hush Sound)_

_

* * *

_

_Well, that's the chapter! I hope it's not too disappointing! I got so many wonderful reviews that I just had to find the time to update for you guys! I think I almost got as many reviews for this last chapter as I did for all the rest combined. They were so nice to come back to after a long day of classes! __**Thank you so much for reviewing!**__***heart***__ I hope you will all continue to tell me what you think! (and as always, I welcome the bad as well as the good) Until next time!_


	11. Stockholm Syndrome

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to this song or any of the others I use in past or future chapters. They belong to the artists mentioned._

_

* * *

_

**Made for Each Other**

**Chapter Eleven: Stockholm Syndrome **

_I'm so lost  
I'm barely here  
I wish I could explain myself  
But words escape me_

"His phone went right to voicemail this time." Takenaga said with a frown, which the others all matched. "I think it's dead."

"Can't you call Sunako?" Tamao suggested, some of her emotions seeping through her usual façade. She too, was concerned.

Noi shook her head as she answered softly. "She doesn't have a cell phone…" Tamao's eyes moved from the forlorn look on Noi's face to the boys who wore matching expressions.

"It's hopeless!" Yuki wailed into Ranmaru's shoulder. They had been trying to get a hold of the pair for the last 45 minutes with no luck.

Tamao's eyes finally rested on Ranmaru who was patting Yuki on the back in a comforting manner. Despite his often cruel or indifferent attitude towards her, she couldn't help but continue to love the red headed womanizer, and it pained her to see such a look on his face. Sunako had become one of her close friends as well. She didn't quite understand why Sunako acted the way she did sometimes, but she always had fun hanging out with her and Noi. With that final thought, Tamao stood up, getting the attention of the moping teens all around her. "We'll just have to try and find her ourselves." The princess whipped out her own cell phone and hit speed-dial.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

The door swung shut behind Kyouhei as he came to a halt in the center of the room. He could hardly see a thing. The muted light streaming in through windows was even less due to the approaching storm, and he could hear the howling of the wind through the cracks in the stone walls of the lighthouse. This was Sunako's dream home for sure. Kyouhei looked around but didn't see evidence of the horror girl in question anywhere. He was about to head up the staircase when he saw a figure move in out of the shadows. "Su…nako?"

The figure began to sing a song in a language he did not understand, with a voice much too gentle and feminine to be Sunako's. "Why are you here?" The figure asked sadly, when it was just a few feet from him. Kyouhei blinked a few times so that his eyes would adjust faster. He found himself staring at a girl who was very much not Sunako. She wore an elegant western style dress and had long golden locks that fell around her shoulders. The girl was obviously a foreigner, and gave off the air of a lady. She gave a weak smile as she approached him.

"Have you seen a scary looking girl, came in here with that guy who just left…" Kyouhei continued to quickly describe Sunako to the girl, but as he did so he couldn't help but feel that something was off. The girl reached forward as if to place a hand in his cheek, but instead of stopping there, her hand continued to pass through his body. He stopped speaking and felt a chill shoot through him. An expression of anger flashed over the girl's delicate features as she pulled her hand back, before but it was quickly replaced with a gentle smile.

"My name is Greta." She stated, ignoring Kyouhei's question completely. "You are such a handsome man. What is your name?"

"Have you seen Sunako or not?" Kyouhei snapped back. Ghost or not, she was just another crazy girl he didn't have time to deal with.

"I did, but she is gone now." Greta answered with a mischievous smile. "You are too late, you should just leave." Before he could reply, Kyouhei heard a soft sob echo through the lighthouse. She was lying. "Wait!" Greta shouted, suddenly losing her composure. "She does not want you." She moved in front of Kyouhei in an attempt to stop him from going upstairs. "You know that already. Just leave her. Why bother with a dark broken girl like her anyway?" Her words were ignored as Kyouhei passed right through her. Greta huffed in annoyance and flew straight up to the top floor, leaving him to take the much longer route of running circles up the staircase.

Kyouhei raced up the spiral staircase at top speed, not even noticing the creaks and cracking noises several of the steps made. He reached the top out of breath, legs burning, and dizzy. Bending over, resting his hands on his thighs, he tried to catch his breath and waited for the room to stop spinning. When he looked up, he saw her. Sunako was curled up tight in a ball near the door to the lighthouse balcony, Greta dancing around her happily. He could tell the horror girl was a mess, hair tangled, face surely puffy from crying, but she was there. She was alive.

"Sooo pitiful, sooo pitiful." The ghost sang out happily in a chilling voice, much different from the one she had used earlier. "Such a dark heart…" Kyouhei ignored Greta's song and slowly walked over to Sunako, falling to his knees in front of her.

Sunako felt something powerful encircle her, and suddenly she was pressed up against something incredibly warm. Had the hellfire demons finally come for her? That must be it; they had come to drag her down into the earth. Rejected as a creature of darkness, she now must be removed from this world. There was no longer a place for her here. However, there were two problems with this theory: if it really was demons, why did this feel so familiar and why did she suddenly feel safe? Demons did not cause such feelings. The girl dared to open her eyes to see what had suddenly trapped her. It was not a demon, but a human. Someone had wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She titled her head just enough to catch a glimpse of golden hair, the dazzling creature's golden hair.

For once in her life, Sunako didn't question it. She did not ask herself why the dazzling creature had come for her, or why he was holding her. She did not wonder whether this was another part of his deception, or a ploy to make her into a lady. She had fallen so low that these things no longer mattered to her. Sunako grabbed onto Kyouhei's sweatshirt in fistfuls and her sobs came out with a new found strength as she buried her face into his chest. No, things like that didn't matter to her anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

"You're okay…" He exhaled as a soft whisper. "I thought…" Kyouhei weaved his fingers through her tangled hair and tightened his arms around her "I thought…" He couldn't even bring himself to speak the places his thoughts had taken him since he had entered the lighthouse.

"Foolish lover." Greta scolded as she hovered over the two. She had stopped singing. "You are too late to save this girl."

"Will you just shut up already!" Kyouhei snapped.

"Do not get angry at me lover." She laughed as she spun around so she was behind Kyouhei now. She bent over and whispered into his ear. "You are the one who was too late." Greta then returned to singing and dancing around the pair, making up yet another song. "Toooo late! Toooo late!"

"What are you…" Kyouhei pulled away from Sunako enough to get a better looks at her and froze. The area round Sunako's left eye was swollen and changing color. He had gotten into enough fights in the past to know it was going to be quite the black eye. Sunako turned and let her hair fall so it was hidden once more.

"A young girl was deceived, brought to the lighthouse by another, when finally he found her, too late was her lover." The ghost laughed eerily at her new song. "That is what they shall sing for her."

"What are you talking about?" She was really starting to get to Kyouhei with her incessant singing.

"When they sing for her," She smiled down at him, "Like they sing for me."

"She's not dead you idiot."

"Not yet." Greta walked towards the railing so that she could look down at the staircase that spiraled to the ground. "Her lover was a sailor. She went and she waited there. The door locked from the outside. Lover never arrived…" She let her own song trail off and turned back around to look at the two. " You may have arrived, but how will you leave?"

"The door…" Kyouhei whispered as realization hit him. The ghostly girl smiled. She had to be lying again. He stood up and pulled Sunako up with him. "Common, we're leaving." He grabbed Sunako's arm and started for the stairs, but she wouldn't budge. The horror girl didn't say a word, but stayed planted where she was, head bowed to hid her face. "I said we're leaving." Kyouhei repeated, giving her arm a good tug.

"She's right…" Sunako's voice was horse from crying. She looked and sounded like a ghost much more than the real thing. "Let me rot here."

Kyouhei opened his mouth to tell her how stupid she was being when he heard a crash come from behind him. He dropped Sunako's arm and moved to the top of the staircase to see what had happened. Leaning down to look, he saw one of the lower windows was broken. There was also light suddenly coming from the darkness. No, not light…fire. Kyouhei's eyes grew wide. He rushed outside and ran to the opposite side of the lighthouse balcony. Looking down, he saw Haru walking towards his motorcycle. "Get back here! You trying to kill us?" Haru just waved, giving Kyouhei his answer, before getting on his bike and driving off. "Fuck!" The teen kicked the railing in frustration, quickly regretting his decision as his foot went right through. He quickly caught himself and fell backwards instead.

Running his hands through his hair Kyouhei sighed in frustration. There had to be some way out of this. Remembering he had the cell phone Ranmaru lent him, he reached in his pocket and pulled it out. The battery was dead. Perfect. The thought shot through his mind in annoyance and he threw the phone off the balcony. It was useless anyway. He picked himself up and headed back around to the door on the opposite side of the lighthouse. How far up were they again? The ocean was one side of the lighthouse wasn't it? They might make it if they… Kyouhei froze for an instant when he saw Sunako at the edge of the railing, already halfway over it, with Greta whispering things in her ear. There was nothing but rocks and crashing waves below. He ran towards the girl and quickly pulled her back, causing both of them to fall to the ground in a mess of arms and legs. They quickly separated and he looked at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy! I didn't come all this way for-"

Kyouhei's yelling was drowned out by a loud roar overhead. Kyouhei, Sunako, and Greta all looked up to see a military sized helicopter with a girl hanging out the door holding a megaphone. "KYOUHEI! GOOD JOB SAVING SUNAKO!" She shouted before waving madly. All three looked up at Noi dumbfounded. Before anyone could react, a ladder fell down and the helicopter moved in close enough for Kyouhei to grab it.

"HURRY UP!" Yuki shouted now, apparently he had taken the megaphone from Noi. "WE CAN SEE THE FIRE FROM HERE!" It was clear he was trying to sound brave, but even through the megaphone his fear shown through. He wanted his friends safely with him so he could rest easy once again.

"What's going on? I wanna see!" Ranmaru pushed through to look out the door of the helicopter between Noi and Yuki. "Why aren't they climbing up?"

"It looks like they're fighting!" Takenaga answered as he looked through the window. Sure enough, the two seemed to be engaged in a classing shouting match despite the smoke streaming from the lighthouse and the ladder dangling in front of them.

"What are they saying? I can't hear anything!" Noi complained as she strained to hear.

"COME UP THE LADDER! YOU CAN FINISH YOUR LOVERS' QUARREL LATER!" Ranmaru had the megaphone now. He was completely ignored, and that was something Ranmaru didn't tolerate well. A vein twitched on his forehead. He was about to shout at the pair again, when he saw they had stopped shouting and watched as Sunako turned away. She seemed to be looking at something, but then fainted and fell to the ground. Kyouhei quickly picked her up and paused for a moment, before he started to climb up the ladder. "Looks like they decided to listen after all!" He triumphantly handed the megaphone back over to Noi and returned to his seat.

Yuki and Takenaga took Sunako from Kyouhei and pulled her unconscious frame up into the helicopter. "How in the hell…" Kyouhei started as he climbed in as well. They shut the doors behind him to drown out some of the sound, but everyone was still resigned to shouting.

"You're okay!" Someone shouted and suddenly all the boys and Noi had wrapped Kyouhei and the unconscious Sunako in a giant group hug. Tamao looked back from her seat next to the pilot and smiled warmly, a rare expression of emotion for the girl. Her eyes met Ranmaru's as he pulled away from the group hug and she quickly turned back around, a bright shade of pink lighting up her face.

Kyouhei opened his mouth to ask again, why they happened to arrive with a helicopter, when Takenaga spoke. "We talked to Shiori, and then came here! We'll explain better when we get back!" Kyouhei just nodded, already annoyed with all the shouting. He shot a glare at Noi, who sat across from him with the biggest smile plastered on her face, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Though no one said anything, they all knew why. Somehow, without their noticing, Kyouhei had picked up the unconscious Sunako and was now holding her in his arms protectively.

_It's too late  
To save me  
You're too late  
You're too late_

_(Blink 182)_

_

* * *

_

_I think I got this chapter out in a decent amount of time, what do you think? I know the whole helicopter thing seemed a little out there, but to me it still seemed in the realm of the wallflower style so I'm happy with it. I even managed to look over it so hopefully there aren't too many errors. I'll admit I'm a little distracted. My loan money finally went into my bank account so I'm off on a shopping spree! (and by that I mean buying textbooks, food, and gas hahaha) As always, let me know what you think! _


	12. Maybe Won't Do

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to this song or any of the others I use in past or future chapters. They belong to the artists mentioned._

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Twelve: Maybe Won't Do **

_What don't you understand  
Forget the master plan  
I'd give it all away to have you back again_

"KYOUHEI! GOOD JOB SAVING SUNAKO!" Noi shouted before waving madly. Kyouhei, Sunako, and Greta looked up at the girl dumbfounded. Before anyone could react, a ladder fell down and the helicopter moved in close enough for Kyouhei to grab it.

"HURRY UP!" Yuki shouted now, apparently he had taken the megaphone from Noi. "WE CAN SEE THE FIRE FROM HERE!"

Kyouhei stood up, grabbing the ladder with one hand and held the other out towards Sunako to pull her up. "Come on!" He shouted over the roar of the helicopter. Sunako snubbed his offer and stayed where she was.

"Leave me." He couldn't hear her words, but knew what they must be. Kyouhei let go of the ladder, walked over to Sunako and pulled the goth girl up so she was standing.

"Stop it." He didn't shout, but his words carried a great weight with them. He knew she could hear him. Greta, who stood watching the pair, let out a slight gasp.

Sunako chose to brush his words off, shoving Kyouhei away and taking a step back. "I said leave me!"

"Stop being stupid!" Kyouhei shouted back. "Get on the damn helicopter! You can act crazy at home!" He saw Sunako flinch at the last thing he said and instantly regretted.

"Ugly! Stupid! Psychotic! Crazy! Pathetic!" Sunako screamed each word out and felt her world crack a little more with each one. When she finally looked up at her opponent, the damage was evident. He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, the mad look in her eyes, and the dark aura surrounding her. "Leave me." She no longer bothered to shout over the noise above. "Let me burn; let me rot."

Kyouhei opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a shout from above.

"COME UP THE LADDER! YOU CAN FINISH YOUR LOVERS' QUARREL LATER!" Ranmaru had the megaphone now.

_Like saying that is going to help anything._ Kyouhei thought in annoyance. He looked back to Sunako, but saw she was no longer facing him. She was looking at Greta, who had a hand placed delicately on each side of Sunako's head. Sunako's eyes drifted shut. She stood like that for a moment before collapsing. "What did you do to her?" Kyouhei yelled and he went to pick up the fallen girl.

"You can…save her now." Came Greta's soft reply. It seemed to come through his mind rather than his ears. "I saw her memories and knew you would come for her. I am jealous of this girl. So many people loved this girl enough to come for her…it was not so for me." Kyouhei scooped up the girl in question and headed towards the ladder. He paused for a moment and turned back to Greta, who held a soft smile on her beautiful features.

"Thanks."

"She is not as broken as she thinks." Greta said softly in reply. Kyouhei simply nodded before he started to climb up, Sunako draped over his shoulder. The last thing he wanted to do was say the wrong thing and anger the ghost who had apparently decided to help him. "Make sure she does not forget her dream!" He heard her final words as he climbed up. When he made it to the top and looked back down at the lighthouse, Greta was gone.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in darkness and smiled happily. She just had the strangest dream. _That's right…the dream_. She thought as she recollected it, her smile slowly fading as she did so. _The dream had been about love. Not just love but…_ The horror girl quickly stopped her thought process. She wasn't going to think about a dream like _that_. No, not a dream….a _nightmare_. _I'll just go back to sleep and have a better dream about Freddy or Jason_. Sunako thought stubbornly and moved to yank the blankets back over herself but met with resistance. Were they stuck? She pulled at them again and identified the source of her difficulty: an intruder.

The top half of the dazzling creature was intruding upon her bed space. He was sitting in a chair, but leaning forward onto her blankets, head cradled in his arms. The boy opened his eyes, clearly woken up by all of Sunako's tugging. He stared at her with as hazy expression, not bothering to move. His mouth began to open and close as if he were talking, but the only word that actually came out was a very groggy, "awake." His eyes again fell shut. "Go back…to sleep."

Sunako sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I will as soon as you leave." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Comfy," Came the boy's muffled reply as he snuggled into her soft comforter. Sunako expressed her disapproval by roughly yanking it out from under his head. Kyouhei found himself sprawled awkwardly on top of the bed as a result and begrudgingly sat back up in the chair. "You shouldn't be so rude to the guy who saved your ass." He mumbled out.

Sunako gave him a blank stare in response. Saved…her? She looked at the boy, waiting for more elaboration, but he just yawned drowsily. This then caused Sunako to yawn as well. In doing so, she reached her hands up to rub her eyes. The second her hands put pressure on her face, she stopped, letting out a small grunt in pain. _Why does my face_… Her thought halted as reality came rushing back to her. She had gone to the lighthouse and… "Haru…" The word escaped from her lips in a whisper and her eyes shot to the dazzling creature to confirm her memories, hoping those had just been dream too. The look on his face said otherwise. "I told you not to," She finally replied to his mumbles.

"You should be thanking me!" Although he said that, Kyouhei couldn't help but feel a deep pang of guilt. The guilt was not for saving her but for her being in that lighthouse to begin with.

"I would have rather stayed," The horror girl replied stubbornly. She then took on a slightly dreamy expression. "I could have been witness to my own death. I could have smelt my flesh burning as the fire engulfed me, or heard the snapping of my bones as I fell against the rocks-"

"You realize you woulda been in too much pain to notice those things." He interrupted the horror girl, who then shot him a piercing look.

"If you left me I could have been a ghost right now." An evil smile took over her face, the kind that made her classmates hide under their desks and children cry. "You would never get a moments rest, and when your heart finally stopped beating from fear, I'd take your beautiful corpse and-"

"Stop saying that!" Kyouhei really had no desire to know what Sunako would do with his dead body, and he seriously hoped he would never find out. He watched as her maniac expression faded into a terrifying pout and she crossed her arms in defiance. Clearly, she was angry he interrupted her horror fantasy. However, Kyouhei found himself wishing she'd go back to being angry as her pout quickly turned into a genuine defeated expression. As much as he didn't want to continue in the direction their conversation had been going, it had been relatively normal…at least, normal for Sunako. For that brief interaction he'd thought maybe weren't that bad, maybe she wouldn't enter one of her infamous downward spirals.

Unfiortunately, Sunako's thoughts were far from the same. _He's right. I shouldn't say things like that anymore._ Sunako was no longer a creature of darkness. Everything she had been feeling up in the lighthouse came back as quickly as the pain she had felt when rubbing her face. Sunako could feel the tears burning in the corners of her eyes, just waiting for her guard to fall enough for them to escape. As they did just that, rolling down her face in warm waves, she lowered her head and let her hair fall around her like a dark ineffective barrier. Ineffective, because it wasn't long before the dazzling creature had wrapped his arms around her in an all too familiar manner. That was right, he had done the same thing when she'd been up in the lighthouse. She had been so cold then from sitting on the cold stone and the wind blowing in that she mistook him for a demon because of his warmth. Then, she hadn't questioned it; why he was there or why he had put his arms around her. Then she hadn't, but she sure as hell was going to now.

Sunako shoved the boy away with enough force that he fell back slightly on the bed in front of her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, wincing only slightly at the pain it caused. "Why are you doing that? Why did you bother saving me? "

For a moment, Kyouhei froze. He wanted to say he didn't know. Doing that would be so much easier, but it was a lie. However, he couldn't tell her the truth either, not the full truth anyway. Instead, he settled for somewhere in the middle, for words he had used once before. "I care about you."

Sunako refused to look up. She stared at her hands resting in her lap instead. "I don't believe you. Stop lying to me. I told you I know the truth about why you pretend to care. Tell me the real reason you came!"

"I'm not pretending! Me, Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, everyone cares about you! We _all_ came to save you from _Haru_!" He shouted back, frustrated that despite everything she still thought they were just using her. While it may be true that's what it had been like at the start, over the past two years things had changed so much. Sure, they still tried to make her into a lady on occasion, but that wasn't the reason they all acted like her friends. It was because they _were_ he friends. "Look at what he did to you! Why do you still believe him over me?"

"Because it makes sense," Sunako answered confidently.

"So no matter what I say, as long as turning you into a lady will get me free rent…you won't believe me?"

"I won't," She stated firmly. Why would she believe him? Just because he denied it, didn't mean she was wrong. Why would he admit to his plot and ruin his chances?

"Fine!" He shouted before stomping out of the room.

Sunako was alone. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. This was what she had wanted wasn't it, to be left alone? Somehow she found it hard to confirm that. Even more, she found it hard to deny that she wanted to believe the dazzling creature. She found herself wishing she could believe that they were all her friends; wishing that the boy shad saved her for reasons other than avoiding Aunty's wrath and Noi for reasons other than supporting Takenaga. However, despite all her wishing, she could not bring herself to believe this was true. It was just too impossible. As Sunako decided o herself that she was content with rotting alone in her room since she missed her chance at the lighthouse, someone came into her room.

"Yeah, I said I'm sure already, stop asking." Sunako heard the familiar voice and looked up. No doubt, the dazzling creature had come back into her room. He was talking on the house phone to some unknown person. Why had he come back in here though. "Okay, whatever….Now tell her," At that, Sunako found the phone suddenly in front of her. "Here…"

"Hello?" Sunako spoke into the phone, still unsure who was on the other line.

"Sunako, darling! How are you?" Aunty's voice bubbled through the line.

"I'm good," She lied, sweeping a questioning glance to the only other person in the room. Had the others told her about what had happened? If so, they would pay. Sunako did not intend to make her Aunt worry about her unnecessarily.

"Good, good! I'm glad to hear it!" Clearly, they hadn't. "Well, I don't know why _I_ have to be the one to say it, but…" Ms. Nakahara paused for a moment in a dramatic manner. "The boys aren't going to try and turn you into a lady anymore," She finished sadly.

"What?" Sunako must have heard her wrong, or misunderstood somehow.

"Well I still think you would make a wonderful lady. You're so beautiful Sunako!" Her Aunt continued to babble on. "But that boy just insisted that I call the deal off. It's so ungrateful if you ask me, turning down my offer of free rent. They're definitely not getting any discounts now!" Sunako could tell her Aunt was heading into one of her vengeful moods and was about to interrupt, but someone beat her to the punch. In the background she could hear a man's voice and her aunt started conversing with him. "Oh, I'm sorry Sunako! I have to go. Leonad needs me! I miss you! I will see you soon! Au Revoir!"

"B-bye." Sunako heard the dial tone before she even finish. She sat there for a moment with the phone still pressed to her ear. When the low buzz turned into a screaming beep she turned the phone off and set it down on the bed. Then her eyes drifted back to Kyouhei, who was once again sitting in the skull and bone chair beside her bed. There was a question she wanted to ask, but she couldn't quite put it into words and found herself simply staring at him.

"She told you the deal's off right?" Kyouhei asked after he realize Sunako wasn't going to say anything. She nodded. "_Now_ will you believe me?" His question came off rather harsh.

Sunako paused. That was why he had done it? She slowly nodded again. With that small gesture, everything changed. She soon found herself recounting the events that had happened between herself and Haru. Kyouhei did the same with Shiori and the crazy fan girls. He apologized, saying the whole thing had been his fault because of that and, like she had in the past, Sunako told him that it wasn't. Things between the two seemed…not quite normal, but comfortable. At the very least they were talking once again. That is, until they reached the topic of Greta and Kyouhei made the mistake of asking a single question…

"So did you have some special dream or something?" He asked, as remembering Greta's last words to him.

"What?" Sunako's question came out sharply. For some reason unknown to Kyouhei, the question seemed to shock her. What he didn't catch was the slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"Greta said I was supposed to remind you about a dream or somethin'?" He continued.

"I didn't have a dream," She lied. She was a terrible liar. Kyouhei saw right through her and smirked.

"What was it about?" He pressed further.

"I said I didn't have a dream." Sunako insisted, feeling her cheeks grow warmer. It was dark, but he was bound to notice if her face got much darker.

"But you're lying, so tell me."

"Get out. I want to go to sleep." She chose to change the topic rather than continue. Like hell she's tell him about that dream…no, _nightmare_. She had definitely decided it was a nightmare.

"Tell me and I'll leave." He tried a final time, but Sunako had already turned her back on him and pulled the covers over her completely. "Fine. But don't think I've given up!"

"…"

"Friends?" He asked from the doorway in a rather childish manner. He wanted to make sure he didn't just undo what he had given up free rent for. Sunako hesitated under her blankets for a moment before answering.

"Friends," Came her muffled reply. "But it's only provisional. Now leave." After that, she heard the door click shut and she began to drift off to sleep, hoping she would dream of Jason instead this time.

_Some call it love I don't know what you're thinkin' of  
Such a mystery to me  
Somehow you always like to play undercover  
It's your path to discover_

_(American Hi-Fi)_

_I finally got a chapter out to you guys! I hope it's not too terrible. I can't say I'm entirely happy with the way it turned out, and I apologize if there's typos and such since I just gave it a quick read over. I hope the characters aren't too OOC either, but at the same time I'm trying to have them grow a little as characters so that would make them that way wouldn't it? Sigh, I dunno. But please let me know what you think! If you want to drag me away from my endless gradschool reading list and update for you, that's the best way to do it! XD _


	13. Momentum

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to this song or any of the others I use in past or future chapters. They belong to the artists mentioned._

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Thirteen: Momentum**

_You are the dark ocean bottom  
And I am the fast sinking anchor  
Should I fall for you?  
Should I fall for you?_

"What do you mean you didn't see her?" Kyouhei asked doubtfully. He was sitting in the main living room with Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Noi, just having finished recounting his story of the events that took place. The group decided on patiently waiting until the following day after they found him fast asleep by Sunako's bedside. A fact Noi wasn't going to let him forget anytime soon.

"We only saw you and Sunako there." Takenaga answered. "You did say she was a ghost right?"

"Well yeah, but _I_ could see her." Kyouhei added with a smug look. He was rather proud of his paranormal abilities when it came to ghosts. As he looked at his friends, a thought occurred to him. "Where's Tamao? It was her helicopter right? I thought she'd want to know what happened too."

"She said she wanted to take care of the police business right away." Yuki answered.

"Police?" Kyouhei questioned.

"Mmmm. We saw Haru throw a flaming bottle into the lighthouse from the helicopter." Yuki explained further. "We were pretty far away at the time, but she said there was a camera onboard and they might be able to restore the image enough to press charges."

Noi waived a hand dismissively. "I'm sure it could have waited, but _someone_ kept mentioning girls the whole trip. She was probably hurt and didn't want to come!" The beauty shot a deathly glare at Ranmaru.

"How can you tell? She doesn't ever change her expression." The womanizer countered, shifting nervously under Noi's gaze. As he said it, he realized he was wrong. The brief image he caught of her smiling on the helicopter was proof.

"You're so cruel! She loves you! Of course she was upset!" Noi, defender of all women, shouted back. The other three boys nodded in agreement, muttering things about being evil amongst themselves.

"It's not my fault." Ranmaru stood as he spoke. "I'm just too beautiful to be tied down to one woman." He brushed the hair out of his face, giving his friends his signature smile. They watched in disgust as he threw on his coat and began punching numbers into his phone as he walked out the door. "I'll be back for dinner!"

"So…where is Sunako?" Noi asked looking around as of by mentioning her, the goth girl would suddenly appear. "Is she still in her room?"

"She's getting groceries for a feast!" Yuki announced excitedly, and Kyouhei added a few comments about shrimp and 3cm thick meat.

"Sunako said it's to apologize for forgetting we're her friends and thank us for saving her." Takenaga explained.

"You let her go out with a black eye?" Noi's question was met with three blank faces. None of them had thought of that. Before anything more could be said, they heard the front door blow open and the sound of something falling to the ground. The group quickly made their way to the source and found Sunako gathering up fallen groceries and putting them in another bag. Evidently, she had so much in the one bag it had broken. Sunako had brought back more than enough for a feast. She turned to look up at her newfound audience and Noi's question was answered.

Her black eye was covered with an eye-patch and she wore a white and red stripped bandana. "Sunako, you're a…pirate?" Even Noi couldn't help but laugh along with the boys. Kyouhei looked at her costume with jealous eyes. At least she was making the best of the situation, and it was close enough to Halloween that no one had really questioned it when she was out. Noi helped her gather up the remaining groceries, declaring she would help Sunako cook dinner and the boys headed back to the living room to continue their conversation.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, but was really less than an hour, Kyouhei felt his stomach growl in anticipation. It had been ages since they'd had a real meal cooked by Sunako and he was nearly drooling at the thought. This would be a real meal too, not vengeful carrots made to look like shrimp. A few more minutes ticked by, and Kyouhei decided it was time to check on the progress in the kitchen. He announced this to his housemates, interrupting Yuki explaining his current problem with Machico. After Kyouhei had made his way to the door, Takenaga noticed a white piece of paper laying on the chair his housemate had just been sitting in.

"Kyouhei, I think you dropped this." He leaned over to politely pick it up. Once in his hand he realized it was too thick to be a normal piece of paper. He unfolded it and got a slight peek at it, before it was roughly snatched out of his hand by a beat red Kyouhei.

"Who said you could look at that!" He shouted before quickly placing it back in his pocket and stomping down the hall towards the staircase. He couldn't dare walk into the kitchen now.

Yuki blinked in surprised at the reaction that erupted out of Kyouhei. He looked to Takenaga and watched as his friend's expression slowly went from eyes wide, jaw dropped, to snickering with a smug look of his face. "What was it?"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Previously…

"Sunako…you can't stay with me, after all..." Greta whispered softly in her ear. Sunako felt two hands pressed softly against her face. How was that possible for a ghost? She looked at Greta in confusion, but when she met her eyes, she suddenly became very dizzy. Her eyes fell shut, but she could still hear Greta's voice echo in her head. "Sunako, this is love."

The horror girl felt her mind flood with images she did not recognize. Slowly she began to realize they were memories, Greta's memories. She saw the blond haired girl in a large mansion by the sea. She saw her in town, with her family. Most importantly, she often saw her with a boy. He was wearing a sailor's outfit and had short black hair. She watched her sneak out of the house to meet this boy, she saw as they went on picnics, kissed, laughed. It was like one of Noi's Shojo manga. She didn't just see the images play out before her though, she could _feel _them. It was as if she was experiencing the whole thing through Greta's eyes. She saw the whole romance from start to finish. She even saw the tearful good-bye as the boy went out to sea for the last time and Greta packing her bag as she headed towards the lighthouse. She could feel the love and the hope in the girl's heart as she climbed the steps to the very top.

Then, the images faded away. Again, she heard Greta's voice echo out softly. It wasn't the harsh or mocking on she'd used back at the lighthouse, or even the falsely sweet one she'd used when coercing Sunako to jump. It was genuine. "Sunako, _this_ is love…"

Now came more images, but these she recognized. They were her memories. More importantly, they were all her memories involving a certain blond-haired, brown-eyed bishounen whom she had recently re-declared her hatred for. The time Kyouhei saved Hiroshi, when she'd met his parents, the dates they had been forced to go on, the kiss that had nearly killed her, the Christmas they both got really drunk and ate cake, the night they'd fallen asleep together after studying, countless nights spent in her room watching movies…all these and more flashed before her. There were even a few memories she had forgotten about like Kyouhei rescuing her from an AV. This memory was also quickly forgotten once again. She wasn't reliving the memories, but watching them play out before her like a spaknoted movie of the last two years of her life. Sunako vaguely wondered if Greta was the ghost of Christmas past.

As the memories came forth one by one, Sunako began to feel something. She felt like there was a band around her chest and with each memory it grew tighter. Finally, she saw Kyouhei in the science closet on the day she got a concussion. Kyouhei was defending her in front of those girls. She had forgotten this as well, but this memory was different. She wasn't an outsider, a ghost watching herself as she had been in the others. She was right where she had been when it happened, and Kyouhei was speaking _to_ her. _"You better snap out of it or I'm gonna kiss you." _ She heard him say and she snapped out of a daze, blinking in confusion. Her eyes quickly flashed over the perfect features of his face. They were mere inches away from her own, unsightly ones. They really were close enough to kiss. She felt drawn towards him. Sunako leaned forward the slightest bit as she realized it: She _wanted_ to kiss Kyouhei…

Then, it snapped. Sunako felt the band around her chest grow so tight it snapped, and she fainted just as she had before. Everything had grown dark. No more memories flashed before her.

"This is love." She heard a voice call out for a final time, but it wasn't Greta's. It was her own.

The shock was enough to jolt Sunako awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in darkness and smiled happily. She just had the strangest dream…

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Back to the present…

Kyouhei walked into his room and tossed his dirty laundry in a corner. It was one of the few times bothered to bring his clothes back with him after taking a shower instead of leaving them in the hallway. He went to his dresser and pulled out his last pair of clean boxers. Hopefully Sunako would start doing laundry again. They really were helpless without her. He picked up the jeans he'd carried back with him and gave them a good whiff. Satisfied they didn't smell, he pulled those on as well. He reached in the back pocket for the real reason he made sure not leave his clothes in the hall and pulled out a folded photograph. Like hell he was going to let anyone else catch him with something as embarrassing as this. The teen let out a deep sigh and collapsed back onto his bed, holding the photo in the air above his face. _Why am I carrying this thing around anyway?_ He thought as his eyes flashed over the smiling faces looking back at him. Before he could think of an answer, a knock came at the door. In a flash of panic, he shoved the picture under a pillow. Not a second later the door swung open.

"Kyouhei~~~!" Ranmaru cooed as he let himself in, followed by Yuki, Takenaga and Noi. Everyone in the group had hearts in their eyes. "Takenaga told me an interesting story when I came home!"

"Eeep! Put a shirt on!" Noi commanded upon walking in.

"You're the one who busted in without askin!" Kyouhei shouted back, but proceeded to put a shirt on anyway. It's not like he wasn't planning to put one on eventually. "Aren't you supposed to be helping cook anyway?"

"Sunako said it was almost done and banished me from the kitchen." Noi replied meekly. While dinner may have almost been done, that wasn't the reason she was banished. Noi had a deadly touch in the kitchen. While everything Sunako made came out like food from a five star restaurant, everything Noi touched broke, spilled or burned.

"Was that really a picture of Sunako?" Yuki asked excitedly. This was exactly the situation Kyouhei had been trying to avoid.

"What are you guys babbling about now?" Kyouhei snapped, shooting a terrifying glare to Takenaga.

"You really do love her! I wanna see it!" Noi was in all her hopeless romantic glory. Unfortunately, that was all Kyouhei needed to throw her off track.

"Wouldn't you rather see the picture Takenaga has of you?" He said with a smirk and both Noi and Takenaga's faces grew pink.

"Eh? P-picture? Takenaga has a…" They could almost see the girl float up to cloud nine with happiness. "You have a picture of me?" She asked the fidgety boy behind her.

"Uh, well-" Takenaga began but was cut off by Ranmaru.

"Don't get us off track, they're old news."

"Hey!" Noi was offended.

"Ranmaru's right." Takenaga agreed, relieved to have the subject changed back. Noi's cloud dissipated. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Kyouhei groaned out, though he knew exactly what he meant.

"You love Sunako!" All three boys shouted back. Noi would have joined in as well, but she was still recovering from being 'old news' and had resigned to pouting. Her cloud had returned in the form of a storm overhead. The goth girl definitely had an influence on her.

Kyouhei sighed in defeat, "Fine." He looked away from the group. Kyouhei could feel the heat on his face as his eyes drifted to the pillow he'd shoved the photo under earlier. What he said next came out in a barely audible mumble. "I…ve…Su…o."

"Uh…what was that?" Yuki asked, holding a cupped hand to his ear.

"You heard me!" Kyouhei shouted back, despite protests that they didn't.

"I think he just said he loves Sunako!" Ranmaru exclaimed with a grin.

"Really?" Noi jumped up, back to her bright self. "Then go tell her!" In a flash she was attempting to unsuccessfully drag Kyouhei out of the room.

"No way." This answer came out much clearer than his confession and he didn't move an inch.

"Why not?" Yuki asked sadly, "You should tell her if you love her…"

Kyouhei just rolled his eyes, "You know who you're talking about right? _.ko._" He brushed Noi off and made his way to the door. "This is annoying. I'm going to eat dinner."

The group watched him stomp out of the room and exchanged sad mutterings of unrequited love. They all knew there was some truth to what he was thinking. There was a good chance Sunako might kill him if he said he loved her. They filed out of the room and headed downstairs to join in the feast.

Just as Noi landed on the first step, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Takenaga. "Noi-chi, come here for a minute." Before she could answer, he grabbed her hand lightly and led her back down the hall. Noi could feel the excitement welling up inside her as she realized he was leading her to his room. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out what Noi recognized as his favorite book. She'd never read it herself, but had long ago memorized all of his favorite things. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Bashfully the boy showed her a picture the two had taken together last Christmas. The beauty beamed up at him before tackling him in a joyful hug, which he happily returned, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako startled awake and shot up to a sitting position. She'd had that nightmare _again_. The goth girl was seriously starting to think Greta possessed her. Three nights in a row was just too much. What was worse, she was always left with this strange feeling when she woke up. Why had that been her voice? She would never say something so ridiculous. _This is love_…no way! Sunako let herself collapse back into bed. There was no way she loved that stupid creature of light. It was just impossible. Not only that, but these dreams were distracting her from the real matter at hand. She turned to look over at Hiroshi and the others as a feeling of loss quickly replaced the confusing emotion she felt upon waking.

_Looks like you weren't much of a creature of darkness after all…_

Those had been the last words Haru, a true creature of darkness, had spoken to her. In those words lay the problem at hand. If Sunako wasn't a creature of darkness…what was she?

_All we need is a little bit of momentum  
Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves  
All we need is a little bit of inertia  
Breakdown and tell  
Breakdown and tell_

_(The Hush Sound)_

_

* * *

Ahhhh, I finally got another chapter out! Aren't you happy? You can all thank prettyshinigami since her (I'm assuming you're a girl? Sorry if not!) review guilted me into updating. Haha That and I was inspired since chapter 103 was recently translated (much love to cireus scanlations!). Of course, I love and appreciate all my reviewers and hope you'll continue to let me know how I'm doing! Also, I was lazy with proofreading again so forgive me for typos. I wish I could update more often, but gradschool keeps me busy! No new updates until I memorize all the DSM criteria sets for my midterm…sorry! But, you'll be happy to know I have a good portion of the next chapter written since I was originally going to put it in this one. So when I get chance to update again it shouldn't take too long. Till next time!_


	14. Here Comes the Sun

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It belongs to the artist mentioned._

_

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Fourteen: Here Comes the Sun  
**

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

Yuki made his way downstairs, a rather large yawn escaping him. It was still fall break, but he really hadn't meant to sleep in so late. It was almost noon. Considering that, it was odd that he had yet to run into any of his housemates as he wandered around the first floor. Sunako he didn't expect to see of course. She hadn't left her room much since the incident, though she had made them a rather nice dinner two nights ago as an apology for forgetting they were really her friends. Other than cooking meals again and her usually cleaning, the only time she'd come out had been to accept an apology from Shiori for the behavior of the club. Ranmaru could possibly be out on a date, or sleeping in from his previous one. However, Kyouhei and Takenaga were usually around somewhere. He walked from the living room to the kitchen, not a soul. Yuki wandered towards the back of the house towards the entrance to the courtyard. It was one of those rare, warm, sunny autumn days so maybe they were outside enjoying it. Yuki stopped when he saw all three of his roommates plastered to the courtyard window like children window-shopping at a toy store. "What's going on?"

"SHHHH!" All three turned around and hissed.

"Come, come." Ranmaru whispered as he motion for Yuki to come over to the window. Curiosity overflowing, he quickly joined them. Yuki's jaw dropped when he saw what they were looking at.

In the middle of the yard, sprawled out on the grass, in the sunlight…was Sunako. Her arms and legs were stretched out so that her body formed an X, and her eyes were closed as she faced the sun. "Is she…dead?" Yuki asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so." Takenaga answered. "We saw her move a while ago."

"How long have you been here?" Yuki asked, slightly fearing how long the answer would actually be. This time no one answered him. Somehow, he found himself absorbed in the activity as well. How long was she going to stay there? Sunako never willingly went into the broad daylight unless she was bribed or airing out Hiroshi. After a while, when he still saw no movement of his friend, he began to worry again. "Are you sure you saw her move?"

"I think we did." Ranmaru answered, now sounding slightly unsure. "I hope she's not trying to tan. Dark skin is so unattractive."

"What if she really will melt?" Yuki's concern increased with Ranmaru's doubt.

"Don't be stupid." Kyouhei answered. "She's probably just being crazy over her whole _creature of darkness _obsession again."

"Awww, Kyouhei understands the girl he loves." Ranmaru cooed and placed an arm around Kyouhei's shoulders.

"It's love!" Takenaga and Yuki echoed, hugging Kyouhei as well

"Shut up!" Kyouhei shouted, feeling his face grow warm and shoved the three of them away. He then quickly ducked down under the window ledge. The others were momentarily concerned, until they saw why he did. Outside on the lawn, Sunako stirred. The other boys quickly joined Kyouhei crouched on the ground.

"Look what you did Kyouhei!" Ranmaru scolded in a harsh whisper. "She probably heard you!"

"Me? You're the one who-" Kyouhei stopped short as Sunako walked in through the back door. She paused to give the boys a questioning glance, seeing as they were all still crouched on the floor. They quickly jumped up and went into instant nonchalant mode.

"Hello Sunko." Takenaga was the first to compose himself. "How are you doing?"

"Yeah, do you feel any better?" Yuki piped in. Sunako didn't answer. Instead, she walked up to Yuki and pulled him away from the group, positioning him so he was standing directly in front of her. Yuki was shocked to see she was looking him straight in the eye. He could clearly see the damaged Haru had done still lingered on her face, and with the intense look she was giving him added to that, she looked scarier than ever. "Su-Sunkao?"

Again, Sunako didn't answer. She backed away from Yuki and went over to Takenaga. She pulled him away from the remaining two and stood extremely close to him, a distance that even a normal person would be uncomfortable with. She stared at him for about a minute, before backing away. Sunako then took Ranmaru and did the same thing. However, he wasn't content to watch in confusion as the other two were.

"Are you just going to look?" He purred out, and instantly had one hand on the small of her back and the other cupping her chin. "Or would you like to touch too?" Much to his surprise, she didn't resist as she normally would. She simply stared at him with the same intense look of concentration she had given Takenaga and Yuki. Ranmaru let go of her, choosing to instead take her hand and lightly kiss the top of it. "It's no fun if you don't resist." He explained, giving his award winning sexy smile. The other boys felt their stomachs churn.

"Me next?" Kyouhei asked, pointing a finger towards himself.

Sunako shot the most dazzling creature a brief glance before moving to position the three other boys together, ignoring him completely. She then looked at all three of them together. Now having caught on slightly, they decided to fun with this, and the three boys smiled brightly and posed as if they were getting their picture taken. Kyouhei moved to be in the "picture" as well, but as soon as he did so, Sunako turned away and headed down the hall that would lead to her room.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Kyouhei puffed up, feeling like the kid picked last in gym class, and stomped after her.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako shut her door behind her and locked it, something the goth girl rarely did. As much as she complained about a certain dazzling creature invading her room, she rarely made the effort to lock the door and actually keep him out. She let out a sigh and leaned her forehead against the door. She had been right, she wasn't a creature of darkness anymore. After laying in the sun and facing the radiant creatures she hadn't melted or turned to dust. In fact, she had hardly been affected at all. She'd passed all the tests. Well, _almost_ all of them. Sunako had concluded that Kyouhei must be a special mutated version of a creature of light. It was the only logical explanation for this feeling. Why else would he be the only one who still affected her? In the back of her mind Greta's words echoed softly. _Sunako, this is love._

Before she could scold herself for letting such a thought enter her mind, the universe seemed to do so for her. Someone began to pound on the door she was resting her head on, and each one was sent straight though her. The pounding was followed by a shout that she failed to comprehend due to the aftermath of the pounding. Lucky her, the perpetrator repeated the shout after jiggling the door handle and finding it locked.

"Open the damn door!"

At first, Sunako did nothing. Part of her hoped that he would just give up and go away if she never answered. There was also another part, hidden deep down, that didn't want him to give up just yet. In the end, the banging on her door annoyed her enough to open it. She unlocked the door and creaked it open enough for only half her face to be seen from the dark depths of her sanctuary. "What do you want?" She asked the question as if she had just now realized the boy was outside her room.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kyouhei demanded, looking down at the girl viciously. Annoyed to begin with, being ignored even further had only multiplied his bad mood.

"You're the one trying to break down my door!" Sunako shot back without hesitation.

"Then stop ignoring me!" He demanded in return.

"I'm not." The horror girl huffed out.

"Don't fuck with me! You've been avoiding me ever since I asked you about that damn dream!" His accusation made Sunako flinch. She hadn't expected him to pick up on that, let along call her out on it. "Didn't you say we were friends again?" Kyouhei looked down at the girl whose gaze remained glued to the floor. He had expected her to snap back as quickly as she had been. When she didn't, he began to worry. The longer she took, the more his insecurities grew. He could feel them building up in the pit of his stomach. Maybe things weren't as fixed as he had thought. Maybe everything that had happened wasn't in the past yet. Maybe… "Do you still hate me?"

This was something Sunako had not been expecting. In fact, she had still been ruminating over her dream to the extent that she hadn't even realized Kyouhei had asked a question in the first place. Then, she made the mistake of letting her eyes drift upward. She was looking straight ahead when she answered. "I don't." Her reply was solid. She didn't _hate_ him. That much she knew at least. Her gaze continued upwards until she was looking at his face. The second she met his gaze, Sunako felt her heart jolt and then speed up.

"So we're friends?" Kyouhei was not satisfied with simply knowing she didn't hate him, and as much as _friends_ was less than he had realized he wanted to be, he didn't dare push her further. For now at least, friends was enough.

Sunako fidgeted in place. Since when had looking at him become her equivalent of a car crash? She wanted to look away; she _needed_ to look away, but something stopped her from doing so. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and knew her face was getting redder by the second. Why was he having this effect on her? Just had already proven she was no longer a creature of darkness. Even answering his question seemed near impossible. But this wasn't the effect even he, the most dazzling creature usually had on her. Usually her nosebleed or she feinted and that was the end of it. In fact, she would have much preferred either of those right now.

"Earth to Sunako…" Kyouhei waved a hand in front of the girls face. Her intense stare was really starting to freak him out, and he couldn't help but feel this was different than the look she had given the others earlier. Fortunately for Sunako, this quick break of eye contact was all she needed to look back at the ground.

"N-no." Still flustered, she managed to stammer out the short response.

"You're kidding, right?" His disbelief was evident. There was no way she could mean that. He wouldn't have given up his chance at free rent for nothing.

"I said it was provisional." Sunako had her snappiness back. "Now leave me alone." She shut and locked the door before he could get another word in. Once she was safe inside her dark room Sunako let out a sigh of relief and crumpled to the floor.

Kyouhei kicked the bottom of her door with all his strength before stomping down the hall and up to his room.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Ranmaru awoke rather unpleasantly to someone shaking him. "Nya, Ran-chan! Do you here that?" The feminine voice called out, brining him out of his dream world. The redhead sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the kitten lying beside him whom he had snuck in after the others had gone to bed. School started back up again tomorrow and he wasn't about to waste his last night of fall break.

"I don't hear anything." He answered softly as he laid back down, pulling the woman close. He was about to whisper something in her ear, when he heard a thumping noise coming from downstairs.

"Is this place haunted?" The woman asked as she pulled the blankets up to her face in a manner that resembled someone much younger.

"Don't fret. It's probably just my housemates." He leaned to kiss on her forehead before climbing out of bed. "Just stay here and be quiet. I'll be right back." He put a finger to his lips and gave her a wink before slipping out the door. He found the other three boys had already crept out into the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Ah, you heard it too?" Takenaga asked as the last boy joined him. "We're not sure."

"Do you think it's the ghost from the basement?" Yuki wailed, tears already forming in his eyes.

"A burglar?" Ranmaru suggested. "Aunty does have a lot of nice things here." They all paused for a moment as they heard the noise again, followed by a door shut. "Guess they left." Ranmaru turned around and was about to head back to his kitten when Takenaga stopped him.

"Sunako's on the first floor, we should at least go check it out." As Takenaga said it, Kyouhei's eyes grew wide. Apparently, the idea hadn't occurred to him.

"Common, what are you guys waiting for?" The tall blond snapped as he pushed past them and made his way down the stairs, ignoring the whispers of 'it's love' the three following him were sharing.

The three arrived at the hall which led to Sunako's room and their jaws dropped. Outside of her door was a giant pile of all her things. Evidently, the thumping noise they'd all heard was her throwing all her stuff into this pile. The shock of seeing all the skulls in plain sight caused Yuki to hide behind Ranmaru. Why Sunako had thrown all of her things out into the hallway; it was a mystery to say the least. However, the strangest thing of all was what was sticking out of the middle of the pile. Kyouhei stepped forward and carefully picked out something (or depending on the point of view, someone) they all recognized: Hiroshi. Kyouhei pulled the doll out, causing several things to fall from the pile, and set him down to the side, brushing him off.

"Is Kyouhei a friend of Hiroshi?" Ranmaru whispered to Takenaga, intentionally loud enough that the boy in question could still hear him.

"I'm not friends with a doll!" Kyouhei snapped back.

"You were treating him awfully nicely though." Yuki added, peaking out enough to get a better look. "Just like Sunako."

"But why would she just toss him aside like that?" Takenaga wondered aloud. Then, a thought crossed the minds of Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru. They knew what to do in a situation like this.

"Kyouhei," They began in unison as they shoved him towards her door. "_You_ talk to her!"

"Hey! Wait a-" Kyouhei turned around, only to see his so called friends making their way up the staircase to go back to bed.

"You need to make up anyway." Takenaga called back waving a hand dismissively. It was no secret when Kyouhei and Sunako were fighting. The two had barely spoken three words to each other since the incident a few days ago.

"Yeah, just tell her you love her!" Ranmaru added.

"Why does it always have to be me…" He muttered as he grudgingly knocked on the door. Unsurprisingly, he received no response. Kyouhei glanced over his shoulder at the mountain of Sunako's horror stuff and couldn't help but be a little concerned. After a second try at knocking, he turned the handle and found it unlocked….

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

_(The Beatles)_

_

* * *

I finally got another chapter done! Yay! I think I've finally worked out the whole ending now too. I'm thinking there'll probably be 5 or so more chapters? Maybe more since I tend to drag things out. Now I just have to get to writing them… Oh, but next chapter should have some cute sunakyo moments. :) or well, a scene at least. And more drama to come! I'm not done messing with them yet! I was really happy I could use a song by the Beatles too! This is definitely one of my absolute favorite!  
_

_Side note, has anyone else seen Princess Jellyfish? I've started watching it on Hulu and I could sooooo see Sunako living in the "nunnery"! hahaha If you haven't seen it, I recommend it. It's really funny and a bit wallfloweresque. I think they put up new episodes every Thursday? (I'm pretty sure it's currently airing in Japan)  
_

_And as always, please review! I love all my reviewers probably more than they realize!_


	15. You are the Moon

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It belongs to the artist mentioned._

_

* * *

_**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Fifteen: You are the Moon  
**

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_

"Why does it always have to be me…" Kyouhei muttered as he grudgingly knocked on Sunako's door. Unsurprisingly, he received no response. He glanced over his shoulder at the mountain of Sunako's horror stuff and couldn't help but be a little concerned. After a second try at knocking, he turned the handle and found it unlocked….

Kyouhei peeked into the room. There was no sign of the horror girl. In fact, her room looked as if she'd never lived in it. Even the black comforter was missing from her bed. All that was left was bare furniture and her tv. Was she really in there? Kyouhei reached over and flipped the light switch. As he did so, he heard a very Sunako-like hiss. She was in there all right. The room looked even more deserted with the lights on. He walked over to her empty bed, the only hiding place left in the room and laid down on the floor to look under it. Sure enough, he found the girl in question staring back at him. "What the hell are you doing _now_?"

"Get out." She snapped back, ignoring his question.

"Why are you hidin' under the bed?" Kyouhei continued, getting a better look at her. Sunako had her arms folded and was now resting her head in them facedown, like a pouting child. She didn't respond to his question. Instead of asking again, Kyouhei walked to end of the bed, reached under and grabbing hold of her ankles, attempted to drag the horror girl out. Unfortunately for him, Sunako was having none of that. He had her halfway out before she dug her nails into the floor, kicked her way out of his grasp and him square in the jaw in the process.

"Go away!" She shouted as she scurried back to her hiding place.

"Fine." Kyouhei growled out as he rubbed his injury. He then peeked under the bed and added with a smirk, "Guess you don't want any of your stuff out in the hall then?" Sunako hesitated for a moment before answering.

"…no."

"So you won't care if I take some of it? Some of it's pretty cool." Kyouhei watched Sunako as she shifted around in a way that gave her lie away before she even spoke it.

"I don't."

"Not even Hiroshi?" He continued to push her.

"I said I don't!" The goth girl shouted into the floor. Kyouhei smiled and got up.

"Okay then. I'll be taking him." He walked out into the hall and grabbed the prized anatomical model. "Wow, I didn't know his legs could move like this." He wondered aloud as he moved one of the legs so Hiroshi's foot was beside his head. "I wonder if his head comes off…?" In a flash, Sunako was out from under the bed. She quickly snatched the mannequin back from Kyouhei and righted Hiroshi's arms and legs. "Thought you didn't want him?" The blond haired bishounen questioned with a smirk.

"I…" Sunako hesitated, looking over her lifeless friend with a saddened expression. "I don't." She reluctantly let go of him and handed him back to the boy who was torturing the doll only a moment ago.

"Eh? Why not?" This was not the reaction he'd been expecting. Normally Sunako was after him with some type of knife or sword by now. He once again felt a pang of worry. Sunako giving away Hiroshi meant something was seriously wrong.

Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the ground. "Hiroshi deserves better." She began to move back to her hiding place under the bed. "I'm a failure as a creature of darkness…" Before she made it, a hand fell on her shoulder to stop her and the girl froze. Normally she'd be able to brush it off and continue on her way, but this was one of the dazzling mutant's new powers. She was frozen in place, heart racing just from his touch.

"Not so fast." Kyouhei commanded, slightly surprised he'd been able to stop her so easily. He then closed the short distance between the two, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. He couldn't help himself. Ever since he realized how he felt, Kyouhei felt drawn towards her. Even if she ended up hating him for it, he wanted to try and fix things. He wanted her to see things the way they really were. He wanted her to see herself the way he saw her. "How many times do I have to tell you…?" He spoke into the top of her head. "There's no such thing."

Her back was against his chest and Sunako could feel herself melting again. Her face was warm and her body had turned to jello against his. She needed to get out. She needed to get away. "M-melting…" Sunako exhaled as her legs gave way and she slipped through Kyouhei's grasp and landed kneeling on the floor. She took in a deep breath the second she hit the floor. Apparently, she'd forgotten to breath. When her head no longer felt like it would float away, she spoke, "Yes there is. Haru was a perfect creature of darkness. I'm nothing compared to that. I'm a failure." When she looked up, she found herself looking at the boy who had just been behind her and quickly turned her gaze to the ground once more. She didn't need a repeat of her response a few days ago.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kyouhei asked dumbfounded. Sunako just kept her eyes locked firmly on the ground.

"A dazzling mutant creature like you would never understand."

"Mutant?" Kyouhei repeated the word before laughing a little. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't come up with anything. I just see things the way they really are." She stated matter-of-factly.

"And I'm a mutant?" He asked in disbelief. Sunako's logic was really something else.

"A beautiful person like you wouldn't understand." She stated, brushing past her new idea of Kyouhei being a mutant. "You have a place. If I'm not a creature of darkness, there's no place for someone like me in this world." Before she even realized it, Sunako had tears streaming down her cheeks. Why did it always end up like this? "There's no place for an ugly girl like me…" Why did it always come back to this? She balled her hands up into fists as the tears continued to flow.

"Why does it matter?" Kyouhei crouched down and wiped the tears from one of her cheeks with a free hand. "Ugly or beautiful, you're still Sunako."

Sunako sniffed and wiped her eyes before speaking in protest. "But-"

"If you were beautiful-" Kyouhei began, but was quickly cut off.

"But I'm not!" Sunako assured him.

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

"I _said_," The teen began once again, "_IF_ you were beautiful, would you still love to cook?"

"I guess…" She answered unconfidently, tracing designs into the floor with her finger.

"If you were beautiful, would you still hate math?"

"I would…" Where was he going with this? What did math or cooking have to do with anything?

"What about horror? Would you still like that?" He continued and saw her perk up a little.

"Yes!" She answered quickly, and before she could really think about it, Kyouhei was ready with his next question.

"And Hiroshi? If you were beautiful, would you still want him as a friend?"

"Of course I would!" She answered enthusiastically. "But I-"

"Then it doesn't matter. If you're beautiful or ugly, it doesn't matter. You're still Sunako and you're fine just the way you are, so there's still a place for you." Kyouhei concluded triumphantly. "So stop using the whole creature of darkness thing as an excuse to feel sorry for yourself."

Was it really okay? Even if she wasn't a creature of darkness? She could still love horror movies, and skeletons, and vampires, and black magic, and dissecting things? Sunako was sure she wasn't beautiful, but even if she was, she could like those things? Maybe he was right about there being no distinction between being a creature of light and a creature of darkness. Even if he was wrong, right now, in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to believe him. She wanted to have a place in this world. Sunako looked up and looked him in the eye for the first time in days. "Okay."

Kyouhei let out a sigh of relief. If she hadn't gone with that, he didn't know what his next move would have been. He placed a hand on the top of her head affectionately and smiled. Even now, after crying, she looked beautiful to him. Of course, he knew she would deny it no matter what he said. So instead, he stood up and offered her a hand, which she took. They seemed so much closer now that they were standing. He could feel his heart beat rise as he realized she was still looking at him, cheeks the slightest bit pink. She really was beautiful. Kyouhei felt himself moving in closer. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to….

Kyouhei snapped himself out if it, their last kiss on the steps of the mansion coming to mind. He didn't want to mess things up even more. He wouldn't do something like that ever again. Instead, he took as step back and looked away. "Let's put your stuff back." He offered before heading out into the hall.

"O-okay." Sunako answered, following behind. What was this feeling? Why did she suddenly feel so happy? _You're fine just the way you are._ Yes, that was it. Kyouhei accepted her. Even though she was ugly and liked weird things, he still hung out with her. Even though she had said she hated him, he had still come to save her from Haru. Kyouhei cared about her, just like he had said. As they restored her room to its previous horrific state, these things ran through her mind. Even though she'd been cruel and said she didn't want to be his friend, he was still here, helping her put back her room at two in the morning….

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" She declared suddenly, causing Kyouhei to look up from the DVDs he was stacking by her TV. "I didn't mean what I said before….that we weren't friends. You're my friend."

"I know." Kyouhei let out a light laugh. _Friends_. At least it was one-step closer, not that he actually planned to tell her his true feeling anyway. He had already decided that was a terrible idea. "You tired?" He asked, scanning the movies he was organizing.

"Not really." Her room was back to normal, but she had way too much on her mind to fall asleep any time soon.

"Movie?" He offered, holding up her copy of Ringu. While she owned both and always argued the American remake was scarier, Kyouhei hated reading the subtitles. Sunako knew English well enough that she didn't need them.

The goth girl happily accepted the offer and they took their usual places in front of the television. Happy for the distraction, it wasn't long before they had both become completely immersed in the film, and not much longer after that they both drifted to sleep...

Kyouhei jolted awake at the rather loud ringing of a telephone coming from the television. The movie was over and seemed to be stuck on the title screen, repeating the same select scenes repeatedly. Sunako jumped awake due to the fact that her pillow shook….no, pillows didn't move. As the girl drowsily opened her eyes, she become increasingly aware of the fact that she was partially laying on top of Kyouhei. He became aware of this as well. He was warm, and actually made quite a comfortable pillow. Part of Sunako didn't want to move. She wouldn't mind staying like this…wait, what was she thinking? Had she lost her mind? This was Kyouhei! She started to pick herself up off him, but was stopped by a hand grabbing on to her arm, the result being her propping herself up on an elbow beside him.

"Wait…" His voice was still hazy. Sunako looked down and studied his features reflecting the changing light coming from the TV screen. The shadows highlighted different features of his face with each scene. When it was darker, she noticed his eyes, his long lashes, the way his lids were drooped with sleep, the intense way in which he was looking back at her. She couldn't remember anyone looking at her in such a way before. When it was brighter she noticed the way the shadows highlighted all of his features, his high cheekbones, the perfect shape of his nose, his soft lips…his kissable lips. While she was noticing all these things about him, he was also noticing everything about her. "You really are…beautiful."

His words came out as a whisper and she could feel his breath on her face. It was only then that she noticed how much closer she had gotten to him, only then that she realized what she was about to do. His words didn't sink in enough for her to consider protesting until it was too late to matter. Her lips were on his, and after that, everything changed. Her eyes fell shut as her lips met his and the words hit her, _you really are beautiful._ Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. But right now none of it mattered, because she kissed Takano Kyouhei. She kissed Takano Kyouhei, and he kissed her back.

Was this real? He had actually woken up hadn't he? This could only be a dream if Sunako had kissed him, but it wasn't. He could feel his reality changing around him each time their lips met. Maybe confessing his feelings wasn't as impossible as he'd thought. It wasn't long before Kyouhei had his hands running through her hair and his tongue in her mouth, a feat he was surprised hadn't cost him. Instead, Sunako returned the deepening of the kiss. This was so much different from kissing Haru up in the lighthouse. Kissing Haru felt empty and wet. Kissing Kyouhei felt exciting, and warm, and caused something to bubble up inside her.

Finally they parted for air. As the screams from the television echoed in the background and her eyes once again met his, it hit her. _This is…this is…_ The realization made her head spin. Kyouhei watched in mild fascination as Sunako's eyes grew so wide he thought they might pop out of her head. No doubt, she had just realized what she had done. He braced himself to be slapped, or punched, or scratched. Instead, Sunako muttered two words, barely above a whisper, "This is…" and then fainted, collapsing on top of him.

Kyouhei let out a sigh of relief. This response caused him a lot less grief, at least until tomorrow when she remembered…if she remembered. He really hoped she remembered. Kyouhei slowly got up, picked up the unconscious Sunako, and carried her to her bed. He brushed away the loose strand of hair that had gotten stuck to her lips. _You really are beautiful…_ He thought finally, before shutting of the TV, shutting the door, and heading up to his room to get what few hours of sleep the early morning offered him.

For the first time since she met Greta, Sunako dreamed of something different. However, one thought remained the same…_This is love._

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise_

_(The Hush Sound)_

_

* * *

__Wellll, I was hoping to get 3 reviews before posting this (I've had it done for a few days) but that didn't happen and I really wanted to get it out to you so I'm giving up on that. haha **Thanks so much to xWallflowerxLightx and OtakuGirl20 who reviewed!** Plus I was happy to see that there are 40 people who have this on alerts and 34 who have it one favorites! yay! I'm continuously overjoyed by the excessive amount of tracking features ffnet has now. (I think when I first joined -years ago- the only state available was reviews...not even what you see as 'older version of the stats page')_

_And I hope this meets the need for fluff some of you have been craving! :) and if not, I apologize because the drama of the next story arc starts back up again next chapter. and isn't the song just too perfect for Sunako and Kyouhei? At least, I think it is...as always, I highly suggest you take a listen!_

_See you next chapter!_


	16. Change Your Mind

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It belongs to the artist mentioned._

_

* * *

_**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Sixteen: Change Your Mind**

_While I ignore, that we both felt like this  
Before it starts to show  
So if I had a chance  
Would you let me know?_

Kyouhei let out a rather large yawn before letting himself collapse into his usual seat at the breakfast table. He looked through lidded eyes at his housemates wandering in and out of the dining room as they got ready for school. "Where's breakfast?" He asked, following with another yawn.

"You gotta make it yourself today." Yuki answered, sitting down across the table with two pieces of toast, one of which Kyouhei promptly snatched. "Hey!"

"Where's Sunako?" He asked through a mouthful of stolen food, ignoring his victim's protests.

"She must have left for school early." Yuki answered in a melancholic tone, still pouting over the loss of half his breakfast. "Ranmaru checked and said she wasn't in her room."

Kyouhei didn't say anything else. The piece of toast he'd just scarfed down suddenly felt like a rock in his stomach. He could still feel it sitting there as the four boys made their way to school without her. Had she left early just to avoid him? Most likely. Was she mad at him? Probably, even though she really had no right to be. After all, it had been _her _that kissed _him,_ but logic was never something that interfered with Sunako's craziness. The feeling stayed with him until he drifted off to sleep after homeroom. He'd just have to wait until they got home…

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Noi sat perched on one of the desks in class D surrounded by most of the girls, and a few of the guys, in her class. Lunch period was almost over, and she was avidly recounting the personal lives of her friends to the audience before her, embellishing where she saw fit. "And that's why so many girls seem to have suddenly transferred out. They were actually forced to because of what their stalker club did. The school's trying to keep it all hush-hush since it would make them look bad. Oh, but did I mention that Kyouhei held on to Sunako _all_ the way back? It just proves that they're meant to be together." At this point, several of her girls were looking rather disgruntled. However, after learning about the group that was expelled they decided it was best to keep their mouths shut. "_And_ the following day he even admitted that-"

"Um, excuse me." Noi turned to look at the girl who interrupted her story just as it was getting to the best part. Her bangs were pinned back and her pin straight hair fell to her shoulders. The girl looked familiar, but Noi couldn't quite place her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." The girl backed off a little, only to be replaced by a new familiar looking girl who had a short pixie cut.

"You're friends with Sunako right?"

"Of course!" Noi beamed. She now noticed a third girl with long curly locks that would make anyone jealous. Now she remembered. "You're her friends from class right? Nana, Nene, and Nono?" Noi confirmed, and the girls nodded, seeming rather flattered that she remembered them. Sunako had only introduced them once.

"We were just wondering if you've seen her at all today?"

"I haven't." She answered shaking her head.

"You mean she wasn't in your classroom this morning?" Takenaga, who had been watching quietly while talking with some of the guys in the class, came over to see what was happening.

"We haven't seen her all day."

"We even checked that scary closet she likes."

"We were kind of worried since she'd been spending a lot of time with Haru."

"He seemed really scary and we heard some bad rumors…"

"Didn't she come to school with you this morning?" Noi asked, turning to Takenaga.

"Well, she wasn't in her room this morning so we thought she came early again." He answered. "She was acting strange last night though."

"Strange?"

"She threw all her stuff out into the hallway." Takenaga explained. "But it was all back in her room this morning so whatever Kyouhei said to her must have worked." Takenaga had already suspected there was something going on between the two, but when wasn't there? Unless there was some reason to think Sunako was in danger, he concluded it was probably best to stay out of it. The two of them always seemed to work things out in the end anyway. His girlfriend however, was not content with that option.

"I bet that insensitive jerk…" The rest of her accusations were lost, as she had already hopped off the desk and marched out of the room. Takenaga sighed and followed after her. As for Nana, Nene, and Nono, they decided it would be best to let Noi handle it from there. Noi could be somewhat scary when she was all riled up, and that's exactly what she was as she burst into Class G, scary. "Kyouhei!" She demanded the second the door opened. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for the blond. He was nowhere to be found.

"I-I-I think he went up to the roof." One of the girls offered hesitantly.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Kyouhei felt a chill run down his back as he stared up at the darkening clouds overhead. After his teacher reamed him out for sleeping in class he planned to just sleep up on the roof for the rest of the day instead, but chill of the wind and feel of cold concrete on his back were starting to make him reconsider. Maybe he would just find another place to sleep. He was too tired and in no mood for school today anyway. He let out a wide yawn and his eyes fell shut. It was all Sunako's fault really. She was the one who kept him up all night and then disappeared this morning. He frowned. He couldn't help but feel it was because of him that she-

"Takano Kyouhei!" Noi's voice rang out along with the slamming open of the door to the roof, snapping him from his daze. Kyouhei rolled over on his side, shooting the beauty a fierce look. Behind her were Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru. The latter two Noi had recruited on her way to the roof.

"What?" His reply was less than enthusiastic. He could only guess what was coming out of her mouth next, but he was sure he didn't want to hear it.

"What did you say to Sunako last night?" She demanded as she towered over him, hands on her hips.

"None of your business." Her opponent muttered back. She was about to snap an accusation back at him, but one of the boys stepped forward and interrupted her.

"Did you guys get in another fight or something?" Takenaga asked.

"No." Kyouhei stood up, that heavy feeling in his stomach was coming back. Maybe he should have skipped lunch.

"You look awfully guilty." Noi said accusingly, and it was true. He did look somewhat guilty, but there was something else there too. Kyouhei let out an annoyed sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. When his hand came down, any previous emotion in his face was replaced with his usual mask of anger.

"I didn't do anything." He snapped back. "What's with this anyway?"

"Sunako didn't come to school today." Yuki explained with concern. "Aren't you worried?"

"She probably just hid in another room and skipped cuz she hates school." Kyouhei answered half-heartedly. He wasn't about to admit the real reason she probably skipped; to avoid him.

"I know!" Ranmaru declared, offering his own explanation. "You confessed didn't you?"

"Why would I do such a stupid thing?"

"And now she's too scared to face you." Ranmaru finished.

"Do you think he got rejected?" Yuki muttered to Takenaga.

"Looks like."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyouhei shouted back; he'd had enough. "I said I didn't do anything!"

"But you did say you lo-" Noi was abruptly cut off by Kyouhei's hand over her mouth. Before he could say anything or she could push him away, a shout came from behind them.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing? Class has started!" The group turned around to see a very stern looking teacher standing by the door.

"Sorry Sensei. We'll head to class right away." Takenaga apologized quickly, bowing rather formally to the teacher.

"Oh, well I guess if it's you guys it's okay." His tone had softened considerably once he saw who the delinquents on the roof were; a perk of being the beautiful celebrities of Mori High. "Just don't let it happen again." He added halfheartedly and made his way back down the stairs. The rest of them began to follow rather reluctantly. Kyouhei let go of Noi, whispering something in her ear as he did so. Takenaga looked back to see his girlfriend wide-eyed with her hand now clawed over Kyouhei's mouth, Kyouhei having a rather satisfied look on his face.

"Everything okay?" He asked, slowing his pace so she was beside him. Noi let out a high nervous laugh and waved her hand dismissively.

"I-It's nothing! Nothing at all!"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

The four boys and Noi made their way home right after school. Noi had insisted on coming along to confirm Sunako was okay, even though they came to the conclusion she probably just skipped because she didn't want to come to school. It wasn't as if Sunako had never done that in the past, but Noi still hadn't given up on the idea Kyouhei was hiding something. The fact that he had been sulking and on edge the whole way back didn't help deter her suspicions either. No sooner had they stepped foot in the door, they were greeted by an all too familiar voice.

"Welcome hooooome!" The landlady shouted in her usual manner, stepping into the foyer before them. She was clad in what looked to be a high fashion dress straight from the runway and a pixie cut blond wig. "Ah, Noi too!" Rather than a greeting, the boys exchanged mutterings of something about a demon and an escape plan. Her face quickly turned into a scowl. "I expect to see you boys in the main living room in five minutes!" She commanded in a huff before striding down the hall.

"Why is _she_ here?" Yuki wondered aloud. Kyouhei swallowed hard, having a good idea why she had shown up.

"Probably nothing good…" Takenaga added forebodingly.

"More importantly, does she know Sunako is missing?" Ranmaru whispered nervously, as they made their way to living room. It felt like walking into a cave knowing there was it dragon inside waiting to eat you.

However, the dragon was not what they found. Instead, they found Sunako fast asleep on the couch. "Sunako!" Everyone shouted at once, startling her awake rather suddenly. Noi had quickly closed the distance of the room and enveloped her in a joyous hug, with Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru not far behind. Kyouhei chose instead to lean against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. Not having seen Sunako since she fainted on top of him, he wasn't going to push his luck, even if she had been the one to initiate it.

"Sunako we were so worried!" Noi exclaimed as she finally let Sunako go.

"How come you weren't in school today?" Yuki asked.

"We thought Kyouhei might have done something weird last night." Ranmaru added with a smirk.

"A-aunty…" Sunako rubbed her eyes sleepily, slowly bringing into focus all the faces in front of her. She counted four. One was missing. "Aunty came and took me…" Sunako recalled being dragged along with her aunt as she went shopping, then to a fancy restaurant, then to a museum to the group before her.

"Should she be helping you skip school?" Takenaga wondered aloud, causing Yuki and Ranmaru to wonder the same thing.

"Told ya I didn't do anything!" Kyouhei proclaimed from his spot across the room.

"I still think you looked really guilty." Noi countered, giving him a challenging glance. Sunako's eyes wandered to the location of the Kyouhei's voice, and found the one missing face from her mass greeting. Her eyes met his in an awkward moment before they both glanced away rather obviously. "Suspicious." Noi muttered.

"I-I need to go." She stammered quickly as she got up and left the room.

"Sunako!" Noi chased after her. The others were about to as well, but the landlady came into the room, followed by Sabastian who was carrying tea.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"So you had a dream you kissed Kyouhei and now you think you might be in love with him?" Noi summarized the past fifteen minutes of Sunako's crazed ranting in one short sentence. The goth girl, who by now had covered herself almost completely in a dark cloak, nodded meekly. "Are you sure it was a dream?" Noi asked thoughtfully. "Kyouhei's been acting really weird today." Sunako thought for moment before nodding again.

"Yes. I remember…" She let her words drift off, unable to say such a thing again. "And then I just woke up in my bed. So it must have been a dream. There's no way I could have really…"

"I see." Noi nodded thoughtfully before letting out a loud excited squeal and hugging her friend for the second time that day. "But that's so great Sunako! You've finally realized your true feelings!"

"G-great?" Sunako managed to choke out, at which point Noi realized that in all her excitement she was hugging her friend a little too tight and let go.

"Exactly! You know he-" Noi stopped mid-sentence. She was going to finish it with 'said he loves you too' but the warning she'd received from the boy in question earlier that day popped into her head. _If you mention what I said before to _anyone_, I'll tell Takenaga you went to Ranmaru for advice on how to-_ Of course, at that point she'd clamped her hand tightly over Kyouhei's mouth. "Anyway, you need to tell him!" She finished quickly.

Sunako's eyes got wide and she rapidly shook her head 'no.' Noi sighed. They were both so stubborn.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Meanwhile in the living room….

"As I'm sure you all know by now," The Landlady began, "You're deal of getting free rent has been called off."

"WHAT?"

_We're all the same  
And love is blind  
The sun is gone  
Before it shines_

_And I said if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind?_

_(The Killers)_

_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I lost my muse for a bit, but I think I've gotten it back now. I guess not much happened in this chapter (my habit of overwriting things I suppose) but hopefully it wasn't too boring. The next chapter should move a bit faster. **As always, thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They always make my day! :)** Let me know what you think of this chapter too!_


	17. No Sunlight

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It belongs to the artist mentioned._

_

* * *

_**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Seventeen: No Sunlight**

_When I was young, lying in the grass  
I felt so safe in a warming bath  
Of sunlight  
Of sunlight_

"How could you do that without telling us?" Ranmaru shouted. He, Yuki, and Takenaga had Kyouhei cornered on the couch like hungry wolves about to pounce.

"We're okay you that you did it for love." Yuki threw in less violently, as it was true. They had all been momentarily touched that he had given up free rent for Sunako's sake, that is, until the landlady reminded them it also meant they no longer received discounted rent either. "But-"

"But at least tell us!" Takenaga finished much more forcefully. "Give us a warning before heartless Aunty comes and-"

"AHEM!" The landlady cleared her throat in an attention grabbing manner. "Sit. Down." She commanded, each word said through gritted teeth. The boys quickly returned to their seats like obedient children. "_Heartless?"_ She hissed out. "After I so generously offered you boys free rent for the simple task of turning Sunako into the beautiful lady she is destined to be. I even gave you a discount in good faith."

"Look what you did now." Ranmaru muttered to Takenaga, who had been the one to use the word 'heartless' and provoke the demon in Aunty even further.

"Quiet!" She shot a fierce look to Ranmaru. The boys all swore they saw fire flare up behind her as she shouted; a true demon. "In addition to next month's _full rent_, I will also be collecting all the back rent you guys owe too! So you better pay up!"

"W-what if we can't?" Kyouhei asked rather timidly and she fixed her laser stare on him.

"You'll be kicked out." She answered simply before turning and heading out of the room. "Sebastian will tell you the details of what you owe." She concluded, waving a hand in the air dismissively as she left. Sebastian then stepped forward and opened a rather expensive looking ledger.

"Oda Takenaga and Morii Ranmaru, both owe one month's full rent and one month's discounted rent. 37,500 yen ($450)." He said rather formally and the two groaned. "Toyama Yukinojou owes one month full rent and two months' discounted rent. 50,000 yen ($600)." Yuki slumped in his seat, sniffing while silent tears streamed down his face. "Finally, Takano Kyouhei owes one month's full rent and _five_ months' discounted rent. 87,500 yen ($1,050)."

"Five!" The other three boys all shouted in unison. Somehow, their problems suddenly seemed so much smaller. Kyouhei just curled up in defeat, tears streaming down his face as they had been down Yuki's seconds ago.

"You're rent is due by this Sunday, the first of November." Sebastian concluded, bowing apologetically. "You have 7 days counting today." He then picked up the cold, untouched tea he had brought in earlier and left the room, leaving the four boys to moan over their new problem.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"Why are you walking like that?" Sunako asked bluntly, as she followed Noi, who was sneaking down the hall. Noi turned around and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh! I don't want to get yelled at too!" She whispered back quickly.

"But I thought you said you wanted to save Takenaga from the wrath of Aunty?" Sunako whispered back. She had been quite happy for the change of plans. The original plan involved Noi forcing her into confessing her newly realized feelings. However, being her friend, Sunako knew her weak point and quickly changed the topic to saving the boys, Takenaga especially, from her Aunt's scolding.

"I do!" Noi assured her. "But you're Aunt is scary when she's mad. Now common." Noi continued to creep forward until she made it to the door and pressed her ear up against it, motioning to Sunako to do the same.

"You guys are rich. Can't you lend me money?" Kyouhei whined.

"Aunty cut us off, remember?" Ranmaru whined. "I get all my money from working as an escort."

"Then you have extra?"

"No. I haven't worked since before break. I wanted to enjoy my time off and-"

"What about you?" Kyouhei cut him off before Ranmaru could go into the details of his sex life.

"I just spent my extra money." Takenaga answered meekly. Just from his voice, Sunako could tell he was blushing.

"Ooooh, he's all red! I bet it was a present for Noi's birthday huh?" Ranmaru teased. Sunako looked at Noi and saw a dreamy look in her eyes. Takenaga cleared his throat.

"Since we have to pay the full amount for next month I'm going to have to work all this week." He concluded in a more composed sounding voice.

"I thought you said you had some money for rent saved?" Yuki asked. He never had much money either. He just complained about it far less than Kyouhei.

"I spent it on cab fare." Kyouhei pouted. Noi saw Sunako's face light up at that and decided it was time to intervene. She could tell where that would take the topic, and it had become her goal to erase Haru from Sunako's memory.

"I think your aunt is gone." She informed Sunako in a whisper before throwing open the doors and making her grand entrance into the living room. "Well you'll just have to get a job lazy!" She announced in response to Kyouhei last statement, pointing a finger at the boy she was referring to. Ignoring Yuki and Ranmaru's whispers of eves dropping and Takenaga's apologies, she turned back to her partner in crime. "Isn't that right Su…nako? Hey! Where are you going?" Her eyes followed the goth girl who had already stealthily made her way halfway across the back of the room with no one noticing.

"I need to make dinner." She stated as if it were obvious, although it was more obvious she really just wanted to avoid the situation entirely.

"But you were supposed to support me!" Noi pouted, but Sunako had already made it safely into the kitchen.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

For the rest of the week, all thoughts of love had flown the house. They were replaced with thoughts of making money, and pure exhaustion. It didn't help that contact with one another had become quite minimal. Everyone was working overtime and aside from when she served meals or going to and from school, no one had seen Sunako in days. It was this thought that brought Kyouhei to her room once again. However, it was not for the reason one might think. Kyouhei had gone through three jobs in four days, as per the usual reasons, and was losing hope fast. Sunako was the only one of his housemates, as she had conveniently been missing all week, whom he had yet to hit up for money. He stopped in front of her door and knocked.

"Go away." The horror girls voice called out from inside. So, she was in there. That was all he needed to know. Kyouhei reached out and turned the handle, happy to find it unlocked. As he opened the door, a pile of what looked to be crumpled up paper balls fell down around his feet. He looked down at the suspicious paper, before peeking into Sunako's room and finding similar piles throughout, the girl herself sitting in the middle of them all. She seemed to be too engrossed in whatever she was doing to notice him open the door so he stepped over the pile into her room. At least, he _thought_ he stepped over it until he heard a crunching noise. _This_ caught her attention. "You stepped on it!" Sunako shouted as she jumped up, clearly ready to kill him over a crumpled piece of paper.

"Chill out, it's just-" Kyouhei's words were cut off as Sunako smacked a piece of thick red paper to his chest rather forcefully.

"Make a new one." She commanded before sitting down and getting back to what she was doing.

"Eh?" He looked at the paper she gave him and then the piles on the floor. He reached down and picked up one of the crumpled balls. "Ohhh, it's these things." What he thought had been crumpled paper was actually an intricately folded origami flower. Sunako's room was currently lit by a single candle, which made it impossible to tell it was a flower unless you looked at it closely. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed she had the flowers sorted into piles by color throughout the room. _She always makes these flowers when she wants something and is out of money._ He recalled as he sat down to fold the paper she that had shoved at him into a replacement flower. He could still remember how from the time he had helped when they were living together. _Wait a minute…_ "You're broke…aren't you?" He asked flatly.

"Who are you to talk? Mr. five month's owed rent." She retorted. Kyouhei let out an exasperated moan and fell back on to the folded flowers.

"How the hell am I supposed to borrow money when everyone is broke?" He whined and Sunako looked up. She let out a fierce screech upon seeing him crush her paper flowers.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" She shouted.

"They're just flowers." He countered, not moving from his spot.

"You're crushing hours of work!" Sunako cried out. This pile took hours of work? How long had she spent folding these flowers? The pile he was currently laying on was easily the smallest in the room; one pile was taller than Sunako sitting on the floor. _This_ was what she had been doing all week?

"I'm sure you already have enough for decorations anyway." He retorted, still not moving from his origami bed. Kyouhei had never been the type to keep his bad moods to himself and was living proof that misery loves company. If he was miserable because he was broke, he was going to make Sunako just as unhappy.

"Eh?" Decorations…decorations…why would she be saving for decorations? Sunako dismissed the thought before answering, now annoyed further. "I'm not saving for decorations, idiot. Now get off!" With that, Kyouhei finally sat back up.

"What then, a DVD?" He scoffed. He had been working all week just so he could stay and the mansion and she was likely saving up for yet another horror thing. Sunako flared up before him, and he wouldn't have denied he enjoyed it. At least, he enjoyed it until…

"It's to help you pay your rent jackass!" She snapped. "I was gonna pay you back, but since you're so intent on destroying everything I'll just…" Sunako's trailed off into a list of all the things she could buy with the money, all the while folding paper with excessive force. Kyouhei's shoulders slumped with guilt and he looked at the half folded paper flower in front of him.

"Pay me back for what?" He asked finally, playing with the half-folded flower now, rather than finishing it. Sunako sighed forcefully before answering, confirming any doubt that she was still furious.

"You spent money on the cab to get me." She explained. "I didn't want it to be _my_ fault if you get kicked out." Of course, she chose to conveniently leave out the part about not wanting him to get kicked out at all. "But since you don't seem to care…" She seethed.

"I care!" Kyouhei answered enthusiastically, his mood doing a complete 180. "Pay me back!" Her eyes flashed up to him briefly before going back to her work and he could see some of her anger had faded.

"Fine." She answered shortly.

"Thank you~~!" Kyouhei cried out and leapt forward to hug her, too overjoyed with being one-step closer to paying his rent to really think about what he was doing. It wasn't until he felt Sunako awkwardly trying to wiggle out of his "I'm so happy to bet getting money" death grip that he remembered what had happened the last time he'd been in her room. They hadn't spoken a word about it since the incident, and ever since the landlady arrived, he'd been far more concerned with making the rent. He let go rather quickly and moved back to his previous seat across the room, hearing Sunako release the breath she must have been holding.

"S-stay over there." She stuttered out, obviously flustered, holding her palm up at him for emphasis. She still didn't know what to make of her newly realized feelings. In fact, she'd been thankful for the distraction of the whole rent ordeal. No one had even noticed her avoidance, let alone questioned it. Even though the kiss was only a dream, she wasn't prepared for him to just _hug_ her like that! She was at least grateful that the only light in the room was her candle. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and she had yet to decide which was worse: a nosebleed or blushing. While blushing wasn't as painful, but nosebleeds were far less embarrassing. She chose to focus on this internal debate over thoughts of love as she went back to her flower folding.

Meanwhile, Kyouhei watched suspiciously, as Sunako composed herself and went back to making the flowers. He was having an internal debate of his own. Did she remember, or didn't she? Moreover, which was worse? If she _didn't_ remember, that was frustrating in and of itself, but then she would just be being Sunako, wouldn't she? If she _did _remember, she had just told him to stay away despite what had happened the other night… Kyouhei let his face fall into his left hand and deflated. This whole love thing made his head hurt. Why couldn't it just be simple? Maybe it was better he didn't know the answer right now anyway. Bringing up the topic was sure to throw Sunako into a frenzy, and right now, she was helping him. He ran his fingers through his hair and picked up his half-folded flower once again.

"I'll help." Kyouhei offered. "I got fired again today anyway…" Sunako took the flower that was suddenly in front of her.

"Okay." She answered, all anger gone. She looked the flower over carefully before tossing it in the correct pile. "Here, this is how many you destroyed." She stated bluntly, handing him a thick stack of paper. They spent the rest of the night and the early morning folding flowers together in silence, both lost unknowingly in thoughts of the same topic.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako wiped her brow as she finished folding and sorting the last of the boys' laundry. She stacked the baskets on top of one another and lifted them all up. She couldn't help but notice it was considerably lighter than the usual load, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She had decided to focus on cleaning the house today, a task she'd been neglecting anyhow. She carried the baskets up the stairs before setting each basket of clean clothing in front of the owner's door. It was a task she had done too many times to count. As she turned from setting down the final basket, her eyes lingered on a single door. Sunako slowly walked towards it and placed her hand hesitantly on the handle. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her courage. This was always been the room she'd hated going in the most, but this time would be different. As she opened the door, the room before her looked just as she knew it would…_empty._

In the end, Kyouhei wasn't able to make the rent.

_You disappeared with the same speed  
The idealistic thing i believed  
The optimist died inside of me  
No sunlight  
No sunlight anymore._

_(Deathcab for Cutie)_

_

* * *

Well, while everyone else in America was watching the Superbowl, I finished up this chapter! Aren't you guys glad? (though I was happy hear the Steelers lost, I'm more excited for Glee afterwords! haha) The end is kinda sad, but next chapter has some good stuff to it so be excited for that! I've been stuck on this chapter so I've been writing ahead again. I'm also a nerd and was excited to continue the sun/moon metaphor with the song for this chapter too. Hahaha Oh, and I think I made an estimation of how long this was going to be at some point. That's totally out the window considering what was supposed to be one chapter is now three._

_Also,__** thank you sooooooo much to everyone who's reviewed!**__ Sounds corny, but it brightens my day every time I see I have new ones! So please continue to do so! As always, I welcome encouragement _and_ criticism!_


	18. I Miss You

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It belongs to the artist mentioned._

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Eighteen: I Miss You**

**

* * *

**_I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight..._

"Miss Nakahara," Sebastian bowed respectfully to his employer upon entering sun room on the eastern side of the mansion. "Here are the school transfer papers you requested."

"Ah, thank you. I still am this boy's guardian after all." She took the papers with a smile and motioned for him to join her.

"You plan on staying his guardian though he has moved back home?" Sebastian asked as he took a seat across from her. While she was his employer, the two had developed a bond over the years that was more akin to friendship.

"Yes. The chief of police entrusted that boy into my care after all." She answered as she began filling out the paper work. "I take that responsibility seriously. I care about all those boys, but let them know that and they'll take it as a free pass to slack off!"

"Is his home really the best place for him though?" He could recall being told the reasons why Miss Nakahara had been told to take the boy in.

"It'll do him some good to be home. He's the only one who never contacts his family." She explained, continuing to sign in all the proper place. "For that reason, it's his own fault anyway."

"I see." Sebastian nodded along.

"Ah, done!" She slid the papers across the table, then took a sip of her tea. She set the cup down thoughtfully with a small smile and added, "Besides, these things have a way of working themselves out."

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Two days after Kyouhei left, the landlady informed them the he would be transferring schools since the commute was too long. That night Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga sat at the table waiting patiently as Sunako set the table for dinner. She could feel a cloud of gloom surrounding the table as they pouted over not being able to see their former housemate. Up until that point, it had been their solace; at least they would see him in school. Normally this was something Sunako should be able to enjoy, yet for some unfathomable reason she found the gloom to be just as unpleasant. It couldn't be because she had decided she loved him could it? No, definitely not, she loved darkness more. Besides, it wasn't like anything would have come about from those feelings anyway. With him gone it would be easier for her to forget such a troublesome thing. Yes, this was a good thing…probably. Sunako concluded, pushing the thought of actually missing such an annoying person to the back of her mind. As she turned around to walk back in the kitchen and grab the food, Yuki called out to her hesitantly. "Ano…Sunako, I think you put out an extra set-" Sunako turned around to see Ranmaru with a hand clasped over Yuki's mouth.

"Don't be so cruel!" He hissed into Yuki's ear.

"Didn't we agree not to say anything?" Takenaga scolded.

"Ah, I forgot…" Yuki apologized once Ranmaru released him. "Sorry Sunako."

"Eh?" Sunako looked at the boys with a questioning expression.

"You put out a place setting where Kyouhei usually sits." Takenaga explained. Somehow the comfort in his voice had the opposite effect on her.

"It's okay, we miss him too." Ranmaru added.

"Eh? I-I didn't say I-" Sunako answered suddenly, tripping over her words. When had she ever said she'd missed him? Her eyes glanced back at the table setting. "I just thought I'd try sitting at the table." She lied quickly. So quickly in fact, that her lie was completely transparent. However, rather than argue, the boys simple nodded in agreement. They decided not to mention that she'd been putting out extra place settings this whole time…

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako bustled about the kitchen preparing dinner as usual. She had been extra careful to always set out the proper number of place setting all week, lest having to eat at the table again. She much preferred it in her room. There she could distract herself. When she was around the others, the same topic was almost inevitably brought up every time: their missing housemate. What was he doing? What was his new school like? Would Aunty ever let him move back? It had been a little over a week since he'd left. The gloom in the house seemed to have left, but his presence lingered on in their discussions. For this reason, she had made sure not to mess up. Yet now, it was these thoughts that were making her think of the very thing she'd being trying so hard _not_ to think about. She moved around the kitchen on autopilot.

As she filled up the rice cooker, Sunako's thoughts drifted back to the night before her Aunt had come to drop the rent bomb on them. _You're still Sunako and you're fine just the way you are, so there's still a place for you._ For a moment she let herself wonder what might have happened if they hadn't gotten so caught up in paying rent before he'd left, but just thinking about that topic set her on edge. Sunako chopped away furiously. Why had he been so nice back then? Why did he have to make her realize they were friends and then be so irresponsible as to not pay any of his rent? If he had just been a jerk like always she wouldn't have realized she… Sunako felt something twist in her chest. _How is it he can annoy me without even being around? _She thought dejectedly. With that thought, she began to bring the food to the table. As she brought out the last dish, she saw it. She had made too much.

For that very reason, she was now standing in front of Takano Kyouhei's house, a grocery bag full of cold food in hand. It was her belief that the food would have stayed warm if the protagonists of this event, namely her remaining housemates who insisted she couldn't let it go to waste and no eating it the following day was not an option, had let her pack it properly. Instead, they forced her to brush her hair and teeth while they packed it themselves. Of course, if she had her way she also would not be standing out in the cold delivering leftovers either. With a final sigh, she reached up and knocked on the door.

No answer. She huffed in annoyance and tried again. This time the door opened. For a moment, she hoped maybe it would be one of his parents and she wouldn't have to face him, but this was not the case. She felt her body tense as the boy who had consumed her thoughts earlier was suddenly in front of her. Somehow he seemed different now, and it wasn't just that she'd forgotten how dazzling it was.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" Kyouhei asked. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see her. "It's pretty late yaknow."

"Uh, here." She handed him the bag awkwardly. "I made to much food."

"Really?" Kyouhei's eyes lit up, the mysterious expression he'd answered the door with vanished. His mother wasn't a terrible cook, but her food was nothing compared to Sunako's home cooking. He started to look through the bag to assess his lot.

"It's cold, but if you heat it on the stove it should be fine." She informed him. "Oh, and that one would be best if you heat it in the oven." She indicated to the dish she meant by pointing into the bag.

"I'll just put them in the microwave. I'm sure it'll be-" Kyouhei was cut short as the bag was quickly snatched from his hands.

"I'll do it." Sunako announced stubbornly before pushing past him into the house without a second thought, leaving no room for protest. She'd be damned if the quality of her food was diminished by the likes of a microwave. Her pride in her cooking was second to none. She set the bag down on the kitchen counter before turning around to see Kyouhei following her, looking rather stunned. "Where are your pots and pans?" She asked officially.

"Do you always just barge into people's houses?" He asked, casually pointing to the correct cupboard.

"You're not putting my food in the microwave." She insisted, dumping some of the food into a pan on the stove. Kyouhei smiled lightly and leaned against the back wall of the kitchen. He would only now admit to himself that he missed her, just a little. It wasn't that mushy sort of missing someone you see in the movies either, but this; their everyday interactions that he had never attributed any significance to before. Kyouhei waited until the aroma of the food filled the air before sneaking up beside her and stealing a piece of food from the pan. "Hey! Can't you wait two more minutes?" She turned to glare at him. He was close.

"Nope." He answered, food in mouth, before swallowing and smiling. It was an especially dazzling smile too, if you asked Sunako's opinion. She felt his hand come down on top of her head lightly and she swore her heart skipped a beat. "Your cooking is just too good!" He declared, before turning away and moving to set the table. Being that close to her was too much. Ever since he's come home he had regretted it. He regretted convincing himself it was best to not bring up the topic of the kiss. Of course, there had really been nothing preventing him from visiting that house. No one had forbid him to do so. Yet, the thought of going there for solely that reason was too much.

When she was done, Sunako brought the food out, grateful to see he'd set a place for her too. In addition to stopping her from packing the food, her housemates had also prevented her from eating it. She was starving. However, now that she only saw two place settings, something occurred to her. "Where are your parents?" She hadn't seen or heard anyone else in the house since she'd forced her way in. Kyouhei filled up his plate rather generously before answering.

"My mom's out visiting a relative, but should be back soon. She doesn't like being home now that I'm back." He answered before taking in an inhuman mouthful of food. The casual way in which he said surprised her. "And my dad works late, so he might as well have just stayed overseas." He added rolling his eyes. Nothing had changed from before.

"Ohh…" Sunako replied softly. She looked as though she wanted to say something else, but Kyouhei quickly changed the topic. The was a reason he never really brought up his home life when he was living at the mansion, and despite being back home now, that reason still existed. Besides, he'd much rather talk to her about wrestling moves or the latest horror movie. Therefore, that was just the direction the conversation took. It wasn't long before all the food was gone and their conversation had lulled into a comfortable silence.

Kyouhei leaned back, palms flat on the ground behind him. He took in a deep breath as preparation what whatever it may be he was going to provoke with his next question. "So, we just never gonna talk about it?"

"About what?" Sunako asked, looking up at him. She had already started stacking dishes in preparation to clean up the table.

"What do you mean _about what?_" He asked mockingly. How was it that it wasn't automatically on her mind like it was his? Since he had opened the door and saw her standing there, he couldn't help but think about it. "What happened the night we fixed your room. What else is there we've avoided?"

"What about it?" She asked impassively. Had she forgotten? There was no way she could have remembered what happened and still be this calm. This was Sunako after all. He would just have to remind her.

"You kissed me." Kyouhei stated bluntly.

"W-what?" Sunako set down the plate she was holding rather clumsily.

"You _kissed_ me." He repeated, in a slightly more agitated tone. "Don't tell me you really did forget?"

"H-how do you…that was a dream." She muttered out, looking down at the table, face twisted in confusion. It had to have been a dream. How could she ever have done something like that?

"It wasn't a dream." Kyouhei stated firmly. He moved to sit up straight and could feel his eye begin to twitch in annoyance.

"Yes, it wa-" Sunako began again, only to be quickly cut off.

"NO, it wasn't!" Kyouhei shouted before she could finish her protests. Obviously she regretted it if she was arguing with him like this, and the thought of that stirred up an unpleasant feeling he had never before experienced. "You can't just forget something or pretend it's a dream just because you don't like it!"

"I never said I didn't like it!" Sunako snapped back without even thinking. In one fell swoop, she had somehow admitted not only that it had happened, but something else as well. They both froze, staring at one another across the table like deer in headlights. Sunako could feel her head spin as a thick silence set in all around them. She couldn't look away; she couldn't move. After an eternity of two minutes, Kyouhei opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but stopped when he heard the front door open and shut.

"Those little bitches are gathering outside again." A voice muttered out as they heard footsteps approach. "Why did that boy have to come back here and ruin-" Kyouhei's mother stepped into the room holding a bag of groceries, and Kyouhei snapped up to looked at her. "Can't you do something about those girls!" She seethed. "Look at the bags under my eyes! If you hadn't come-" She stopped her rant short when her eyes fell on Sunako. "Why didn't you tell me we had company? Now you've made me look bad in front of our guest!"

"Not like she doesn't know that already." Kyouhei muttered back, looking down. While he had turned to look at his mother when she walked in the room, Sunako had remained frozen where she was still. She had seen his expression change, his face fall. Sunako had been so caught up in everything else that had been going on, she'd forgotten what it must actually be like for Kyouhei to be home. Growing up with unconditionally loving parents it was so easy for her to forget that Kyouhei's mother was not like hers. Not only that, but she was partly the reason he had to come back here. The whole problem with the rent had been initiated because Kyouhei had to prove to her they were friends, because she couldn't just believe them.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me act that way." The woman's voice suddenly had a sweet tone to it. Sunako snapped out of her daze as Kyouhei's mother began to pick up the dishes on the table and smiled sweetly at her. "Let me get that for…ah! You! You're the girl whole tried to steal the mirrors and my cosmetics!"

"I-I-I was just leaving!" The goth girl stammered out, quickly standing and walking out of the room. She could have sworn she heard her name called out, but there was no time for that. Before he made it to the door, Sunako was already gone.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"I wonder how things went yesterday." Yuki mused as they once again sat down at the dinner table.

"Well, I don't see any extra food or place settings." Takenaga observed. "So they must have-" Takenaga was cut off by Ranmaru spitting out his food in a very noisy manner.

"W-water!" He spat out before quickly grabbing his glass and chugging the whole thing. He then proceeded to do the same with Yuki's glass. Once done, he let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think it went that well…" He looked uneasily at the food. "Don't eat that."

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends…_

_I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you_

_(Blink – 182)_

_

* * *

Well, you were all in luck! Wasn't planning on getting this out so soon, but I had a bad day yesterday, and since I write when depressed I got this chapter 95% complete and just HAD to finish it today or it would drive me crazy. It's a longer one too. We're also moving closer and closer to resolution. I'm now estimating 3-5 chapters left and don't anticipate any new subplots at this point. (Actually now I'm debating a standalone sequel. Haha) So let me know what you all think!_

_Again, __**thanks so much to all who reviewed the last chapter!**__ I'm also surprised and happy to see that people are still picking up this story from the beginning even though it's so long! I searched the other day and I think it's the 4__th__ longest in the section? And of course all those who have stuck around since the first few chapters! Love you guys!_


	19. Here With Me

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It belongs to the artist mentioned.

* * *

_

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Nineteen: Here With Me**

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again_

Kyouhei lounged on the floor on his living room absently flipping through channels on the television. He was in a foul mood to say the least. One, there was nothing worth watching on TV, and this only reminded him of how he missed the flat screen and premium cable package they had at the mansion. Two, he was then reminded not only of Sunako's visit a week ago and the fact that he hadn't heard from her since (though he really hadn't expected to). He was then reminded of the visit Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga paid him a few days later. Initially he was glad to see them, that is until he realized their main purpose was to try and pry into his personal life and push him to _confess his love_. Clearly, Sunako had kept her mouth shut about everything thus far. Of course, he could have ignored all this and just picked something if it wasn't for THREE, some girl outside who continued to ring the doorbell and refused to _go away!_

When unwelcomed guest moved from ringing the doorbell to knocking on the door, Kyouhei slammed down the remote and stomped over to the front door. He swung the door open so fast it caused a breeze to hit him in the face, and began shouting before he even saw who it was. "Oi! If you don't fuck off my Mom's gonna-" Kyouhei stopped mid sentence, jaw dropped.

The girl standing at the door was wearing a baby pink dress that fell to the middle of her thighs, accompanied by a mahogany jacket with faux fur lined hood, and matching mahogany, knee-high boots. Her bangs were pinned back, the rest of her long black hair done up in a curled ponytail, and she was wearing exceptionally feminine looking make-up. He could barely recognize this person as, "…Sunako?"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

**Five Days Earlier…**

Sunako paced. With long strides she zipped past the silent audience lined up against the back wall of her room only to turn back around so fast her long dark hair lashed out behind her like a whip. Once she'd made it past everyone she would snap around and repeat the process. It had been two days since she had been forced to realize a particular event that she had convinced herself was a dream was, in fact, _not_. How Sunako, former self-proclaimed creature of darkness, could have committed such an act in this plane of reality was unfathomable to her. However, this was not the reason for her current state.

No, though not unrelated, that reason was much different. She had left _his _house determined to find a way to allow _him_ to move back. The look on _his _face had been enough to decide that. Of course, in reminding herself of this she couldn't bear to even think this particular person's name, or her mind would be thrown in chaos.

At first, she had considered simply asking for Aunty to let him move back, but this also came with its own price. There was no way her aunt would agree without an explanation, and there was no way any explanation short of love would be accepted. While she did decide she loved him, and in a misguided moment even confide in Noi about this, she was not about to make that mistake again. No doubt, the woman would not only tell everyone in Japan but also force her into countless unpleasant situations

Fortunately, coming up with an alternate plan to do so had been all too easy, as she would simply revive the old one. There was little doubt in Sunako's mind that her aunt would agree, and she might even be able to twist it more in her favor. Now, this brought us back to the real problem and the reason she had been undergoing rigorous mental preparation for the past two days. She had to become a lady…

Sunako turned to, for the umpteenth time, look at the square, cloth covered object she'd rummaged out of her closet earlier. With a deep breath, Sunako gave in. It was time. She carefully unwrapped the object while averting her eyes. It was a mirror. This was step one. After much debate she had come to the unfortunate conclusion that it would be impossible to become a lady without looking at her own reflection, but after years of avoiding her reflection it was more than a simple matter of looking. She would start small, with the parts she already saw normally.

Sunako tilted the mirror against the wall on the floor and stepped in front of it. She saw her feet reflecting back. That was fine. She saw those every day. They weren't particularly deformed or anything. Satisfied, she took a step back so that the mirror reflected her body from the knees down. Again, not bad. She took another step and looked at herself from the waist down. She was still okay, she reminded herself. Sunako then moved the mirror to the top of her dresser, positioning it carefully. She stepped back so that she should see her body from the neck down. The view in the mirror was a little different from the way she saw it looking down, but there was nothing about these parts that struck her as _ugly_. Then again, she could barely make out her own figure through the baggy sweatpants and t-shirt she was wearing. With this in mind, she cautiously lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach and ran a hand over the flat surface. It wasn't anything impressive. She had lost the muscles she'd gained from her body building days, and had probably gained a little weight from her last junk food binge, but once again, it just didn't seem _ugly_.

That had been the word she'd used to describe herself for all these years. It had stuck so solidly, despite what anyone else said. Yet, with each new glance in the mirror, she was chipping away all proof of what she had considered cold hard fact. Then again, she had yet to see the worst of it: her face. This was by far what she feared the most, but looking at it would be unavoidable. If she was to go through with her plan, she would have to look at it. She placed a hand on each side of the mirror, closed her eyes, sucked up a deep breath and held it up to her face. Now all she had to do was open her eyes. That was simple enough. Just…open her eyes… Sunako let her arms drop so the mirror was no longer in front of her and released the breath she'd been holding. She opened her eyes in defeat. She couldn't do it.

Her grip on the mirror tightened in frustration. No, she was going to do this. She _had_ to do this. Once again, she closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and lifted up the mirror. Slowly, she opened one eye and then the other. Much to her surprise, it didn't shatter or even crack. Instead, she found an angry looking girl with chipmunk cheeks starring back at her. The eyes under a furrowed brow grew huge. She didn't even look human! She stared at her reflection in horror for a moment as her chest began to ache and it dawned on her. Sunako was still holding her breath. As she released it and relaxed her face, the hot air fogged up the mirror. When it cleared, the image reflecting in the mirror was much more human looking. In fact, it was definitely human, and not even the deformed kind she often saw in her horror movies. Her reflection was that of a normal, plain looking, human girl. Yes, plain and normal, not ugly. The realization flowed through her slowly, growing stronger and stronger. She wasn't ugly! _"You really are…beautiful."_ The words Kyouhei had told her once again popped into her mind. Thinking of this she examined her face closer.

"Pffft!" She let out a slight laugh at the very idea of it. No way. She definitely was just normal and plain but normal and plain was not ugly, and that was more than enough for her. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it came, and was instead transfixed of the transformation of her face as she had laughed and smiled at the thought. Sunako spent the next hour making faces in the mirror just to see what they would look like. She was happy to find that no matter how she contorted her face, it went right back to the average looking face it had been before. Mission: Success!

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Miss Nakahara ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as she laid out various outfits in her closet out on the bed. "Honestly, that boy…" She muttered to herself as she mixed and matched various outfits. She had received a call from the school Kyouhei was now attending. The principal was quite furious as he had already gotten into several fights since attending, and she now had to go all the way there to speak with the man and calm the situation. She was really starting to regret sending him back.

After narrowing her outfits down to two choices, a light knock came at the door. "Come in!" She shouted across the room, turning to face the visitor. Much to her delight, her niece was the one came in. Her mood seemed to improve exponentially in a matter of seconds. She quickly discarded the two outfits in her hand and went to greet her. "Sunako! How are you? Do you need something?"

"Um, well…" The girl mumbled out, looking apprehensive. This was a side she usually didn't see of Sunako, but when the girl looked up to face her she saw determination in her eyes. It was the same look she fondly remembered seeing in her brother's eyes when they were younger as well. It was a look that brought a smile to her face. "I want you to reinstate the deal. If I become a lady, everyone gets to live here for free." This was, of course, something the woman had been waiting to hear.

"If that's what you want… reinstated!" She quickly agreed, which clearly surprised her niece. Miss Nakahara then held up a finger of emphasis. "But, you'll have to pass a test before they can get the free rent. How long would you need to prepare for a party?" She could barely hide the excitement in her voice as she watched Sunako ponder the question. Though she had predicted this as a possible outcome, the joy of her niece volunteering to become a lady wasn't even slightly diminished by the prediction.

"I can do it in a week." She answered definitely. This was a time span much shorter than she'd been expecting, but she knew that determined look well and the force that came with it.

"Of course, this would only apply to those currently residing here," She added with a small smirk, and noted how the girls face fell. "Or was there someone else you had in mind when you proposed that deal?"

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"Sunako!" Noi exclaimed as she pulled the girl away from her housemates. "You can't just hide behind the boys!"

"I wasn-" Sunako began to protest, even though that was her thought exactly. She really didn't want to _stand out_ as Noi insisted she must. She had only recently accepted the fact everyone had been trying to convince her of since she moved into her Aunty mansion, the fact that she wasn't ugly. Not to mention, today would be the first day she'd look like anything but a horror girl at Mori High. It had taken her months to be able to blend in, or so she thought. Sunako seemed to have the reasoning of a small child when it came to blending in; if I don't see them, they won't see me.

"I said I would help you, so you have to at least listen to me!" She continued, cutting off Sunako. Noi had readily agreed when asked for help in becoming a lady. She vowed to come over every morning to help Sunako get ready for school and teach her how to do her own make-up and hair. Up until now, the boys had always done these things for her on the rare occasion she needed to dress up. "Now, you have to walk properly, like this." Noi straightened her back and demonstrated the 'proper' way to walk.

"Does Noi usually walk like that?" Yuki whispered to Takenaga, who only laughed. Saying yes would be a lie, and saying no would get him in trouble. Meanwhile, Sunako walked as she had been, but without her shield of dazzling creatures. She looked as if she was somehow hoping to disappear within herself so that no one would see her.

"You can't slouch over. You have to have confidence! Like…" Noi yanked on Sunako's shoulders so that she was upright. "this! Just pretend you have your hat on."

"But I don't." She stated the obvious.

"You haven't been wearing it for a while though." Ranmaru stepped in. "Besides, you look so pretty today. There's no reason to hide."

"I could still hide my face." She pouted stubbornly, now sulking and walking even less like a lady.

"Just think of the make-up like a mask." Takenaga suggested. "No one's gonna see your face then right?" Sunako stopped walking as she thought about it. _A mask_. She had never thought of it that way before. Would her hair be like a mask too? As she was contemplating the idea, Noi appeared before her.

"Sunako!" She quickly snapped the girl out of her thoughts. "Did you forget the reason you wanted to become a lady? ! What happened to all enthusiasm you had last night? I want to see the cool Sunako that can do anything she puts her mind to!" In the background the three boys cheered Noi on. "Did you forget you're doing this so that-" Noi's last hurrah was cut off my Sunako's hand over her mouth.

"Okay, okay." She grabbed Noi's arm and dragged her up a few feet ahead of the boys. "Like this right?" She asked as she mimicked the way Noi had walked a moments ago.

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

Sunako took one last hesitant glance at the limo parked behind her. She could not believe she had agreed to this. She must be possessed. The goth girl took in an empowering breath before ringing the door bell outside the gate of the house before her. No answer. She tried again. No answer. After a third try without an answer she felt her annoyance increase. She really wanted to pound the button obnoxiously until someone answered, but that would be _unladylike_. Instead, she tried a few more times before looking back at the limo with an exasperated expression. The window slowly rolled down in the back seat and her aunt ushered her forward.

"Try knocking on the door." She urged. Sunako deflated.

"Can't I just put it in the mailbox?" Her question only received a frown from her aunt before the window slowly rolled back up. That would be a 'no'.

Sunako opened the gate and walked up the steps to the front door. Couldn't this be considered trespassing? That really didn't seem very ladylike. Of course this was ignoring the fact that the last time she had visited she hadn't even bothering with the doorbell and gone straight for pounding on the doo. Nonetheless, she reached up and knocked on the front door in as _ladylike_ a manner she could manage, though she really didn't know what that meant. No answer. She tried again. No answer. When she received no answer on the third try, she decided she really would pound on the door. She reached her hand up and was just about to unleash all the anger that had built up from being ignored when the door swung open.

"Oi! If you don't fuck off my Mom's gonna-" Kyouhei stopped mid sentence, jaw dropped. "Sunako?"

Sunako suddenly felt as if a spotlight was shining on her, and not in a good way. She reverted to trying to collapse within herself just as Noi had scolded her for the other day, patting and pulling at her dress in a failed attempt to make it longer. No doubt the surprised reaction she received was due to the getup Aunty had forced her to wear for the occasion. While she had been dressing more ladylike and wearing make-up since she'd made the deal, her aunt had taken her shopping earlier and for an all out makeover that really didn't suit her in the least.

Then again, this _was_ still Sunako. The shocked look on Kyouhei's face annoyed her, and this quickly reminded her of how angry she'd been a moment ago for his making her ring the bell repeatedly. She was back. "Why didn't you answer the doorbell if you were home?" The question came out through gritted teeth, clearly she was holding back.

"I never answer it." He replied as if it were obvious. Her appearance aside, he was becoming increasingly amused by the fact that she was obviously pissed and wanted to shout at him but wasn't. He supposed the reason had something to do with the shady looking limo parked in the street outside his house. Instead of shouting, Sunako distracted herself by opening her purse and pulling out an envelope.

"I need you to be my escort to this party." She explained, handing it to him. He opened it and quickly recognized it as one of Aunty's lavish, over the top events that was usually less fun than going to the dentist.

"Not a chance. Aunty can't make me do that stuff anymore." He answered quickly, attempting to hand it back to her. She wouldn't take it. "Why don't you ask one of the others to do it?"

"They all have someone to go with already." She explained, glad she didn't have to lie to answer the question.

"Then don't go." This answer received a pointed glare from Sunako, and she was glad her aunt couldn't see her face from the car or she'd be in trouble. _ You're the reason I'm going idiot!_ She thought, getting annoyed at how difficult he was, and for a split-second considered giving up. It would serve him right.

"Just go with me." Sunako persisted. "Or you actually _doing_ something. I know you don't have a job." She stated flatly. She had lived with Kyouhei long enough to know that he was too cheap to ever really go anywhere. He opened his mouth to argue further, but then seemed to change his mind and let out a sigh instead.

"Fi~ne, I'll go." He caved.

"Thank you." Her reply came in an uncharacteristically polite manner and she bowed slightly before turning around and walking back down the path to the limo.

"You owe me!" Kyouhei called out and watch her hesitate for a moment before continuing on her way.

_Like hell I do! _

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me_

_(Michelle Branch)_

_**

* * *

My take on Sunako's looks**__: I have always thought of Sunako as one of those girls who had average looks, but can look really pretty when they wear make-up. So in context, her appraisal of her attractiveness is more or less correct. However, because Kyouhei loves her, she really appears much more beautiful to him. So in essence, they're both right! (Haven't you even found someone more attractive because you liked/loved them?) __I don't like the theory that she is actually super gorgeous like the boys since 1) it seems unrealistic (i.e. she wouldn't have been called ugly in the first place if this were true) and 2) it takes away from the whole you're okay as you are theme present in the manga and follows the beautiful people belong together stereotype. I'd be interested to know others thoughts on her looks though, since this is just my interpretation!  
_

_And that's chapter 19! I have been beyond busy these past few weeks so I was really excited to get it out! The song for this chapter was chosen solely for the first 3 lines (also b/c I love michelle branch!) but the rest of it doesn't fit as well since it's a break-up song. Ohh well, not that anyone cares about that…_

_As always, __**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **__Hopefully you enjoyed this one too!_


	20. Everything Else Disappears

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It belongs to the artist mentioned._

* * *

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Twenty: ****Everything Else Disappears**

_Remember to breathe  
Remember to hold your head high  
Remember to smile some  
And just listen a while_

_You've practiced enough yeah_  
_That's what I told myself_

It had been a while since Sunako had been forced to really dress up, and Kyouhei had forgotten how much prettier she could get. Half her hair was pinned up in an intricate design of braids and twists while the rest fell around her shoulders in loose curls. She had on a dark purple, sleeveless dress made of fabric that sparkled as she moved and it caught the light. The back of the dress was open, but had black ribbon laced across her back and then tied in a tiny bow just above her butt. A slit ran up the right side to the middle of her thigh, an element she had added herself to make the dress easier to walk in. Her makeup, which she had done herself as well, was just a little too dark and the overall look was much different from when she'd dropped off his invitation. Without a doubt, this look suited her much more than the doll like one she'd had then. This was a truly beautiful Sunako.

Of course, all this seemed a lost cause, as she was currently pacing back and forth muttering to herself, dark aura in full force. Kyouhei wasn't positive what she was saying but it was something along the lines of 'smile normal, don't trip, talk normal, smile normal, walk…' Apparently, this was her mental preparation for the party. Just moments ago, her aunt had dropped the bomb on the two of them that this wasn't just _any_ party…

"_And just where do you think you two are going?" Aunty called out, effectively stopping Sunako and Kyouhei._

"_To the party?" Kyouhei asked, unsure as to why they were being stopped. While he really hoped she was going to say she changed her mind and they didn't have to go, he knew that whatever came out of her mouth next was probably going to make him regret agreeing to come even more._

"_Sunako's not going in through the main entrance." She explained, guiding them away and to a back entrance._

"_I'm not?" Sunako questioned as they were led up a back staircase, hopeful this meant she could just sneak into the party without drawing too much attention to herself. Her hopes were quickly dashed._

"_Of course not!" She exclaimed as they arrived at what seemed to be their destination. It was a rather elegant spacious dressing room. "Sunako, this party is your _debutante_!"_

"_Her what?" _

"_It's a coming out party to present Sunako as a lady!" She explained, clapping her hands together for emphasis. "I recently attended one for the daughter of a friend in America and it was lovely! Though you should really be wearing the white dress I picked out." She commented, looking over her niece quickly, before smiling affectionately. "But you still look beautiful. White is old fashioned anyway. Now, when they announce you, just make your way through the door on the opposite side of the room and go down the grand staircase. Everyone will be watching and waiting for you!"_

_Kyouhei took a side glance at Sunako and saw her looking even paler than usual. She seemed frozen with a panicked look on her face. _

Shortly after that, the pacing began, leading to Sunako's current state. He was about to interrupt her downward spiral when the door they had come in through opened. In walked a woman he vaguely recognized as Sunako's mother. Sunako looked up and quickly stopped what she was doing just in time to be wrapped in a tight embrace. The woman pulled away and smiled down at her daughter.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sunako was happy to see her mother but was never told her parents had been invited. It made her wonder what _else_ he Aunt hadn't told her about this party.

"You didn't think me and your father would miss a party in honor of our only daughter did you?" She answered in a way that only a proud mother could. She then took a firmly grasped Sunako's hands in her own, and took on a more serious tone. "Sunako, do you really want to do this? Because your father and I will love you no matter what. You know how I feel about this goal of your aunt's to try to change you into a lady. If she's forcing you to-"

"Ah, no. It's not like that." Sunako corrected her mother, holding up a hand and putting a stop to the rant that was sure to ensue. Sunako's mother had always maintained there was nothing wrong with her daughter, no matter how many outsiders insisted there was. For this reason, she had never been a huge supporter of her sister-in-law's plan to change her into a "lady". Sunako was perfect just the ways she was.

"Then why _are_ you doing this?" Sunako and her mother both turned to look at Kyouhei, who, without thinking, interrupted their mother-daughter moment. Until just now, he had been sure this was one of Aunty's schemes, and Sunako had somehow been tricked into this whole ordeal. That had been the main reason for him caving and letting himself be dragged along to the event.

"Oh, you must be Kyouhei." Sunako's mother turned to him with a smile, finally letting go of Sunako's hands. "It's been a while since we last met."

"Yeah. So that means your husband is…" Kyouhei began, remembering all too well the hell he'd been put through the last time Sunako's father had been in town.

"Oh don't worry about that." She dismissed the potential problem easily in a manner that clearly stated 'I can handle him.' "Sunako's told me all about you." She said with a smile, and her daughters jaw dropped.

"What are you-" Sunako began, but her mother continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"She complains about you in her letters all the time." Mrs. Nakahara said just as cheerfully, amused at how his shocked expression slowly dissipated. "Breaking into her room, stealing her food, getting into fights…" She counted the things on her fingers in a manner that resembled Sunako.

"Sounds like something she'd say..." Kyouhei muttered, unable to hide the clear annoyance in his voice.

"Why did you come up here mom?" Sunako broke off the conversation. She didn't really like where it was heading.

"Oh that's right. Your father and I brought you a present." She quickly pulled out a small box and opened it to face Sunako, who's eyes lit up instantly.

"I-I can have this?" She asked, reaching out. Her mother nodded, taking what was in the box and reaching around her daughter's neck. When she pulled away, Sunako had on a diamond pendant in what looked to be the shape of a misshapen oval. Kyouehi never thought Sunako would be the type to get excited over jewelry, but somewhere deep inside she _was_ still a girl.

"Well, you'll be called soon so I should head back." Sunako's mother gave her a final hug and waved to Kyouhei before heading back out the door though which she came. Sunako let out a sigh of relief and began to play with her new necklace happily.

"So you complain about me all the time?" Kyouhei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. The question came out more as angry than surprised or offended. Sunako shrugged.

"What do you expect? You're the one who's always bothering me." She effectively ended the conversation as if it was obvious, and it was. She couldn't count the number of times they'd had this same argument before. Leave it to Sunako and Kyouhei to argue about arguing.

"You never answered my question yaknow." Kyouhei spoke up again after a brief silence. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to make everyone happy." She answered confidently and it was the partial truth. If she attended the party without issue, everyone got free rent. If Kyouhei was a proper escort, he was allowed to move back in. These were the conditions of her becoming a lady that had been agreed on and they would no doubt make everyone happy. Not to mention her Aunt being ecstatic about her being a lady in and of itself. However, successfully completing the deal also meant keeping it a secret from the boys. Her aunt had explained that they didn't deserve anything if the only reason they were helping her was free rent. They were being tested as well.

"Aunty'll get over it eventually. Isn't it more important that you're happy? Thought you didn't wanna change?" Kyouhei remained across the room leaning against the wall, watching her carefully, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not really changing that much." She seemed oddly sure of herself. _'If you were beautiful, would you still hate math?'-'I would…'-'What about horror? Would you still like that?'-'Yes!'…_ Sunako smiled a little as the conversation ran through her mind. Ever since she had been decided to become a lady, she'd kept this idea close in her mind. "Even if I become a lady," She began again, "I'll still hate math…and love cooking…" Kyouhei's eyes grew wide and his arms fell to his side. What was she saying? "And like horror," He felt embarrassed hearing his words mirrored back to him like this. Why had he said such lame sounding things? "And be friends with Hiroshi…and-" Her words were cut off by a speaker booming overhead.

"Now, announcing the guest of honor!" They recognized the voice as Aunty's. "Please turn your attention to the staircase on the North side of the room!"

Sunako saw the two doors swing open and light flooded into the dimly lit dressing room they'd been cooped up in for the last 20 or so minutes. It was time for it to start. She took a deep breath and walked towards Kyouhei, holding out an arm, indicating him to take it properly as her escort. She could feel her nerves from earlier melting away. Their conversation just now reminded her that she could do this. After spending the last week committing to intense training to become a lady, Sunako had realized she was actually a lot more prepared than she'd thought from the start. On top of that, she was the type of person who could accomplish anything once she put her mind to it. "Don't mess up." She muttered commandingly when Kyouhei finally snapped out of his momentary daze and grabbed her arm.

"Me? And coming from a horror chick like you?" He answered with sly grin. "You just worry about not falling down the stairs." This final comment earned him a huff and solid glare from the girl beside him.

"I present to you, Miss Nakahra Sunako!" On cue, they walked forward to the hell that surely awaited…

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"But you really must tell us darling," An older woman asked Sunako. She was one of the two women she'd gotten roped into conversation with while Kyouhei was across the room getting something to drink. Both were wives of major heads of national corporations. "How did you manage to get such an attractive boyfriend?" She glanced in Kyouhei's direction. It was obvious they had been waiting for a chance to ask this when he wasn't around. She wished he'd come back so they could return to talking about classic literature as they had been before. No one seemed to notice that all the books she mentioned shared a common theme, and were quite impressed that she could read some of them in English. They didn't need to know that this skill was due to her phase of only watching and reading western horror for a while.

"Oh, no." Sunako held up both her hands as she answered. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Really? We were both so sure, with the way he looks at you and all…" The woman continued.

"Looks at me?" Clearly, Sunako had no idea what the two women were talking about. She stole a quick glance in Kyouhei's direction to see if this would somehow clarify it, but he seemed to have been cornered into conversation by a rather large group of women. She vaguely wondered where all of their husbands were.

"You mean you didn't notice?" The other woman began. She looked to be about half the age of the other. "That's the way my husband used to look at me when we were young." She added with a sigh and look of longing Sunako felt it would be best not to question.

"Though I did think it would be a bit odd that you would have a party like this if you already had a boyfriend." The first commented.

"Why is that?" Sunako looked at the two women, clearly confused.

"Usually parties like this are to present you to society so that you can find a husband." She explained. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of men wanting marriage meetings after this." The old women laughed at what she seemed to think was a happy prospect. Sunako couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face. She opened her mouth to form words, but nothing would come out. How had she ended up in a situation like this? _Marriage meetings?_ That was _not_ part of the deal! She had agreed to attend a party once every two months, but aside from that, she had planned on going back to her own ways for the most part. She hadn't planned on any of this. Had she been tricked? Sunako could feel her world spinning. This wasn't good.

"Oh honey, Miss Nakahara didn't tell you?" The younger woman placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, but it went unnoticed. "I think she really does love that boy she came with." She said, looking up at the other woman, completely misinterpreting the reason for Sunako's shock. In fact, that thought hadn't even crossed the goth girls mind yet. The woman turned back to Sunako and spoke again, finally snapping her out of her daze. "Don't worry, I'm sure your parents will approve of him!" She said encouragingly.

"No…um, I…uh…" Sunako still couldn't form a real sentence. This was _not_ good. Now not only did she the problem of marriage meetings zipping through her mind and causing havoc, she was losing her composure as a lady. Up until now she hadn't messed up, but if she kept going down this path…

"Do you want to dance?" A voice asked from behind and Sunako flew up in surprise. She spun around to face the source and found herself looking at the topic of discussion: Kyouhei. She was about to snap at him for startling her, but caught herself and took a deep breath instead.

"I thought you were getting us something to drink?" She asked, noting he came back empty handed.

"Ah, well this is one of my favorite songs." He said with an exceptionally bright smile. What was he doing? "So I thought we might dance first. He turned to the two women behind her, hitting them with his best smile. "Do you mind?"

"No, no! Of course not!" They encouraged, and practically pushed the two onto the dance floor.

Before Sunakoi had a chance to protest, Kyouhei grabbed hold of her and whisked her off to the dance floor. Next thing she knew, they were moving along to some song she had never heard before. Thank god, her feet seemed to just remember the steps. All those dance lessons they were forced into must have stuck somehow. As her brain caught up to what was happening, she looked up at Kyouhei doubtfully. "You don't even know this song."

"How do you know?" He looked down at her, engaging in the usual banter. As long as they were out on the dance floor and moving, no one could really listen to what they were saying. Looking at her more closely now, he got a better look at the necklace her mother had given hear earlier, and her excitement over it suddenly made sense. What looked like a misshapen oval from afar, was actually a skull. Even as a lady, Sunako truly was a horror girl.

"The one time Takenaga played classical music, you did nothing but complain." She countered, annoyed she had been roped into dancing.

"Did not." He replied intelligently.

"And _then_, you pretended fall asleep!" Sunako wasn't giving up.

"I really was asleep." He lied, and they both knew it. Even he could remember collapsing onto the couch and making obnoxious snoring noises until the music was turned off. Sunako opened her mouth to continue bickering, but he cut her off before she could. "Fine! I don't like it." He admitted, but before she could call victory, he added, "But did you really want to stay there talking to those old ladies?"

"Uhh…" Sunako tried to think up any way of admitting she did, just to prove him wrong, but could think of none. "No." She concluded reluctantly, realizing the reason she had been dragged out onto the dance floor: escape. As long as they were dancing and didn't cause a commotion, she didn't have to worry as much about acting like a lady.

"That's what I thought." He said with a smirk, before going into a rant about the women who had cornered him by the punch bowl earlier. Clearly he had reached his limit of being polite when he'd asked her to dance initially. "…and then they kept pestering me to break up. Like they even know what they're talking about." He scoffed. "That's why I hate women."

"Break up?" Sunako had tuned out for most of what he'd said, distracted by imagining how her new necklace might look on Hiroshi, and only caught this last bit. She might not have nosebleeds anymore, but being _this_ close to Kyouhei for an extended amount of time was all she could take. So while she continued to dance, she let her mind wander to much safer thoughts.

"They're all convinced we're dating or something." He answered, seeming unaffected by the assumption. It didn't seem like too much of a stretched since they did come together and no doubt Noi and the rest were spreading the idea to others. "Ow! Watched it!" Kyouhei snapped, making sure not to shout and draw attention, yanking his foot out from under Sunako's. She had managed to step on it with all her weight.

"Well don't talk about ridiculous things!" She responded in the same manner, attempting to hide her shocked reaction. Her conversation earlier still seemed fresh in her mind. "It's your fault for distracting me."

"Is it really _that_ ridiculous?" Kyouhei asked, tone softened a bit but still far from anything one might consider gentle. Sunako stood and stared up at him, unsure of what to say. Why did he somehow look offended? _Was_ the idea of them being together that ridiculous? It had to be. She may love him, but the thought of him loving her back was just-

"May I have this dance?" The unfamiliar voice snapped Sunako out of her thoughts and she felt as hand lightly on her shoulder. Only then did she realize they had never resumed dancing after she'd stepped on Kyouhei's foot. They must have looked odd just standing there staring at one another like that. Sunako turned to the man with her best lady-like smile and nodded. That's right. She was on a mission. She couldn't be distracted with thoughts like these. As some wealthy middle-aged man led Sunako in a Waltz, she pushed all thoughts of Kyouhei to the back of her mind and replaced them with thoughts of acting like a lady…

**oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo**

"Sunako!" Aunty chirped out as she practically bounced over to her niece. "The party is a success! Everyone loves you!" She announced, grabbing hold of both Sunako's hands with her own enthusiastically. "I knew you had it in you to be a wonderful lady!" She continued to beam down at her. "Oh, and I didn't forget my end of the deal either." She turned to glance over at Kyouhei, who was standing next to her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She concluded just before walking away to talk to one of the remaining guests. It was getting late, and most everyone had begun to leave.

"What did she mean by that?" Kyouhei asked rhetorically, not particularly expecting an answer but hoping Sunako would give him one anyway.

"I told Aunty I'd become a lady if she would-" Her explanation was cut off as Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga suddenly tackled her into a group hug, cutting off her air supply.

"Sunako!" They all declared, tears running down their cheeks.

"Kyouhei! Why aren't you hugging Sunako too?" Yuki asked once they let go so she could breathe once more.

"Huh?" The blond just stared. Why should he be hugging her?

"Didn't Aunty tell you about the deal?" Takenaga chimed in. "She made a deal with Aunty. If she could pass as a lady during her coming out party, we'd get free rent!"

"Free…rent?" The realization slowly set in. "Free rent?"

"Yeah! So you can move back in!" Yuki announced happily.

"Free rent!" Kyouhei repeated a third time, tears running down his cheeks. He immediately hugged Sunako just as the others had. He could feel her body go rigid as he did so, but just hugged her tighter. He had free rent! He could move back! It wasn't until he heard a bottle of champagne open that he let go.

"Let's celebrate!" Ranmaru cheered, holding the foaming bottle in the air. He quickly poured rather generous glasses for everyone, and the night continued on…

_Everything falls out of focus  
You walk through the door  
And one thing that's clear to me  
Helplessly hopeless  
I'm all right with that  
In a room full of people  
Everything else disappears_

_(Sister Hazel)_

* * *

_Anyway…_that's the end of chapter 20! Next chapter will have good stuff and pretty much be the conclusion, so be excited! Hopefully it'll be up sooner than this one was. My life this semester has been .c.r.a.z.y. busy. =/ Midterms, papers, test administrations, interviews, meetings, readings, role plays…. You name it, I've probably done it. Gah! Don't go to gradschool! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! And as always, **thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter!**

Random PGE note: I was rereading the chapter where Sunako's parent's visit to see what her mom was like (and b/c I love PGE haha) and it said Sunako's dad and her "aunt" were _cousins_, not siblings (which is what I had always assumed). So then, would that mean when she uses the term "Aunty" she's using it as an honorific like the boys? (i.e. they're really saying oba-sama which is used for any older female woman, generally -I think-) Hmm…just a thought. Either way the whole thing makes me wish I'd used the honorifics in this. :( But I didn't wanna start using them halfway though when I changed my mind. It just seemed weird. (I did switched the spelling of Kyohei to Kyouhei though. Haha since that's how most people seemed to be spelling it in other ff)


	21. This is for Real

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It belongs to the artist mentioned._

* * *

**Made For Each Other**

**Chapter Twenty-One: This is for Real**

_I've got emotion  
Dripping out my pores and I  
Thought I would let you know  
You are the night light,  
Ripping through my wicked world  
How you make it sparkle and glow,  
Before I lose control  
There's just one thing you should know…_

"Let's celebrate!" Ranmaru cheered, holding the foaming bottle in the air. He quickly poured rather generous glasses for everyone.

And so, the night continued on. All the rest of the guests had gone home. Aunty disappeared after a while with the current "love of her life". Since the mansion was rented for the night, they all had rooms to stay in and decided to stay up celebrating Kyouhei's return and getting free rent. Ranmaru somehow convinced Takenaga to take shots to the point that he was actually being openly affectionate with Noi, who was loving every minute of it. Something Kyouhei felt the need to continuously point out until he earned a solid punch from the flustered girl. No one could deny that Sunako had a strong influence on her, probably more so that she had ever influenced the goth girl. Shortly after, Noi, Yuki, Machico, and Sunako had also teamed up on operation "Tama-Ran", supplying Tamao with enough alcohol to loosen up and keep the last of the girls lingering around far away from Ranmaru. Although Noi had dragged her into the plan, Sunako did have fun acting as a wall of defense against all the remaining girls until they gave up and went home. So far, it seemed to be a success, as the two appeared to be talking rather intimately at a table away from the rest of the group.

"Sunako, are you feeling okay?" Noi asked, noticing her friend seemed to be wavering a bit.

"Yep! Just a…a little dizzy." She admitted while laughing, leaning onto a table for support. She was on her second Ranamaru sized glass of champagne, which was easily double the amount usually in a glass.

"Maybe you should get some air." Takenaga suggested, somehow able to sound composed despite the fact that he had consumed more alcohol than anyone else there and currently had his arms wrapped around Noi's shoulders for support. He probably could have used some air himself.

"Kyouhei!" Noi slipped out of Takenaga's grip momentarily, causing him to stumble a little. She pushed the boy into Sunako rather forcefully, almost causing the two of them to topple over. "Take Sunako out on the balcony."

"Fine. Fine." He muttered, placing a hand on top of her head and turning her to face the direct of the door to the balcony. "You're such a lightweight."

"Am not." She answered back immediately. "I feel…fine."

"Whatever. Just come outside." Kyouehi gave her a yank in the right direction. Sunako huffed and insisted again she was fin, but let herself be led along anyway. He let go of her arm once they were outside. Sunako took in a deep breath and stretched her arms out wide to embrace the cool night air. She felt her head clear and was surprised by how quickly the cold air wore off the effects of the alcohol. She then began taking off the heels she'd been wearing all night long.

"Not very lady-like." Kyouhei mocked as she tossed them carelessly to the ground.

"I'll go tell Aunty then. No more free rent for you." She remarked, though obviously had to intention to act on her threat. She looked down at her feet and stretched her toes out on the cold cement of the balcony. It felt wonderful on her sore feet. Now, if only there was somewhere to sit…

"Thanks." Kyouhei said apologetically. He leaned out on the stone ledge of the balcony and looked at the courtyard. Aunty had really gone all out in renting a separate mansion for the event. It was easily twice the size of the one she owned. Though no one was really surprised by this. Miss Nakahara was someone who would do anything for her beloved niece. Kyouehi scanned the garden below, even that much more lavish than Nakahara Mansion. "Thanks for doing this so I could move back."

"Are you drunk?" Sunako asked bluntly.

"I'm not! And didn't we come out here because _you_ can't handle your alcohol?" Kyouhei shot her a glare, which Sunako returned.

"I said I felt fine." She returned, leaning against the balcony a few feet away. The haziness in her voice when she'd said that earlier was gone. Kyouhei rolled his eyes before turning back to the courtyard.

"Geez. Can't I say something nice once?" He mumbled. He didn't want her to see how soft his face probably looked as he said that. "I'm not _that _ungrateful all the time yaknow."

"Well anyway, I never said I did it _just _so you could-" Sunako began, and Kyouhei looked over to see why she had suddenly stopped. Sunako had climbed up to sit on the ledge a few feet down and had lost her balance, hands waving in the air in an attempt to regain it. He quickly grabbed a hold of her to stop her from falling backwards onto the ground two stories below and she clasped on the edge to steady herself further.

"Idiot. What are you doing?"

"My feet hurt. I wanted to sit down." Sunako pouted. Realizing she was no longer about to fall, she became increasingly aware of the two hands on her waist holding her in place. She was about to demand he let go of her, but he spoke first. Kyouhei felt his heart speed up at their sudden proximity and found himself speaking without thinking.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyouhei began, not waiting for Sunako to answer. "About the- about before…you said you didn't hate it." He paused for a moment to gather up his courage before continuing with such an embarrassing question, "Does that mean you liked it?"

Sunako inhaled sharply at the question. Not only had she not been expecting that, but why did he want to know? The possible reasons made her heart race. Her eyes surveyed his face in an attempted to decipher his motive before answering. Looking up at him, she realized how close he was to her too. Somehow, she didn't seem to mind it, at least not as much as she usually did. "Why do you want to know?" She evaded. Kyouhei rolled his eyes. So like Sunako.

"Aren't you always the one who always says not to hold back if you like something?" He was looking at her more intently now, and Sunako swallowed nervously. She opened up her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. How could she answer when he was looking at her like that? _Why_ was he looking at her like that? Sunako tightened her grip on the cement wall and looked down at her lap. Kyouhei let out frustrated groan and ran a hand messily through his hair. This was all just way too… "Embarrassing." He mumbled, uttering the last word of his thought. "Look, if you hate it, just punch me like you usually do okay?"

Sunako looked up at him and blinked in confusion. Before she could ask what he meant, she felt his lips press onto hers. The kiss was soft and gentle; it made her heart leap in her chest. It was completely different from that time he'd forcefully kissed her on the steps outside the mansion or even from that night in her room. No, if anything, this was similar to that kiss in the nurse's office so long ago. It was innocent. It was hesitant. When he pulled away, Sunako found his brown orbs looking down at her, a nervous expression on his face. When had he ever looked nervous? The unfamiliarity of this expression on his face made her heart race and she tried to recall a time when she had seen it before. Of course, this left her staring back at him silently. He took a step back, dropping his hands to his sides. The warmth they had provided was gone suddenly. It sent a chill through her body.

"Say something." He said, effectively snapping her out of her daze.

"Eh? Uh...um, I…" Sunako didn't know what she was supposed to say and stuttered out meaningless gibberish in an attempt to find the words before a silence fell between them again.

"You didn't hit me." Kyouhei stated the obvious, though it came out more as a question, as if he thought she still might.

"I didn't." She confirmed softly, but made no move to say anything else and Kyouhei's eyes fell to the ground. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe he was wrong about all this. It wasn't _that_ difficult to admit if you liked something was it? No…he felt his chest tighten. This had been a bad idea. What he had feared happened; he was being rejected. That's what this was, wasn't it? She was doing it without really saying anything. Sunako was Sunako after all. She was the horror girl who no longer believed love was real. Why had he been so stupid to think that had changed just because his feelings had? Kyouhei looked up briefly to see Sunako, still silent, shiver. It was halfway through November after all.

"Whatever. It's cold out." He muttered. "Let's go inside." He turned to head back. "Just forget about all that." He waved a hand in the air dismissively, as if to emphasize what just happened meant nothing and he wasn't bothered.

Sunako's eyes grew wide. _Wait._ She didn't want him to go yet! How could he do this to her? How was it that this one person could make her break all her rules? She had given up on love, turned her back on the world and everyone in it, but he had still managed to break in with that damn light of his. Somehow, he had chipped away at the wall she'd build up around herself. The day she was called ugly, Sunako had made a promise with Hiroshi to never fall in love and stay in the darkness forever and yet… She had still fallen in love with him. She had sworn never to confess to anyone again, but as she watched Kyouhei head inside, she couldn't think of doing anything but confessing. _Wait_. She had to tell him. She couldn't not anymore. After that kiss, she couldn't help but feel there was a chance he-

Sunako felt a breeze blow through her, and hopped off the ledge of the balcony landing knees bent on the ground below. She felt the ache return to her feet the moment they met the pavement. As she began to stand up straight, she called out, "Wa-!" _RIIIIIP!_ Sunako looked down at the source of the noise. "Ahh!" When she landed, her right foot had been on the edge of her dress. As she stood, the slit she had made earlier ripped all the way up to her stomach. As she examined the damage done, she felt something land on her shoulders.

"Idiot." She looked up to see Kyouhei had turned around and put his jacket on her, choosing not to mention that she had continuously flashed her underwear as she surveyed the damage. Clearly, she had been completely unaware of what she was doing. "You're not a lady at all."

"It's your fault!" Sunako shot back, wrapping the jacket around herself. She really was freezing.

"Wha-! How the hell is it _my_ fault?" He snapped back. Why was it that _now_ she suddenly had something to say?

"You were the one leaving!" She shouted. Somehow, they'd both become furious with one another.

"I said it was cold out!"

"I wasn't done talking yet!"

"What are you talking about? You weren't saying anything! Why do you think I-" Kyouhei stopped short and looked down at the girl wrapped up in his jacket staring back at him fiercely. "Fine. What were you gonna say?" The words came out harsh, in an accusing tone and he crossed his arms stubbornly like a child. Sunako opened her mouth to shout back instinctively, but as the words sunk in, she slowly closed it. This wasn't something you were supposed to shout angrily; she knew that much at least. She took a deep breath. This was it. After all the work of getting here, to this point, she was going to put everything on the line.

"I-I'm only gonna say this once so…" With the little bit of hope she'd gathered up and the energy burst she'd gotten from their argument, Sunako, the girl who swore on Hiroshi she'd never confess her love to anyone again, did just that. "I love you."

The arms he'd crossed in stubbornness just moments ago fell to his side, and Kyouhei stared back at her, the words slowly sinking in. _I love you._ He couldn't have stopped the smile that was gradually spreading across his face if he'd wanted to. She really loved him. Nakahara Sunako loved him. He couldn't believe it. Not only that, but the way she said it made him want to laugh. "Such a manly confession." He said to himself lightly, but quickly realized his mistake the instant Sunako responded.

"Manly?" The word came out softly and Sunako's eyes were wide. She suddenly felt detached from her body. Kyouhei could all but see her world cracking apart once more right in front of him. This was about to be the 'ugly' incident all over again. He really was an idiot. Sunako was one step away from spiraling back into the darkness when she felt a familiar weight on the top of her head bringing her back to her body.

"Idiot. I love you too." Kyouhei slid his hand from the top of her head to the back of it and pulled her into an embrace.

Sunako felt warmth surround her as her mind swirled, trying to sort out what just happened. She told Kyouhei she loved him. That definitely happened. Then he called her manly. That also probably happened. The mysterious thing was what she thought she heard him say after that. Sunako moved out of the source of warmth and looked up at him once again. "W-what did you just say?" Kyouhei looked back at her and couldn't help the blush that crept up on his face. Miss 'I'm only going to say this once' was going to make _him_ say it again?

"I-I love you." He repeated. Saying it twice was too embarrassing.

"You…you do?" She pressed, thick-headed to the end.

"Ah, yeah." Kyouhei answered looking away, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Was she going to change her mind or something? She didn't. Instead, she smiled.

"Okay." She answered simply, showing the rare beautiful smile she had only shown when talking about something horror related. Now, she was showing it because Kyouhei had said he loved her. He couldn't help but smile back, and pulled the goth girl into an embrace for the second time, kissing her lightly on the top of the head. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before. A breeze blew across the balcony again, and they both shivered. They'd catch a cold if they stayed out any longer.

"Let's go back inside." He suggested, and felt Sunako nod against his chest in response. Reluctantly, they let go of one another and peeked back into the ballroom, neither wanting to be questioned, by their no doubt now wasted friends, about what they had been doing all this time. Looking in, everyone seemed sufficiently distracted at the moment. They shared a look that effectively meant _we're gonna make a run for it _and quickly made their way across the ballroom. They each let out a sigh of relief after making it safely to the other side without being stopped.

"Let's just go find our rooms." Sunako suggested, and Kyouhei agreed, yawning as he did so. They both made their way down the hall to where they'd been told all of their bedrooms would be earlier. Sunako made it to the end of the hallway, Kyouhei not far behind, and stopped. "Again!" She looked at the sign hanging on the door with her name on it. Right below her name, was another. She sighed in annoyance as she opened the door, and saw there was only one bed. "You can sleep on the floor." She said matter-of-factly.

"No way!" Kyouhei said as he followed her into the room, but Sunako had already collapsed face down on to the middle of the bed. She spread her arms and legs out in an attempt to take up the whole thing. It was an odd sight to say the least. She still had his jacket on, one of her legs was covered by her dress while the other was completely exposed due to the rip in her dress, and she had never put her shoes back on so the soles of her feet were completely black. Where had the lady-like Sunako that existed earlier gone? "If anyone is gonna sleep in it, it should be me. At least I'm not covered in dirt." He pointed to her blackened feet.

Sunako picked herself up slowly and sat on the edge of the bed to look at her feet. They did look pretty gross, even by her standards. "Fine. I'll take a shower, but you're still sleeping on the floor." She got up and walked over to the suitcases of clothes that had been brought to the room for them earlier in the day. She opened hers up and looked inside for her pajamas. Instead of the sweats she remembered packing, she found a variety lingerie. "Hell no." She quickly shoved the items back in and closed the case. Instead, she opened the suitcase next to hers and took out the pajamas Kyohei had packed before heading out to find a nearby bathroom. The second she was gone, Kyouhei stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and crawled into the bed, his pajamas having been stolen.

The goth girl twisted her damp hair up into a bun as she made her way back to the room she had been forced into sharing with Kyouhei. She debated whether the fact that they'd just confessed to one another made sharing a room more or less awkward. That's right…he loved her. She couldn't help but smile again upon remembering. It was such an odd feeling. As she rested her hand on the door handle, she took a deep breath to recompose herself. He face was no doubt an embarrassing shade of pink. Maybe she could brush it off as the heat of the shower? Of course, when she opened the door, she quickly realized she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her face; Kyouhei was passed out on the bed.

She let out an annoyed groan and crawled on to the bed in order to push the sleeping boy off. She was _not_ sharing the bed! However, as she placed her hands on the lump under blanket it moved and she jumped back in suprise. She let out a sigh of relief when he didn't open his eyes and realized he was just rolling over in his sleep. Now he lay sprawled out facing her, taking up at least half of the bed. As her eyes lingered on his peaceful sleeping face, she sighed again in defeat. Fine. She would share the bed. She was too tired to deal with the argument that pushing him off would cause anyway. Sunako moved to the opposite end, so close to the edge she was practically falling of the bed, and slipped under the covers. She hadn't even realized she was tired until she laid down The bed was so soft and comfortable she was almost asleep instantly. Just as she was about to drift off, she felt her body being dragged backwards across the bed. "W-what are you doing?" She mumbled out to her captor, who now had his arms wrapped around her, holding her securely against his chest. "L-let go."

"Don't wanna." He spoke groggily, clearly barely awake. "You'll pretend it was a dream." Sunako hadn't thought of that. She had convinced herself kissing him was a dream, and this all did seem pretty unreal as it was. Sleeping like this really wasn't all that bad anyway. Sunako repositioned herself in his arms so that she was facing him; she was defeated.

"I won't." She mumbled into his chest, before quickly drifting off to sleep. He really did make her break all of her rules, but she had a feeling she might just be okay with that…

_I had some nightmares,  
Clawing at my skin and bones  
I nearly did explode  
You smoked the demons  
Gave me back my feelings  
Now I am good to go  
Before, my face hits the floor  
There's just one thing you should know…_

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real_

_(Motion City Soundtrack)_

* * *

Well, I hope you guys all liked this chapter! The confession was hard to write! Every time I got them close, Sunkao and Kyouhei changed their minds! So like them. Haha (I feel like the characters take on a life of their own when I'm writing, and I can't just make them do what I want. They always go off in new directions on their own. It's a weird feeling.) I also tried really hard not to make them all OOC while drinking since it drives me crazy when people do that, so hopefully that went okay. I've been waiting to use this song since like chapter 3 too. I think it just fits in a really cute way. There will be one more chapter to wrap things up/as an epilogue type deal.

And…**thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!** I hope you guys will let me know what you thought of this one too!

Ps. I don't know if the way Sunako confessed in necessarily "manly", but I feel like in so many shoujo manga that's how the guy confesses (I've read a decent amount too), but saying 'I'll only say this once' so I'm going with it! :)


End file.
